Shadowed Hearts From a Broken Future
by Lady Knightstar
Summary: SesshoumaruKagome Pairing. What happen's when a boy from the future shows up with the Tetsusaiga? Sesshoumaru and Kagome need to work together to destroy a new evil before it becomes to strong. What happens when sparks start to fly?
1. Prologue: A painful Goodbye

Hi everyone, this is my first Fan fiction, let me know what you think. Please be kind. The characters are a little long sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or an of the characters from the series (though I wish i did).  
  
Shadowed Hearts From a Broken Future  
  
Prologue: A painful Goodbye  
  
They ran through the forest, as he clung to her. His eyes close taking in her scent. He could smell the saltiness of her tears as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.  
  
  
  
They came to a small clearing in the forest. She collapsed against an old wooden well. Quickly standing up she placed her son on the lip of the well, and pulled something from around her neck, it glowed a pink hue in the night.  
  
She didn't know how it had come back into being with the birth of her son but it did. She stood there lost in thought of how she felt the Shikon No Tama, after he was born. Even as she held him then, she could see the pink lump of flesh beneath his skin.  
  
She turned around at the crashing of a tree, and watched as a darkness engulfed the forest heading for them. "Inu…yasha…" she mentally berated herself Inuyasha was gone, as where the others.  
  
She grabbed her bow, and reached back and grabbed an arrow, as she dropped the small bottle around her neck. She pulled back and the released the arrow. It flew turning into a pink comet that lit the night around it. But it didn't strike the darkness but the ground in front of it causing a barrier to appear. She turned quickly and ripped the cloth chain for the bottle containing a shard and handed it to the boy on the well, with her eyes full of tears. Then she bent down and took up a sword putting it close to her heart.  
  
Memories flooded back to her as she held it close. Her mind was instantly transported to the past.  
  
----Flashback-----  
  
"INUYASHA!!" her voice broke through the silence that fell when the hanyou crashed to the ground, from his wounds. Kagome ran up to her fallen friend, and looked down at the deep gashes on his chest as she franticly started trying to stop the bleeding.   
  
His hand slowly went up to grab hers taking her hands from his chest. Confused she looked into his golden eyes, as tears ran down her face.  
  
"It's to late" he whispered, his breath much more shallow and broken.  
  
"NO" she shook her head causing her raven hair to swing violently around her face, "I can make a wish on the Shikon No Tama, I can make a wish." Her voice trailed off as she brought the jewel into his view.  
  
"No, Kagome, no. There is something far better that should be wished for." He put his hand on the jewel, and closed his eyes. A light pink glow embraced them, and then vanished. His hand fell to the ground, with a slight smile on his face. "There, now your child won't have to go through what I did."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and poured tears as she leaned done to his face, "How did you know?"  
  
"Feh, I smelled him on you weeks ago, then your…scent changed." He brushed her face with his hand in a gentle touch, wiping her tears away. "Here," he placed the Tetsusaiga in her hand, "make sure he gets it when he is old enough." He smiled slightly as his hand fell from the blade onto the ground and he went silent.  
  
Kagome set her hand on him and shook him slightly trying not to hurt him, "Inuyasha." Her for was low and worried. She shook him again harder than before "Inuyasha" her voice was much louder this time, but when he still failed to respond she buried her face in his chest and screamed for him, "INUYASHA!!!"  
  
-----End Flashback----  
  
She looked into her sons golden eyes, and smiled. "Remember what you have to do." Before he could say anything he was embraced in a strong hug. Then they both heard the barrier she placed, snapped and give way. She inhaled deeply and placed the Tetsusaiga, and the jewel shard in his hand. "I love you" She turned her head quickly and looked at the dark void coming towards them. Then with out another thought she pushed him into the well, as the darkness consumed her and the well. 


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Secret

Hidden, Secret   
  
Sesshoumaru sat quietly resting, waiting for dawn, as Rin snuggled up to him. He looked over to the sleeping toad, who snored, and grunted quite loudly something about stupid humans. But he paid him no mind.   
  
His ears turned to the sound of a thumping, like a heart beat. He looked down to his side, at the Tenseiga, and again he heard the pulse.  
  
He stood with Rin in his arms, and walked over to Jaken waking the little toad from his slumber. Then set the little girl next to him. "I will be back, Jaken. Watch Rin." Before Jaken could protest, Sesshoumaru had taken to the air and was out of sight.  
  
----  
  
Kagome ran to the well tears in her eyes, cursing her heart and Inuyasha. 'How could he? How could he call me that? Call me Kikyou after all this time? Inuyasha you baka how could you just do that?' She stopped in the clearing next to the well. It didn't take her long to feel the presence of a youkai close by.   
  
She started looking about, trying to find it, hoping maybe it would just pass her by. She listened to the light wind blowing the leaves of the trees. Then she heard what sounded like crying of someone near by, she looked about but still saw nothing. She turned back to the well, 'I might as well go home.' She nodded to herself then stepped on the ledge of the well, and froze at what she saw at the bottom.   
  
She saw long silver hair of a small body. He wore a blue and white kimono, which looked worn, as if he had been through a long fight. His body shook as he sobbed with such pain that her heart clutched in her chest. He worked his way to his feet, then she saw he held something that looked like a sword but with the low light she couldn't be sure.  
  
----  
  
He had landed at the bottom of the well with a thump. He looked at his closed hand, then opened it to reveal nothing in it. His eyes filed with tears at the thought that he had lost one of the last things his mother had given him. He looked about the bottom of the well, but found nothing. The shard had just disappeared and now he could never go home never see his mother again. He sat down and hugged the sword and wept.   
  
He stood up when he smelled her, he was sure of it. He could hear the breathing of someone at the top of the well. He looked up and his heart stopped with joy as he saw her, it was his mother. He climbed up the well as fast as he could, then stopped half way remembering that this was not his time, and the woman he saw was not his mother, yet. He continued up with a sadness that filed his being. He reached the top and dropped the sword over the edge as he climbed the rest of the way out. He stood there before the girl who would be his mother one day, and watched the wind blew her hair about her face, and rustled the funny looking green and white kimino. He saw shock fill her blue-grey eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"Inu-yasha??" her voice sounded weak and strange to her, as she stared at the small boy that stood in front of her. She saw he wore not a kimono but a haori, and hakama, which was blue and white with a grey sash that tried around his waist. She looked into his swollen golden eyes, then realized much to her embarrassment that could not be Inuyasha. There were no dog ears on his head, and he had stripes on his cheeks, but other than that he was a spiting image of him.   
  
----  
  
Sesshoumaru followed the Tensaiga's pulse until he came upon a clearing in a forest. He cursed under his breath at the thought that it had brought him to where his brother was. He took in the scent off the air, he could smell his stupid brother, his wench, and the rest of his ragtag group but then he noticed an unfamiliar scent of another youkai, and he could have sworn it smelled like an inu youkai. He headed towards that scent.  
  
He saw the source of the scent and was taken back by its owner. A young boy, who stood next to a beaten up looking well, was looking at Inuyasha's wench. But it wasn't the boy that grabbed his interest as much as what he now held in his hand. The Tetsusaiga, how could his brother have been so dumb as to give it to a mere child? Now he would take it from this boy easily enough.  
  
----  
  
He took up the sword and placed it at his side between his sash, and looked up.   
  
"The Tetsusaiga… but how… Inuyasha has it and…" she was cut short when she heard a small growl from behind her. She turned around and saw that it was not an angry Inuyasha to handle, but an angry Sesshoumaru instead, "Sesshoumaru!" She stepped in front of the young boy in a protective manner, and stared the great youkai lord down.  
  
"Move wench, I mean to take the Tetsusaiga from this child," he glared at her. Yet, she did not move, she would not let him hurt the child that she was trying to protect.   
  
After a short second which seemed like and eternity, Sesshoumaru slapped away the girl who landed unconscious against the well as she hit it. Sesshoumaru drew in a deep breath of surprise when he saw the boy that looked to be not more than seven standing in front of him, but he kept his surprise off his face.   
  
He looked wide eyed at the youkai that struck Kagome down. He ran to her. He had to jump into the air when he saw Sesshoumaru's tail reaching towards him to grab him. He landed gracefully next to her, he drew out the Tetsusaiga, causing it to transform into the fang, as he stood ready to do battle with him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was taken back by the pup's actions and how well he managed to dodge his grab. He heard a low growl come from the boy as he bared his fangs, with the transformed Tetsusaiga, dwarfing him in his hands.   
  
"Oh you plan to fight me pup," Sesshoumaru glanced down his nose at the boy as he cracked his claws, " I take down bigger things that you with out a thought." He watched the boys eyes widen, as he realized that he was going to die.   
  
"Sesshoumaru! Get way from her you bastard," he heard Inuyasha pull his Tetsusaiga now standing in the clearing behind him. As he suddenly attacked Sesshoumaru, who easily jump clear from the attack.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw what was behind his brother. Sesshoumaru wore his normally mask of indifference, but shock and surprise filed him as well, when he saw two Tetsusaiga before him.  
  
The boy growled deep in his chest at the two before him. He was determined that he would protect his mother at any cost. He stepped towards the hanyou, and suddenly attacked him. While Inuyasha now had his attention on the youkai he was attacking. He breathed in and rushed forward hefting the huge sword back as he swung it at the hanyou, slicing his arm and knocking him back before he jumped back to his position next to Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha fell back in surprise at the sudden attack he received from the boy. He cursed himself for not paying attention to him. No sooner than he had started to recover from the attack, did Sesshoumaru attack him sending him flying back, with a large slash across his chest.  
  
The boy watched as the two went at it for nearly two minutes. He saw the hanyou receive many wounds at the hands of this unknown youkai that had appeared. Though the name he knew. He watched as the sword flipped end over end as the hanyou was slammed into a tree and sat there in a slump on the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru stalked back to where the boy stood over the stirring Kagome. Who upon waking up grabbed the boy up in her arms, but he still held the sword up despite him being picked up.  
  
He didn't want to hang around any longer, because his stupid brother might start to interfere again. Now knowing that the kid could no longer dodge the way he had before he went and wrapped his tail around Kagome and the boy pulling them close, and grabbed the boy's hands to stop him from swinging the sword. He took to the air.  
  
Kagome let out a scream and started yelling for Inuyasha the moment he left the ground. He took his other hand and struck the back of her neck causing her head to slump as she fell to unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
The boy how ever didn't say a word or make a noise, but Sesshoumaru could smell the feeling of fear and worry pouring off the kid, and well as the pain of sadness, and anger. Sesshoumaru held the kid's hands making sure that he was unable to swing the sword, when he felt a twinge of pain in his hand as he looked down he saw that this brat was biting him. He shook off the bite and popped the kid in the mouth with his other hand. The then started forcing the child's hands to re-sheath the sword. When that was done, he pulled the boy out of the sleeping girl's arms and held him so he couldn't cause more trouble. The boy growled at him, 'He had to admit the kid had courage'. He turned his attention back to where he was going, leaving the boy to fume.  
  
---  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there staring at the Tetsusaiga sitting on the table in front of him. He sat in silent wonder as to how the boy had been able to wield it, while he could still not even touch the blade. He had to have Rin pick it up and sit it where it sat now.   
  
He looked over to the boy who sat unconscious on the floor next to him. He ran his claw along one of the stripes on his face. He remarked to himself at how he looked like his stupid brother. But he couldn't be the hanyou's child because this kid was full youkai.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," a quiet voice broke his thought. He turned to look at Rin who was peaking in the door.  
  
"Yes, Rin," he stood as he watched her finish coming in the room.  
  
"Can Rin play with them when they wake up," she looked up at Sesshoumaru with large eyes filled with the hope that he would let her.  
  
"I don't know Rin. We will see." He looked down at his young ward who smiled.   
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama" she squealed as she ran from the room.  
  
After she closed the door, he looked down to the whimpering child on the floor. He was still asleep but he must have been having something happen to him in his dream because Sesshoumaru could smell the salty tears, as the boy whimpered in his sleep.   
  
"Who are you boy," Sesshoumaru whisper to quiet for anyone to hear but himself, "and why did you have the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
-----  
  
The sunlight peered in the window onto the sleeping boy's face. He rolled over away from it and then jumped with a start and a low growl in his throat. He looked about taking in the room. There was nothing in the room other than a bed, there was a small window up too high for him to look out and a door which he guessed led to a hall. He noticed that he was missing the Tetsusaiga which sent him in to a panic and he knew he would have to find it.  
  
He went to the door and tried to open it then frowned when he found it would not. He figured he could claw his way out but that would cause too much noise. He put his hand on the door, and it started to glow green and the door started melting away. After a short moment there was a hole big enough to fit through and he did so quickly.  
  
He stood out side the door and took in the scents of this place. He found the fresh scent of the forest and flowers, he then smelled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, and jasmine, his future mother, then found another scent of roses in full bloom with the sweet scent of melon, He wasn't sure who that was just that they were human. He continued to find two more scents that he found was like sage, and a full musk, the last scent he found took his nose for a loop, it smell like a swamp, and dirty wet cloths. After he found the scent he headed towards where his mother was. He quickly turned the corners of the huge palace with out looking at anything around him. He turned a corner and let out a muffled growl, when he hit something and fell backwards from the force.  
  
He looked up and girl a little girl stared back at him rubbing her head. She looked at him with a wide smile on her face. She stood up and held out her hand to him to help him up. He looked at it and huffed it off and stood on his own.  
  
"HI, I am Rin who are you?" She beamed back at his cold gaze, which shocked the young youkai, into silence, "You want to go play? We could go play in the garden." He looked at her in the most dumbfounded manner, 'didn't she know he was a youkai', if she did, she didn't care. She went and grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the garden.  
  
----  
  
Sesshoumaru listened to Rin laughing out in the garden as he looked at a frightened Kagome on her bed that he had given her. The fear that poured off her, pleased him, 'At least she knows her place,' he thought idly to himself.  
  
"What do you know of the boy," he broke the silence between them trying to find answers before he went to question the child.  
  
Kagome stared at him blankly for a minute then raised her eyes and met his gaze. "I don't know anything other than he was at the bottom of the well." She replayed last night in her mind trying to see if there was something else that would please the demon lord, so that he wouldn't kill her but she couldn't think of anything else. "He looks a lot like Inuyasha though don't you think?" her voice cracked in her nervousness.  
  
He looked down at her and simply nodded not showing any sign that he even cared. He turn away from her and went to the window, his stoic mask was broken with shock as he looked out of her window. Curiosity got the better of Kagome and she went to look out as well.   
  
The two stood there in shock watching the two children play; Kagome because Sesshoumaru had a little girl running about his castle, and Sesshoumaru because he had locked that boy up till he could figure out what to do with him. Kagome jump back from the demon lord when she heard a low growl escape his throat. He turned from her and left in her room staring out at the two children at play.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Kisho," The little girl ran up to the boy who had sat on the ground, "what are you looking at?" She sat down next to him and smiled.  
  
He looked down at the paper in his hands and folded it in half and smiled back at her, "A letter from my mother."  
  
"Oh, Rin lost her mother and father, and brother too, but Rin has Sesshoumaru-sama now. He makes Rin very happy." He watched and her face went from a longing look to that of great joy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru must be like a father to you then," he looked at the ground now, "I wish I had known my father." He pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged himself.  
  
"Uh, did you father die," Rin look at her new friend in silent concern.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, he was killed by the same thing that killed my mother."  
  
"Oh, Rin is sorry Kisho. Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama will let you stay here with Rin and be like Rin's new brother." Her sad eyes turned back into happy orbs of light.  
  
"Rin," a deep male voice broke into the conversation. She looked up and ran over to Sesshoumaru who was standing just behind them, and hugged him around the knees, and look up at him with adoring eyes, "go inside, it is time for your bath."  
  
She looked back at her new friend, and waved, "See you later." She then ran for the house disappearing through the door.  
  
He stood and looked at the tall man standing in front of him, his golden eyes burned with a dull hated towards him, as he put the folded note into a pocket in his haori.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step towards the boy, then looked at him when he heard a small growl from him. The boy wore a mask of indifference on him, the only hint of emotion on him was in his eyes and in his scent.  
  
Sesshoumaru took in the child's scent, and found that he was angry, and yet he was sad.   
  
"How is it that you where given the Tetsusaiga child?" his voice rough and cold.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything," he snapped as he stepped back at the Taiyoukai being so close.   
  
Sesshoumaru hardened his gaze on the child, at his disrespectful tone towards him. Then with a speed that the boy was not expecting, Sesshoumaru hit him causing him to tumble end over end away from the him. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome gasp from her window but he paid no attention to her.  
  
"You will be more respectful to me or next time I will not be so nice." Sesshoumaru said as he again closed the gap between him and the boy. 'hmph stubborn pup should learn who he is talking to.'   
  
Kisho laid there a minute cursing Sesshoumaru, before he worked himself to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip, and glared back up at him. "My mother." He looked down on the ground, "Why did you hit her last night?" as he finished he looked up.  
  
"Hit who? Inuyasha's human wench?" Sesshoumaru spoke coldly as he smirked at this child's concern for the human woman.  
  
His eyes widened and his temper flared, when he heard those words spoken so plainly. His eye began to redden, and he shook with anger at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh you mean to fight me with your true power then. You shouldn't waste your energy on such a trifle thing as that human bitch" he poked at the boys anger to see how far he would go.  
  
"Stop it," he said low with a growl as he glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stop what?" Sesshoumaru was musing at how angry the boy had gotten.  
  
"Stop saying such things," his words more clear this time.  
  
"She is only a human wench, so I will not," he inwardly scowled at the child for having such feelings.  
  
"STOP saying such horrible things about Mother! FATHER!!!" he eyes where wide and the anger poured off him as he screamed out.  
  
  
  
Kagome fell to her knees at Sesshoumaru's feet, and her mouth hung open, her eyes as wide as pool balls. 'Did she just hear right? Her and Sesshoumaru, a child, it can't be.'  
  
Sesshoumaru hear the woman drop at his feet when the boy screamed out his answer, and even he lost his stoic mask at what the boy said. 'He had to be wrong though for this boy was not hanyou which certainly an offspring between him and Inuyasha's woman would produce. Yet the similarities could not be denied but how was this child here and now.' 


	3. Chapter 2: Truth be told

Truth be Told  
  
Kisho sat cross-legged fuming at his two new bumps on his head courtesy of his mom and dad upon his outburst when they awoke from there shock. Both parents looked at the envelopes that had there names written on it. Upon opening them they each found an object.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up the cloth which was made of fine silk and examined it carefully. The black fabric, show brilliantly his family's crest of a white dog standing on a full moon, with a red paw print in it. He knew the girl had never seen the crest, considering that it only existed in this castle, and she had never been here before.  
  
----Sesshoumaru's Letter----  
  
Sesshoumaru,  
  
If you are reading this, it means that Kisho has slipped and told you who exactly you are too him. If things happen as I expected he will be unable to return here for I am dead and this time will no longer exist.  
  
I sent our son back in hope that he can get you and myself from that time to join forces to destroy the darkness that will consume the world almost 8 years after we defeat Naraku, but it all began where you are now.  
  
Kisho knows what needs to be done, look to him for help there. Please help him learn to understand his youkai power and heritage. I regret that is the one thing I was never able to teach him to do.  
  
Forgive me for not telling you sooner, Kagome  
  
--------  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from the letter still not having any of the real questions he needed answered to. He looked from the woman, Kagome, to his son, with bewilderment as he waited for Kagome to finish reading her letter.  
  
Kagome when she opened her letter found a Polaroid of herself, the boy, Kisho, and a grave, which bore the name Inuyasha. Her eyes filed with tears as she looked at it knowing it was herself, but an older self looking back at her from the picture. She read her letter with tears in her eyes.  
  
------Kagome's Letter-----  
  
Kagome,  
  
Umm, it feels strange to write a note to myself. I guess you now know Kisho is your son. Though you most likely don't understand how, and seeing as how he looks, you most likely don't see how he is Sesshoumaru's son either. I can't tell you how it happened, just know it did.  
  
After Naraku was defeated, Inuyasha gave up his life and wished, using the Shikon No Tama, that my unborn child would be a full youkai. So that he would not have to go through the pain, Inuyasha did growing up.  
  
What he didn't know is that the sadness in our hearts surrounding his death and the wish, at that time awoke and gave great power to a shadow demon that feeds off the deep sadness that is in people's hearts. He hunted down every one who was there when the wish was made. So all our friends are now dead, even Sesshoumaru, I am sorry to say.  
  
Now that Kisho is with you it should have awakened there but it will be but considerably weaker in your time than it was in this time.  
  
As much as you might not want to, you and Sesshoumaru will have to join forces to destroy it before it can become like it was in my time. Please don't bring the others in, if they are involved, the great pain that each has felt in their lives will give it great power.  
  
Kaede says Kisho is Inuyasha's reincarnation, because he looks and acts so much like Inuyasha did when he was alive, I don't know if I believe her though. Kisho knows what needs to be done, listen to him. Guide him well into being a man. Remember that people are not always the same as you first think.  
  
Farwell myself from another time.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome placed the letter on the floor and looked again at the picture. She noticed that they were standing by the god tree, and Inuyasha's grave was underneath it. She saw that she wore a long blue shirt, with a white short sleeve top, around her neck was Inuyasha's prayer beads. Kisho was wearing a black haori and hakama with a red sash around his waist, with the Tetsusaiga at his side, he looked like he was maybe five years old at most.   
  
Kagome let the picture fall from her hands as she covered her face and cried. She cried for several minutes with out stopping. Then her cries turned to mere sobs, and then nothing but saddened eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kisho eyed Kagome while she cried slowly rocking herself as she did. Neither seemed to know what to do to comfort her through her pain. When she finally stopped she pick up the picture and stared at it for a long moment before standing and looking at Kisho, with a mournful look in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru had enough of the long silence in the room and broke it. "What did your blasted letter say woman?"  
  
Kagome looked at the Taiyoukai and picked up the letter from the floor and handed it to him. He sat silently for a minute after reading it.  
  
"It still does not say how this child came to have the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru said matter of factly to Kagome who was taken back by the question.  
  
"It was…" Kisho looked his father in the eyes unsure if he should continue or not then did, "It was a gift… the last gift from Inuyasha before he died."  
  
"Then why did I not come to retrieve it from you after his passing?" Sesshoumaru wanting to know exactly what happened to cause this probed farther.   
  
"Because you died not long after Inuyasha, fighting the Shadow Youkai by yourself, for your own foolish pride. It is your fault if you hadn't run out and done that then maybe my mother would still be here, and so would you, and I would not have had to be sent back to this place. I hate you for what you did! I hate you for it! It is your fault I never had a father!" he screamed as he ran from the room full of tears and sorrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there unmoving at the child's words towards him. Though he felt like they should not have affected him in the slightest, they did. He felt his heart twist in his chest as the boy yelled at him with a sadness that so deep in his scent. He couldn't explain why he felt it, then, again he had spent nearly a century to turning off his emotions, he could honestly say he hadn't felt anything till Rin came, other than a few emotions.  
  
Sesshoumaru was wakened from his thoughts when Kagome smacked his face, "Why did you have to go and upset him like that? It was bad enough for him to remember that in him being here, the mother he knew was dead then you, OH! Great Sesshoumaru-SAMA! Had to go and bring up more pain full things of the past and hurt him." Kagome shook when anger and tears ran down her face as she reached up to slap him again., but he caught her hand in his and looked down at her.  
  
"I merely asked a question it is not my fault if the boy can't control his feeling or memories." Sesshoumaru again wore a face that did not reveal his true feelings to her. "You and the boy should probably stay here until this is figured out. And no doubt my idiot brother will be here to get you so what are you going to do then?"  
  
Kagome thought a brief moment then knew what she would have to do. "I am going to send him away. He can't be here, none of them can no matter how much I want them to be here they can't."  
  
He nodded to her and made his why towards the door to the meeting hall they were in. When he reached the door he turned towards her, "I shall have you moved to more permeate rooms for your stay here." The without any sign that she heard him, he left. 


	4. Chapter 3: Departure

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Here is the next chapter. I tried to make it a little more clear when i jumped to someplace else.  
  
Departure   
  
Two days after Sesshoumaru and Kagome's discovery. Word was received that Inuyasha and his group was nearing the castle. The messenger bowed and headed from his lord's site when a load crash was heard at the front gates.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha sniffed the air he knew she was her and he planned on saving her from Sesshoumaru, "KAGOME!!!" He yelled louder making his way to the doors from the court yard. He raised the sword to slice through the door and let himself in.  
  
"Your Rude, don't you ever knock first?" Sesshoumaru snipped at his brother.  
  
"Where's Kagome you BASTARD! Give her back" Inuyasha leapt towards his brother, only to be slammed on to his face, with a firm Osuwari from Kagome who had just exited the door. Sesshoumaru smirked at how easily she could control his brother.   
  
As Inuyasha picked himself off the ground; Kisho, Rin, Jaken, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, along with Kirira all entered the court yard. Inuyasha growled as he stormed over to Kagome, who looked at her other friends knowing that she had to get them to leave her for now, so that their lives weren't in danger now.  
  
"Kagome why did you do that? That Bastard needs to pay for taking…" Inuyasha was again face down in the dirt muttering curses towards Kagome who kept saying osuwari until he stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha can't you behave there are children present." Kagome pleaded once he stopped cursing loud enough for others to hear. Or so she thought until Kisho was standing at her side growling at the angry hanyou for not listening, the Tetsusaiga at his side.  
  
Inuyasha froze staring at the sword that he to wore at his side as he stood up. He fell back to the ground when he saw exactly who the person that wore that sword looked like.   
  
The growling stopped when Sesshoumaru stood over Inuyasha's dazed form and put a hand on his son's shoulder. Kagome's other "Rescuers" stood wide eyes with their jaws open as they saw a smaller Inuyasha standing over himself.   
  
-----  
  
"What do you mean that we can't come with you and take care of this thing? It is just a weak youkai from what you told me right now. So let's just go find it and kill IT!" Inuyasha barked in the meeting hall. Sesshoumaru sat there wondering how he didn't manage to hurt his own ears with the noises he was making.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha yelling is not helping anyone." Miroku placed a reassuring hand on Inuyasha shoulder to calm him slightly. "Please continue Kagome-sama"  
  
"Well, all I really know is that if you go you will die," tears started to fill her eyes as she looked down to the floor before looking back up to her friends.  
  
"I think what Kagome-chan is saying is that we have deep pains in our past, that will make it easier for this youkai to eat us." Sango spoke up for the first time in the two hours that Inuyasha had been raving about not allowing it.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Sango, I don't have any deep pain." Inuyasha snuffed with his nose in the air.  
  
"Really Inuyasha, then what about Kikyou uh?" Kagome snapped at him.  
  
The hanyou paled at Kagome mentioning that here, and his face softened to be more depressed than it had been a minute ago. "uh well," his eyes looked about the room like a child would look if they just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Kagome is right Inuyasha, we all have very pain full things in our past, Miroku, has the death of his father and the pain of his curse, I have my little brother, and you have your betrayal of Kikyou that pains you so. Shippou has.." Before Songo got to finish Inuyasha had put his fist through the wall of the room.  
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha huffed away and sat off by himself to pout.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you did not go destroying the palace up," Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from watching the children playing to Inuyasha in a scowl disappointed his brother would lose such control on himself over a woman. The only response he received was a Feh from the Hanyou as he turned his attention back to those in the room.  
  
"So how is this going to work Kagome-sama? Exactly how are you going to find this shadow youkai?" Miroku said after the room sat with a long pause.  
  
"Well from what we understand is we need to wait for it to start moving. Once it does and starts killing we should be able to track it by its aura. Much like I do with the shards only Kisho will be the detector." Kagome replied looking up to Miroku's eyes as he gave a slight smile, "So it's settled. Then when all this is over I will continue to help you search for the Shikon Shards?"  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded and went to gather Shippou from the courtyard with the other two children. Inuyasha jumped up and glared his older brother in the eyes.  
  
"Nothing better happen to her Sesshoumaru. If something does I'll"  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha I won't let anything happen to your mate." Sesshoumaru turned to his brother who turned just as red as his Haori. "it… a, It's not like that. She…She's not my mate." He snapped back. Sesshoumaru look over to Kagome who was the same shade of red, fiddling with her fingers, avoiding his gaze. He then simply shrugged and walked out of the room to leave the two to say there good byes.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome whisper after the door shut, "can I ask you to do me two favors before you leave."  
  
"Yeah sure" as he met her blue eyes.  
  
"Could you tell my family that I am ok and I won't be able to come home for awhile? I mean I don't want to risk this thing running around in my time too." He nodded in understanding, and took a step closer to her. "and ah the second thing his can you keep the shikon shards for me I don't want to have to deal with that thing if it gets even one shard."  
  
"Hai, I can." His voice was a whisper now, as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome let herself be comforted by his embrace.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She said burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Your Welcome Ki…" He stopped himself short as she pulled herself out of his arms anger flashed through her eyes.  
  
"Kikyou, KIKYOU! I am not Kikyou you BAKA!!" Her fists were doubled at her sides as he stumbled over his words trying to say something to fix it, "osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari Inuyasha you're a BAKA OSUWARI!!!!" She stepped on Inuyasha as she left the room turning back before she shut the door, "Inuyasha," He covered his ears not wanted to hear her say osuwari again, "Goodbye" she slammed the door behind her leaving Inuyasha to pull him self out of the meeting hall floor.  
  
-----  
  
She hugged her friends, and handed the shards to Inuyasha. Then stepped away and watched them turn to leave the castle walls. She heard Shippou crying as they stepped though the doors. Then Sango, Miroku, and Shippou turned and waved at her just before they walked out of site.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at the sky as she held herself. She felt her tears running down her face but she didn't care at that moment. She glanced back out to where her friends waved goodbye, sighed deeply, then returned to her room. 


	5. Chapter 4: Shadowed Dreams

Thank you so much for those of you that review my story.  
  
Authors notes to answer a few questions.   
  
When Kagome from the Future pushed him in the well it was on blind faith that he would be in the time he needed to be in, but their wasn't much time to find out if he even disappeared seeing as she was dead not along after.  
  
At the point Kisho was born Inuyasha was dead. The whole question on wheather he is Inuyasha's incranation will be answered later. I don't want to spoil the story now do I.  
  
Disclaimer: (I know i forgot it on a few chapters) I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
With that all done on to the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Shadowed Dreams  
  
Two nights later.  
  
----Kisho's Nightmare----  
  
She ran, ran as fast as her little legs could carry her on the road. Tears ran from her eyes. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. Her breath was quick and shallow. She glanced back to see if it was fallowing her. Only to feel herself go cold and numb as all light was gone from her sight.   
  
She screamed, as her fleshed paled and her hair whipped around her, as she was lifted off the ground. Suddenly her screams turn into shrikes that could have pierced ones ears.  
  
Blood began to flow out of her body though there was no wound to her. She looked down at her chest holding her hands to where she was bleeding. As an object no bigger than her fist burst out of her ribs, dripping with blood, and beating wildly.  
  
She went silent as her body dropped to the ground looking as though she had merely passed out. But next to her body was a shaped figure in shadows that loomed over her with something red dripping down it's body. Then it looked out to the western sky it was then seen that had two glowing blue orbs that appeared to be eyes staring at something. As it struck its invisible target.  
  
----End nightmare----  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome both looked at the door, eyes wide wondering what was happening in the room beyond. Kisho had been screaming in the night, disturbing their, now normal, argument. Now that they were at the door, they saw a pink glow coming from his room.   
  
Sesshoumaru reached for the door and opened it. As soon as he opened it a surge of energy threw him back hard against the wall. Followed by Kagome who was now sitting in a half unconscious state in the Taiyoukai's lap.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't fair much better but was quicker to recover his senses as he watched the room darken as his eyes focused on his son's staring out into the hall. He was breathing heavy, with sweat beading on his forehead. He could smell fear of his offspring, as Kisho tried to regain himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru made his way to his feet gracefully, helping the dazed Kagome to her feet as well. 'he has untapped powers in him just like this miko witch. He must learn to get a handle on himself before he starts hurting people Hold on where did that come from, when did I start thinking like this' He slapped himself mentally to shake the thoughts from his head but they were still there.  
  
Kagome, now standing on her own, was wrenching her arm free from Sesshoumaru's hand, and then watched as he turned and walked back down the hall. "hey wait where are you going."  
  
"To my room, I think you can handle this by yourself," He slowly continued down the hall then disappeared around a corner. She took a deep breath containing her anger at him, and walked into the room with her son.  
  
"What happened?" Her words were warm and soothing as she knelt down to him and put her hand on his back, gently rubbing away the tension she felt there.  
  
"A dream… no… a nightmare." He looked into her eyes and felt safe again as her shining blue pools shimmered in the moonlight. "I saw it."  
  
"Saw what?" not allowing her voice to sound anything but warm and soothing to him.  
  
"The Youkai… The shadow youkai, it's awake and it made it's first kill." Fear again filled his eyes as he looked desperately to his mother. Kagome said nothing she just pulled him into an embrace and held him tight to her heart. Trying to push the fear out of him, she held him there long after she and he had gone to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the bath house and quickly removed his cloth. He had to get her smell off of him or it would drive him insane. Though he did have to admit that it wasn't the unpleasant scent he had come to expect from most humans, her scent was sweet, the scent of Cherry blossoms with a hint of jasmine, and odd scent for a human to have.   
  
He stood there and cursed himself for even thinking that another human other than Rin, deserved him appreciating their scent. When did he become so soft that he would even think a human female's scent as pleasing? He shook his head to ride himself of the thoughts as he eased himself into the warm water of the spring. He laid his head back and let his thoughts wander as he relaxed into its warmth.  
  
He shot up out of the water, when he again started thinking about her lying against his body. He remembered her warmth and the feel of her backside against him, how he could feel every curve of her body as she touched him.   
  
His blood was racing in his veins and his heart felt like it was on fire, as he thought about her. "What the hell is happening here that, I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands would think a human Female is attractive?" He sat back down in the spring and realized he didn't have an answer for himself. He couldn't even find a reason other than she was a human to find her unattractive. He put his hands to his temples, and moved his fingers in a circle motion to remove the headache he felt coming on. This was going to be a long fight with this shadow thing, before the fight even begins.  
  
----  
  
The four days later the dreams happened again the same as the first night. Sesshoumaru paced up and down the halls of his palace trying to figure out a way to get his mind off the scent that was driving him insane. When he heard a scream then someone's body hit the floor. He ran straight to Kisho's room.  
  
Upon his approach he saw Kagome lying on the floor. He couldn't smell any injuries on her. Kisho was sitting besides her apologizing over and over to her unconscious body, with tears rolling down his face.   
  
"Stop being weak child," his voice resounded through the halls. Just after he could tell that he had stopped crying and sat there staring at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes. "Go back to bed."  
  
"But I want to make sure she is ok." his voice was laced with worry for Kagome.  
  
"I will take care of her, now go to bed," He knelt down and picked Kagome up in his arms and started to walk down the hall to her room when he noticed that Kisho was following.   
  
"BED NOW!" he ordered, glaring back his disobedient son, who simply stood there glaring back at him, determined that he was going to follow.   
  
He slowly set Kagome on the floor of the hall again. Then spun on his heel yanked up Kisho by his collar and tossed him on his bed. With a short whelp from him as he landed, the surprised on his face told Sesshoumaru no one had every forced him to do something like that before.   
  
"Now stay in your room and go to sleep." His voice was commanding yet annoyed with the fact he had to repeat himself three times before he was back in bed. He turn walked out of the room and shut the door leaving Kisho with his last command.  
  
He picked Kagome up and inhaled slowly trying to relax before returning her to her room. As he took it in and once again was taken back by the sweet scent. With out another thought or breath he, quickly carried her to her room.   
  
He gently sat her on the bed, brushing away stray strands of hair from her face. Then he lightly traced her ear with one of his claws. "What is happening to me?" He whispered as he noticed her eyes slowly starting to open.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt some ones lips lightly brushing hers. She quickly pushed him away, her eyes shining in fear at what just happened. She watched Sesshoumaru stand up away from the bed and turn to walk away, "The child will be fine tonight with out you, sleep in your own bed."  
  
"Wha… What is going on here?" Kagome demanded but before her sentence was finished Sesshoumaru had walked out of the room, "Ses…shou…maru??"  
  
Kagome's thoughts ran wild through her head. 'what would ever possess the great and mighty youkai, Sesshoumaru, to kiss her? He didn't even like humans, like alone her. Was it all some plot to get the Tetsusaiga? No if he really wanted it he could just take Kisho's. All though she did have to admit his lips where full and warm to kiss.' "EEK!" She squeaked out, "What the hell am I thinking this is Sesshoumaru? He tried to kill you." 'Though it didn't seem like he was very interested in killing you a few minutes ago.' Her thoughts jump in to her one sided conversation, 'Shut up. I could never like someone like him, he is a killer, he tried to kill me. But then again so did Inuyasha when I first met him.' "ACK!, stop it," Kagome yelled at herself, "It was most likely just a fluke. Yeah, that is what it was, it had to be, a fluke, an accident."   
  
After reaching her decision as to what just happen Kagome curled up in her bed for some much needed sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Morning came, Rin ran and woke Kisho, and Kagome up for breakfast with her normal cheerful tone, unaware of how little sleep either had gotten the night before. At breakfast their host did not show up, as he normally did. Kagome did not find it odd that he would not show up seeing as he rarely seemed to eat.   
  
Once the meal was over, he made an appearance in the room, and called Kagome and Kisho to his study, and Rin to go find Jaken. He left the room just as quickly as he came, leaving no idea what he really wanted with them.  
  
The two entered in the study. Kagome took in the site of walls full of scrolls and books, she had never known he had so many. She walked to him with Kisho in tow behind her. He was reading a rather old looking scroll, as he glanced up to them.  
  
"Where is this youkai?" stopping them before they reached him, then he went back to reading his scroll.  
  
"I don't know yet other than off to the far east, all I can see is who he is killing then sky." Kisho looked up to the tall male.  
  
"So then we head off to the east and see if you can see where it is then? I would like to finish this as soon as possible I do have lands to protect." He did look up from the scroll for a second then rolled it up, then looked at Kisho and Kagome, slightly annoyed.   
  
Kagome nodded to Sesshoumaru, she too wanted to get this over with and back to her life.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea, I mean I have no idea where in the east to head. I mean what if we go too far and then it passes us. What do we do then uh?" his voice sounded bitter and had an edge of anger to it.  
  
"Kisho, I think we should go out to the east and try to meet it. I think we could stop it before it kills again." Kagome looked down at him.  
  
"You don't under stand do you. I can't find it yet. The time between kills is to far apart. I can't even find the person he kills even though I see it, and by the time I we get there to find the person who died is, the aura around them would be gone. I won't go. I WON"T go. You can't make me." He was clenching his fist so tight now that he had drawn blood with his claws as he spoke.  
  
Kagome stepped back and looked up from her child to Sesshoumaru, with a questioning look on her face. How where they going to find it if he wasn't going to go.  
  
"If you want people to die you run out there and you try to find it but I won't go not until I can sense it. Go ahead go out there and kill yourselves trying to find it. It will pass you by and everyone you know will be dead. I DON"T CARE! Just leave me out of it then." He turned to leave the room. but before he could a firm hand was on his head and stopped him.  
  
Kagome looked away from the other two, tears in her eyes as she replayed his words that she would be killing her friends if they left. She didn't want to have them be killed, but she didn't want to be here with Sesshoumaru either, but she smiled and seemed happy so that the children wouldn't know anything was wrong.  
  
"Be more respectful child, we my not be the parents that you remember or that bore you in to the world but we are your parents none the less you will show us some respect do you understand?" Kagome's looked in to the tall youkai's eyes then down to her son's. Kisho stood there with a scowl on his face as he tried to brush off Sesshoumaru's hand from his head, so that he could leave the room. But his grip got tighter.  
  
"Kisho, do you understand?" the boy in his grasp froze. Sesshoumaru had never called him by his name once. He looked up at the taiyoukai, who had a look of disappointment on his face, instead of the look of indifference he was used to. Kisho nodded to his father.  
  
"We would spend more time chasing ghost and phantoms of this youkai then we would tracking it. It took 4 days for it to make another kill. From a scroll I read, from ancient times, this youkai sleeps between kills, right now so we couldn't find him. So we will wait." The two looked up at him in shock that he had suggested such a thing. Wasn't he the one who wanted to go find it? No, maybe he was trying to see if Kisho could find it yet. They nodded in agreement and turned to leave, but Sesshoumaru's hand on Kisho head prevented him from moving any where.   
  
He watched Kagome leave the room, with one last glace at the pair. He held fast to Kisho. Once she had shut the door and he could here her heading down the hallway, he turned his attention to the young boy.  
  
"You will meet me after lunch in the dojo," He removed his hand finally from his head.  
  
"But I was..." He was cut off before he finished his words.  
  
"You will meet me in the dojo after lunch. Do not make me repeat myself again." His gaze was cold and his voice was commanding. Kisho's eyes where wide in defiance, but he nodded. He waited for Kisho's reply before he went back to his scroll as the child left the room. 


	6. Chapter 5: Romanic Interludes

Thanks for the reviews everyone I am glad you are enjoying the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything thing to do with Inuyasha they are owned by Rumik Takahashi.  
  
As you can guess from the title of this chapter the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Kagome is going to move forward, but i won't say anything other than that. Enjoy the next chapeter  
  
Chapter 5: Romanic Interludes  
  
Sesshoumaru stood at one end of the dojo while his son stood on the other. "Attack me," Kisho looked at his father with a questioning look before he saw an attack coming towards him. He moved quickly avoiding the attack though he was sure that he was allowed to dodge.  
  
"Stop acting like a child and attack me," Sesshoumaru growled at him. He moved again for an attack but this time Kisho didn't just dodge out of the way, he dodged then attacked his father, missing him as his father dodged easily away from him. "What are you aiming for? Stop playing around and hit me."   
  
Kisho didn't wait for him to attack this time, he charged his father. He slashed at him, while Sesshoumaru dodge, then slashed again. Yet again his claws came up with nothing, he kept attacking until he just about had his father against the wall. He was sure he would hit him this time he ran as fast as he could then slashed at nothing, as he watched his father flipped in the air and land behind him knocking him into the wall.  
  
"You attacking foolishly just like Inuyasha, maybe you are his son and not mine." Sesshoumaru edged at the boy trying to get him angry enough to tap into his natural power, "if that is the case then we are done." Sesshoumaru turned slightly to walk away, smirking at how the boy's scent increased.  
  
Kisho punched the wall hearing his insult. He turned and faced his father his eyes had started to glaze red, the blue lines on his face where becoming longer, as he shook with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru dashed up and punched the child in the stomach, stopping his transformation,   
  
"Get a hold of your anger. It is not helping you." Kisho gasped when the blow connected sending him reeling back into the wall again. He stood there for a second after hearing his father yell, he began to calm himself, focusing on the wooden floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the child before him looked at the ground breathing heavily as the he stopped shaking, and the anger in his scent became more controlled. The boy shot a glance up to him his eyes where still red but a look of sheer determination was on his features. Before Sesshoumaru blinked he saw the boy lunge at him slashing, as he dodged he heard the rip of fabric as the child caught his sleeve with his attack. He smiled at that the fact he was learning quickly, and continued to work with the boy.  
  
Kagome looked at the huge dojo that was built into the mountain, it looked like it could fit 3 maybe four full size Sesshoumarus in it. It had been several hours since Sesshoumaru took Kisho in there and started training him. She headed to the door and opened it and gasped when she saw Kisho hit the wall, slumped over with Sesshoumaru stalking towards him, his claw glowing green.  
  
Kagome ran to the boy and put herself in front of him, "Stop it, Stop it Sesshoumaru," she yelled looking at the taiyoukai with fear that he might kill him, and her.   
  
She quickly looked at the bloodied lip, and the burn marks from Sesshoumaru's poison claw on him. She saw that his out fit was torn and bloody although there didn't seem to be any wounds there. Anger boiled up in side her that he would treat a child this way, let alone their son. He could have killed him, how stupid could Sesshoumaru get.  
  
He stopped his approach at the interference of Kagome in his training of his son. 'So this is why he is so weak right now. That blasted woman in the future must of coddled him too.'   
  
He could smell her scent become twice as strong as she became angry at him, and afraid at the same time. She ran up to him and reached out to slap him, but he easily caught her hand. "You can't not control me as you control my brother, Kagome."  
  
She stood there blinking for a second. Had she heard right did he just call her by her name. She looked behind her as she heard Kisho stir.  
  
He stood and looked at his parents; he could smell his mother's fear and anger. He shot a glance into his father's eyes, questioning what was happening.  
  
"Leave. Go get ready for dinner." His voice commanded but before Kisho could make a word of protest, "NOW!" Kisho didn't wait to argue this time, he bolted for the door and closed it.  
  
"How could you Sesshoumaru, he is only a boy? You shouldn't be so rough with him." Kagome yelled her voice deep with concern. Anger her to the breaking point.  
  
"I did not hurt the boy. He is a youkai, you need to learn this, he is not as weak as a human child. You have to learn to stop coddling him or else he will never gain the strength he needs to survive in the youkai world." Sesshoumaru watched as she processed the information then began calming.   
  
Wrapping his tail around her and pulled her closer, he allowed a smirk to cross his lips as he saw the fear on her face increased to be almost a of terror of him. He leaned down to hear ear and inhaled her scent slowly, letting it wash over him, calming him after his training, then he whispered in her ear, "it wasn't a fluke, my dear," but before she could try to move away he was embracing her in a soft passionate kiss as he pulled her closer into him.  
  
Kagome pushed away from Sesshoumaru as he kissed her, but was only pulled closer to him. Kagome felt his strong arms hug her gently, slowly she stopped fighting him. As he released her lips and placed his chin on her head just allowing him to hold her. She didn't continue to try to pull away, she stayed there in his embrace, it felt warm and safe. It was warmer than any embrace she had with Inuyasha, she found she didn't want to leave his arms. She laid her head against his chest and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling she had.  
  
"What's going on here?" she whispered against him.  
  
He tightened his embrace for second, before taking in a breath, "I don't know."  
  
After admitted that they had no idea why this was happening they continued to stand there enjoying the other's warmth and touch. When they finally backed way from each other, they stood there and looked into the other eyes for a moment. Kagome finally took his hand with a smile on her face and urged him towards the door, "Come on the children are going to be worried if we don't show up."  
  
He nodded and gripped her hand merely enjoying their contact, as he followed her out the door and back to the palace. Still lost for the answer as to why exactly he had done that but at this moment he didn't feel the need to care. Having this child and her around was changing him.  
  
The next night Kagome watched Sesshoumaru walk through the main hall, where she was playing with Rin. She stood and followed him. She watched as he opened the door to Kisho's room, and then she walked up to the door. She was slightly taken back by what she saw but recovered quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru carried him back from the dojo where he had been training Kisho all day. He placed the unconscious boy in bed, brushing the hair from his face, then ran his thumb a cross the blue lines that streaked his face. He leaned down next to the boy's ear and whispered something Kagome could not hear then kissed his forehead lightly as he stood to leave the room.  
  
He knew she was there but he didn't really care. He finished getting him in bed and turned to her. She wore a huge smile on her face, as she leaned against the door frame, watching him. He looked down at the sleeping child, then back to her smiling face, 'She was pleased with him for some reason, only Rin, ever gave him a smile like that.' He walked to the door ushering her out the door, then closing it.  
  
She looked up at him, 'I guess there is more to Sesshoumaru than I thought. I would have never dreamed he could have been that gentle and loving. Wow, who would have guessed.' "That was sweet, Sesshoumaru," She whispered to him her blue-grey eyes filled with admiration, as she continued to smile up at him, "What did you tell him.".  
  
Sesshoumaru was taken back by the look in her eyes and her comment. 'He, Sesshoumaru, sweet. He had been called a great many things in his long life but sweet was never one of them.' He looked down at her and allowed his lips to curl in to a small smile towards her, as he put his arm on her shoulder and directed her from the bedroom door. "Nothing," he whispered as he headed down the hall.  
  
But before they got no more than five feet she had wrapped her arms around him and was hugging him tightly with her face buried deep with in his chest.   
  
She didn't really know why she felt that she needed to hug him. Maybe it was because she was so taken back by how sweet he was tucking him in bed, then how he whispered something, most likely loving, to him. Maybe she just need to feel his warmth she didn't know. As she hugged him, she felt a great deal of relief that he was starting to warm up and act, well… normal.  
  
He looked down, taken back by her action, then wrapped his arms around her putting his nose in her hair enjoying her scent as they sat there in silence.   
  
Her scent was heavenly, and he liked seeing her smile at him. He had only ever seen Rin smile at him like that, he did have to admit that he enjoyed seeing her happy in his presents, instead of afraid. Was she really that pleased that he took care of him. He felt a great joy swell up in him, he felt like his barriers where breaking down. Yet he felt completely content for some odd reason being this way around her, his son, and Rin. He couldn't explain it, and in all truth he really was not willing to try right now.  
  
He pulled her back and looked in to her eyes and leaned in, lightly brushed her lips with his in kiss, as he again pulled her back into him.  
  
He could smell her scent change. but it was not with fear, like it had been the other times, this time it was a scent that held a desire. His heart stopped for a brief moment, did she desire him? He wanted to ask, he needed to find out, but he wouldn't ask, he couldn't ask. He was Youkai lord of the Western lands he couldn't be distracted by a human girl, yet he was and he felt happy about it. He had no idea what she was doing to him, but he, some where he had started to enjoy her presence.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" a small, very happy voice broke the moment, "Is Kagome-chan going to be Rin's new mother?" The little girl ran up and hugged both adults' legs at the knees.  
  
They pulled themselves way from each other and looked down at the little girl. Kagome was blushing a brilliant shade of red, that Sesshoumaru found quite endearing on her. While Sesshoumaru put his hand on her head, "I don't know Rin." She looked up with her eyes full of wonder at Kagome, "Kagome-chan?"  
  
The blush in her cheeks deepened as both Sesshoumaru and Rin both looked at her. She looked between their eyes, then looked down at the floor and stumbled on her words as she tried to figure out what to say. Sesshoumaru pulled her close putting his hand on her head, he didn't like seeing her distressed like that. "You don't have to answer now." He whispered in her ear, he could feel her relax slightly as she eased into his embrace. "Rin why don't you go to bed, it's late." Rin looked confused for a second, then nodded and happily padded her feet down the hall to her room.   
  
He pulled her face out of his shoulder, "She likes you a lot, Kagome."  
  
"But what is happening here? Don't you hate me, I mean you have tried to kill me more than once, and now? Now you like me, I don't get it." Kagome looked at him her eyes where sad, she didn't want to be hurt again like Inuyasha had done. She didn't want to be tossed out again.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that my heart feels warm, and at ease with you near. I know you are in my thoughts even when I am not trying to think about you. I never thought I would ever feel this why for a human before but I do. I don't want to explain it, I just want to enjoy it. Do you not enjoy what we are building between us?" he ran his hand through her hair and against her cheek. Feeling slightly odd having said anything at all about it.  
  
"I… I don't know. I mean this is all happening really fast. I mean I like it but I am not sure if this is what I what. I mean I was going to do back to my world after we found the shards, but I…" her eyes had tears in them he could smell her confusion and sadness, as he pulled her closer to him and let her bury her face into him. He wanted her to stay with him, but he also knew that she loved Inuyasha and her family, he did not want to push her way. He had not cared for someone like this since his mother died long ago. He didn't want to lose this feeling she was giving him.  
  
"Shh," he said softly into her hair, "you don't need to figure anything out now." He had decided that night that he cared for her just to what depths he did not know.  
  
The sun awoke Kagome from her sleep; she smiled when she remembered Sesshoumaru's understanding and gentleness last night. He had walked her to her room and kissed her forehead before saying goodnight.  
  
She went to the window, and let her thoughts wonder. She was starting to like Sesshoumaru, maybe even love him, but that made her feel like she was backstabbing her love for Inuyasha. She still loved him even if he had chosen Kikyou, yet somehow she felt she would never be truly out of her shadow with Inuyasha She knew that she would be doomed to be a substitute until the real one was with Inuyasha, but here she didn't feel like a shadow. She felt like she was Kagome not Kikyou's reincarnation. But could she stay after it was done?  
  
She new that if she stayed here she would miss her family terribly, but she also couldn't help but feeling a deep sadness that she would never be able to see them again. Who she wondered? Her friends, yes, she truly had come to love her friend here more than any other friends she had back home. Her friends there had not fought with her, and saved her life more times that she could count. Yes, she would defiantly miss her friends very much if she couldn't come back. And now she found that she had a son, though she did not bare him herself she could feel a strong bond between them. But why was she now feeling bad that she might never see Sesshoumaru, yes she was starting to like him. She didn't think it was like she would have a boyfriend or something, did she? Yet, when she thought of not seeing him ever again, it felt like someone was trying to kill her, she felt a twist of pain like she had felt when she lost Inuyasha to Kikyou. If she left she would never see them again, and the thought of that sliced her like a knife. . She didn't want to miss seeing them.   
  
She knew now that when everything was done the Shikon would disappear and once she went home she could never return. She bit her lip in concentration.  
  
She was so torn as to what to do. Her love for her family in the future, and for her friends torn at her down to her core, she wanted to continue to move between both times so that she wouldn't have to chose. She leaned against the window, and sighed what was she going to do. She continued ponding over her feelings that she had for Sesshoumaru, her friends, and family.  
  
Her thoughts where broken when she heard Jaken running down the hall yelling something, then he slammed against the wall. She went to the door and opened it. She looked at the toad youkai with his eyes glazed over clutching his staff, staring out into space.  
  
"I told you. Don't order me around you rotten, smelly toad." Kisho was standing at the end of the hall in a fighting stance, breathing deeply, "and if you ever hit me with that stupid staff again I will bash your head in with it." His eyes had a golden fire to them, has be cracked his claws. Taking in the condition of the little twerp outside her door.  
  
Kagome froze in place at how much his presents filed the area, she was almost afraid of him. But she also saw the same attitude Inuyasha normally had as he was yelling at his opponents. She almost laughed when she realized how much like both of them he was, you could truly tell he was related to them both. He kept true to his name, one you knew his own mind, at least that is what she thought Kisho meant. Before Jake could get up, he stormed off, out of site.  
  
"Stupid brat, thinks he owns the palace, how dare he treat…"Jaken was cut off when Kagome kick the ugly youkai in the side. He glared at her, then stood and swung the staff of heads tripping her back into her room, raising the staff of heads high in the air, "Stupid wench learn your place. You will not hit the loyal servant of Sesshou…"  
  
"Jaken," The deep voice of Sesshoumaru broke through his rant, "What are you doing?" He looked down at Jaken, then to Kagome who was lying on the floor, he felt quite upset that Jaken had attacked her.  
  
Jaken turned around and bowed low before Sesshoumaru, "Ahh, Sesshoumaru-sama I was merely teaching this human wench her place in a youkai lord's home, sir"  
  
Sesshoumaru glare down at his retainer, as his eyes narrowed. Before Jaken could say another word or for Kagome to blink, the green youkai went flying through the air and out Kagome's window. Once Jaken was gone he reached his hand down to her to help her up. "He did not hurt you did he?"  
  
Kagome took his help and stood, she smiled at him, "No I am fine. I think Jaken is in more pain than anything. First Kisho, and now you." Kagome chuckled thinking of how they had the same answer to the question of what to do with Jaken.  
  
"uh?" Sesshoumaru looked puzzled at Kagome who waved her hand at him before she continued.  
  
"Well Kisho, not even 2 minutes ago, threw Jaken against the wall of my room, and now you just kicked him out of my window." Kagome was still chuckling as she told him that.  
  
A smirk graced his features, watching her enjoyment of what had happened. "Jaken deserved it."  
  
It had been three days since Sesshoumaru left to patrol his lands. Kagome walked through the castle finding herself lost in thought. She had been that way since he left. She kept herself busy with the children, and practicing her archery. She figured if it was going to come down to a battle she might want to hone her skills as well.   
  
She had to get rid of some minor youkai that were around the castle the first night Sesshoumaru was gone but it had been easy enough. It seemed like after she killed them though more just decided to come around. She was forced to defeat them with out help, she was starting to feel her power grow. It was almost as if there was something building up inside her, Kaede had said that she wasn't even a where of the true power that she possessed. She was starting to think she might find out.  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep with Rin snuggling up next to her, when Kisho came into her room with tears running down his face. He edged up next to his mother and shook her slightly to wake her. Kagome's eyes drifted open and she smiled when she first saw Kisho, then her smile turned into a look of worry when she saw his face. She set Rin down on the bed and eased out and knelt down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong did you have another nightmare?" Kagome try to sound reassuring to him.  
  
"Yes but it is not what you are thinking," he paused willing the tears in his eyes not to happen as he grabbed her white sleeping gown, "Father is going to die"  
  
Kagome gasp, as tears started to fill her eyes, "No, he will be back tonight. Everything will be fine it was just a dream."  
  
"NO! You don't understand." His eyes hardened and his voice became more commanding, "Dreams, like the one I had are not just dreams. They are events of someone close to me. I watched Father get attacked. I watched him get ejected with some type of poison that is stopping his ability to heal. But he got hurt in the attack and even though he beat them. He is lying there bleeding to death. He is going to die. We have to go help him."  
  
Kagome looked at him, she didn't want to believe what he was saying, "You don't know that." She forced a smile on her face to try to ease the boy's nerves, but something in her told her that she should check it out.  
  
"No, you don't get it. That is a power I got from you. That is why I can see the Shadow youkai in my dreams. Please I can take you to where he is. Please lets go." His eyes were pleading with her to move quickly and his voice was full of worry and fear.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Alright, go tell Jaken what is going on and tell him to keep his slimy butt awake while I am gone."  
  
Aun flew though the air carrying its two passengers to where the small boy was directing. Kagome's heart stopped when she saw a battled field exactly where Kisho had said it would be. She told Aun to land. She secured her bow and arrows, and jumped off Aun searching for the wounded Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kisho ran straight for a small group of trees before Kagome could catch him. Kagome and   
  
Kisho froze when they saw, matted silver hair, and the bloodied form Sesshoumaru lying surrounded in dead youkai.  
  
Kagome dropped down next to him and started looking at his wounds which shouldn't have been that bad had he been able to heal. Kisho looked about his father taking the scent of the area. He could smell three poisons in the area, one of which was his own father's poison the other two he couldn't place.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered to him trying to wake him. Her only answer was a groan. Kagome tore his sleeves and started to remove the upper part of his kimono. She ran her hands over his well muscled chest to the two long slashes. She leaned his body up and started to wrap the make shift bandage on the deep gash on his chest, and then the one on his stomach. He eyes opened, and his claw hand was at Kagome's throat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please…" His eyes widened when he saw Kagome sitting there tears running down her face and Kisho wide eyed at his father's sudden action. His hand went from around her throat to cupping her face. "Ka…go…me…" His hand dropped to his side as his eyes closed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," her voice was high and pained, she leaned her head down to his chest trying to hear a heart beat from him, but between her sobs she couldn't hear a thing. "Sesshoumaru!" her voice creaked as she yelled his name.  
  
"He's alive but we won't be if we don't get moving. This is going to attract other youkai and we need to leave." He put his hand on his mother's shoulder and urged her to move. She nodded then finished her bandage  
  
Kagome and Kisho pushed Sesshoumaru up against a tree to try and move him to his feet. Kisho ran off to get Aun while Kagome held him up. When the dragon mount finally got to the grouping, they started pulling the unconscious Sesshoumaru body on to the beast.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned and growled as they pulled him ungracefully and painfully onto the creature. Kagome pulled herself up on to Aun and settled Sesshoumaru in front of her against her body as she held him tight. Kisho jumped back behind his mother and yelled to the beast to take to the air.  
  
When they finally landed at the palace Jaken was there throwing a fit. After they finally got Sesshoumaru to his room Kagome started cleaning his wounds and bandaging them again.   
  
She sent Kisho and Jaken to go get the herbs she would need to try and cure the poison. After they left, Kagome broke down and cried into his chest. She was frighten, afraid to lose him. She didn't know when it happened but she had fallen in love with him.  
  
"Kago… me… why are you crying" a low whispered voice broke into her tears. She looked up, her face tear stained, as she looked into his golden eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He lifted hand to her head and pulled her close deepening their kiss. Then suddenly he gasped and she pulled back, "Am I hurting you?" she ran her hand over his chest checking his wounds.  
  
He grabbed her hands stopping their search; she looked up and met his gaze. "I am fine." His voice was low and pained, "Why where you crying Kagome?"  
  
She blinked away her tears, "I was worried, worried about you Sesshoumaru." Her hands went up to his face and brushed away the dirt and hair off his face.   
  
"You were worried about me? You don't need to I will be fine." He groaned as he tried to sit up then stopped when he felt pain shoot through him.  
  
"No you won't, your not healing, Sesshoumaru. What ever attacked you has poisoned you, and that is stopping you from healing the way you normally would have." Her hands went to push him down gently on the bed. "You need to stay lying down until I can cure the poison in your system. Jaken and Kisho…" She was cut off as he claimed her lips with his own. He explored the sweet taste of her mouth running his tongue over her teeth, and against her cheeks. He released her lightly kissing her lips. He reached up and cupped her face with his hands. "Your so beautiful." His eyes fluttered close, as her hands reached up to his hands on her face in pure surprise.  
  
'Wow no one's ever called me beautiful before. Does he care for me too? Does he love me like I have started to love him 'She thought to herself has heat rose to her face. She checked his wounds one last time before she knelt next to his bed and laid her head on his chest and rested, listening to the sound of his heart beat, and the raise and fall of his breathing. Letting the sounds and the motion of his breathing relax her and slowly darkness claimed her in a peaceful sleep, as the sun rose on the horizon.  
  
When he awoke late the next day he found her sleeping against him, with her body lightly tucked underneath his arm. He brought his other hand up to her face and lightly traced the lines of her sleeping form. He wrapped his arm around her tighter, and slowly took in her scent, letting ascents fill him. She started to slowly stretch, her muscles tensed, and relaxed down her body. Feeling her do that filled his stomach with an odd sensation, that caused him to have a heat raise in his body.   
  
He watched Kagome's eyes float open, then a very bright red blush filled her cheeks. She started to push her self up against him, but stopped when she heard him grunt, as he pulled her back down.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean.." he barely heard her, "I didn't mean to fall asleep. "  
  
"It's fine," He pulled her closer and kissed her temple and held her tight against his chest, content with having her so close. She rested her head listening to his heart beat.  
  
"How are you feeling today," her words where concerned.  
  
"I feel fine, thanks to you." He kissed her head as he smelled her hair, he pulled back slightly when he noticed the strong scent of blood and poison all over them both, "I need a bath, I have to get this scent off me."  
  
She looked at him questioningly then realized what they both were covered in. She stood up and waited for him to do the same. When she saw he was having trouble getting to his feet. She went and helped him up and allowed him to lean on her as they made way to the bath house.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the bath house with Kagome's help. Even though he really didn't need it after he got to his feet. He was just enjoying her being so close.  
  
Kagome's face felt like it was on fire as she watched Sesshoumaru disrobe what was left of his clothing and step towards the spring. Her eyes traveled the length of his body, semi-consciously. When she realized he was looking at her, she quickly turned around with her back to him.  
  
'hmph human modesty' He thought to himself. Wrapping his tail around him to better make her comfortable, he frowned when he saw the blood matted fur. He looked at his bandages and began to rip them off.  
  
Kagome swung around to face him. "What do you think…" stopped in mid sentence as she took a step towards him, reaching out to touch his chest.   
  
The skin of the wounds was closed in a red puckered state. Though you could tell there had been wounds it looked like they were several weeks old and healing quite well.  
  
"How…" she ran her hand over the wounds.  
  
"After the poison was cured my body's natural healing kicked in. Through it pains me to say that it is still not yet back to normal." He took a step towards her and pulled her gaze from his chest to his face. He looked into her shimmering blue-grey eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "You need to get that stench off you as well, it is quite appalling."  
  
Kagome looked down to find Sesshoumaru slowly unbuttoning her shirt. "EEK, What are you doing?" She quickly covered herself.  
  
"Don't do that." He winced as the sound reverberated in the room.  
  
"uh?" Kagome then felt foolish, she knew how sensitive Inuyasha's ears where, it was only right to guess that Sesshoumaru's would be more so. By the time Kagome realized this, she also realized she was standing without a shirt in front of him. Kagome could hear her own heart beating wildly in her head, put when she went to cover herself up she was pulled into a firm embrace.  
  
After a great deal of coatsing they were both in the hot spring. He never thought she could have gotten any redder than when she allowed her eyes to travel the length of his body, but it had. She kept her back turned towards him and her hair hid her skin from his view. He walked over to her and brushed her hair aside causing her to tense at his touch.  
  
He bent his head down and he kissed her shoulder, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. The feel of her wet skin on his body sent shock waves through his body, and a pooling heat in his loins. He released her and turned away to regain control of himself. Her scent had gotten much stronger in the last few days, and there was something different. He thought on her scent then realized she got gone into heat.  
  
He had started to walk away from her when her hands looped around him and pulled him closer. "Let me help you with your hair" He touched her hand with his and nodded easing himself farther in the water so she could reach.   
  
She lathered her shampoo in his hair making sure to focus on the mats in it before she had him rise. After she helped him she started to wash her own hair but found that he moved her hands and was helping her with her hair like she did with him.   
  
When she broke the surface of the water she found she was facing Sesshoumaru and he claimed her lips in a chaste kiss. He could feel her leaning into the kiss and he deepened it. As he deepened the kiss the strength of her scent became so strong it was making him feel light headed. His blood burned with a pure natural desire to take her. When he pulled back he simply held her close to him, fighting down his urge to mate with her, trying to regain control. He found the longer he stayed there the more he wanted her, the more control he was starting to lose.  
  
He turned from her and headed over to the edge of the spring. His was head spinning with the most basic desire. He pulled himself out and grabbed the towel, and started to dry himself with it.  
  
Kagome stood dumbfounded as he left her arms, and got out. She wrapped her arms around herself to replace his warmth, as she headed to the edge he was near.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" her voice was small and afraid, maybe she was wrong. Maybe he didn't care about her like she thought. Fear welled up in her stomach, she felt a great since of dread, as she watched him leave the bath house with out so much as a glance back at her.  
  
Kagome felt her tears running down her face, and hit the water of the spring. It left like some part of her was going to die. She covered her face with her hands and lean against the spring. She was sure now the Sesshoumaru was just playing with her feelings. He didn't care for anything other than the Tetsusaiga. She cursed herself for feeling this way. Why was it she had set herself up to be hurt like this all the time? First with Inuyasha and now with his brother, she felt stupid for letting her feelings take over.  
  
"Kagome, you baka." She whispered letting her tears run feely now. She would defeat this shadow youkai and get the shards then she would go home never to see either Inuyasha or his stupid brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart clenched up in his chest when he heard he begin to cry. He did not want to make her cry. He was unsure if he would be able to control himself if he had stayed. He wanted to run back in there and wrap his arms around her. But, he did not want to force her to be his mate. 'Wait, his mate? When did he start to consider her a possibility to be his mate?' He never dreamed a day would come when he would consider a human for a mate, but now he was.  
  
He was not sure she would want to be his mate. He on several occasions had tried to take her from this world. She seemed to love Inuyasha, yet that love seemed to make her so sad. All he wanted to do was make her happy, so that she would never cry again.  
  
He was afraid. Afraid that his animal instinct would scare her way from him. Yet he felt he was doing that now. He never thought the day would come that a human would make him feel afraid, like this. He walked way from the bath house; he would have to explain it to her, if she would even talk to him. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Future's Burden

Disclaimer: I do not own anything thing to do with Inuyasha they are owned by Rumik Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 6 Future's Burden   
  
It had been several days since Kagome had saved Sesshoumaru. She had been avoiding him like he was the plague. The only people who saw her where the children and he could tell that they could sense something was wrong. More than once he had found Rin with sad eyes staring at Kagome. Even his own son growled whenever he came with in her sights.  
  
He would stand outside her door or her window and listened to her cry herself to sleep. She always smelled of sadness and despair. He kicked himself for being stupid that day, but he knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
He knew this shouldn't bother him but it did. It hurt him to see her crying because of what he did. He missed seeing her, and talking to her in those quiet moments they had alone while Rin and Kisho ran around pestering Jaken. The feeling she gave him was one he had not felt in over a century, not since his mother lived. He thought he had stopped his need of joy and love but Rin had awakened that part of him again.   
  
But he had no experience with relationships. No, he should forget it, soon enough this would all be over. She would be gone and so would Kisho and his feelings would fade. Rin would be sad when they left but she would get over it soon enough and his life could get back to normal. He sat down and picked up a scroll he had been reading, knowing soon both her and the boy child would be gone from his life.  
  
Kisho's dreams had been getting more frequent, in the last few days. He was sure that he would be able to start tracking it in the next week. He noticed the day his father had awakened that something was wrong. He could smell the bitter scent of despair and unimaginable sadness on his mother. He had hoped it would go away but now three days later it didn't seem to.   
  
He saw that the light had faded from there eyes and neither where acting right. Rin had seen it too. She did not want to say anything to his mother for fear it would make her even sadder. But they couldn't track the shadow youkai with his mother in her state of despair, it would mean her death.  
  
He knew he was going to have to do something about it, and if he was right his father had something to do with it. He was going to have him fix it. No he was going to make him fix it, not for him but for his mother.   
  
He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do it yet. But he would fix anyway. First he had to confront his father. He turned the corners of the palace making sure his mother or Rin didn't see him as he thought on what he was going to say to change things for the better, but he had to figure something out.  
  
He stood in front of Sesshoumaru's study, he took in a deep breath. "Come in, child." His voice ushered his son into the study.   
  
Kisho matched into the study, stomping his feet. He was going to find out what was going on and he was going to fix it, he reminded himself.   
  
"What did you do?" he yelled at Sesshoumaru who looked up from the scroll he was reading.   
  
"To who?" The cool voice sound disinterested and slightly unpleased  
  
"Mother, what did you do you HER! FIX IT NOW!" Sesshoumaru was slightly taken back and annoyed by his tone.  
  
"You will not speak to me in that manner." He sat down the scroll and stood up stepping towards him.  
  
"Look what ever you did you have to fix it. Mother can't go out there the way she is." His voice was laced concern, but his eyes where full of anger.  
  
"What are you talking about boy" he raised a bow and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"The youkai, I am starting to be able to feel the victims in my dreams."  
  
"Good then this whole thing can end and the two of you can leave."  
  
The words slapped Kisho in the face. He realized that he was just told that his father did want anything to do with him. He glared into his eyes and saw no emotions in them. He thoughts swam, replaying his time here, then he shook his head, no this was not what he had come to talk about.  
  
"What did you do? She was fine until you got hurt and ever since then she…"  
  
"That is not any business of a child's," Kisho stepped back at the anger he saw in his fathers face, "Now leave." Sesshoumaru turn away sure the matter would be settled now. Even thought the pain he saw and smelled pained him slightly he was getting annoyed with the tone his son was taking.  
  
Kisho knew he couldn't leave it like this and he knew he would be in trouble for doing this but right now he didn't care there was something far greater at stake than his or his father's pride. He had to make him fix it, or his past would be repeated here. He hardened his glare at his father and stepped toward him, "No, not until this is fixed." His was voice cold and his gaze unmoving.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced back at the boy who stood with no fear or anger in front of him, instead he was filled with concern and pure determination, "I told you it is none of your concern, now leave. You are trying my patients boy." Sesshoumaru clinched his fist in annoyance at Kisho's disrespect.  
  
"No, I will not leave until you say you are going to fix what ever it is you did." Kisho stood there waiting to be slapped any second now he knew it was going to be coming for the way he was acting.  
  
Sure enough no sooner than he finished his last sentence he was slapped hard jerking his head and sending him backwards a few feet.  
  
"Do not question me again." Sesshoumaru watched him as he stumbled a bit, then he shook his head and turn his face back up to meet his gaze. His actions unwavering, as he stood himself straight.  
  
"When will you get over your own pride." Kisho raised his hand and wiped the blood from his lip, then stepped closer to his father. He could here a low growl from his chest, as he continued to speak. "You have a pride that will kill you. No matter how strong or good you are there is always the chance that you will be…" His words stopped as he was again slapped a cross the face, sending him reeling back. But he again stood proud in front of his father, but he refused to get angry right now. Then he continued, "Always the chance you will be beaten, you should know that now."  
  
"You almost died three nights ago. Doesn't that prove that even you can be beaten." Kisho saw pure fire in his fathers eyes, "You are not so strong as…" Again Sesshoumaru stuck the boy trying to stop his point less chatter, sending him falling back into the case. Yet again he stood and raised his chin proudly unwilling to let his father stop his attempts at convincing him, "not so strong as you can't be beaten. You need to work together, and she will die if she is like that, then you will follow her in death shortly after." Kisho had changed the tone of his voice so as not to offend him again as he stepped away from the bookshelf, watching his father's reaction.  
  
They stood quietly staring at each other, neither willing to budge on their position.  
  
"If you are done with your little speech now, you can leave." Sesshoumaru was seething right now and if this boy didn't leave he would be forced to be quite a bit rougher with him, marking sure he got point that his word should not be questioned.   
  
Kisho stood there quietly watching his father's anger, he had to find a way. Find a way to make him care about something. The flee Myouga had told him wonderful stories of his grandfather and how he cared for a great many things. But when he asked what about his father, he was told that he was cold and uncaring.   
  
'I have seen him care though when he was training me. I saw emotions in his eyes and on his face. He has smiled about something other than killing Inuyasha. I know that somewhere he does care, it is just he is too stubborn to admit it. So then how to I use this to get him to fix what ever he did to my mother. I know he cares I have seen the way the look at each other. It is sickening, I am never going to look at a girl that way, YUCK. What can I do short of getting myself beating to a bloody pulp. He is just as stubborn as Myouga said my uncle was back before he died.'   
  
"Your just as bad as INUYASHA WAS!" his words laced with comtemped and pure anger, he threw his hands up to his mouth as soon as the words left it, realizing exactly what he let be said without thinking.  
  
Sesshoumaru used his great speed, and had his son by the throat lifting him off the ground. He could smell fear now pouring off him as he dangled there wide eyed. "You will never compare me to that stupid hanyou, ever again. You maybe my son but I will not tolerate this type of act any more. I have tolerated it long enough. I am nothing like Inuyasha, you will do well to remember this in the future"  
  
Tears welled up in Kisho's eyes. He willed them not to come but he could not stop them from falling. He looked into his father's angry gaze, knowing that was the wrong thing to say, but he didn't care any more. He was going to die soon any ways so he would rather have it at the hand of his father than the shadow youkai that haunted his dreams. Between sobs of defeat and shallow breaths he whispered to his father, "please… end… this."  
  
The words where so low that Sesshoumaru hardly heard them, "End what?" he was confused as to what exactly he would be ending and that confusion was plain in his voice.  
  
"My… life…"  
  
His eyes widened when he heard those words, as he saw his son close his eyes waiting for the blow that would make it all stop. "Why?" His heart felt like it just hit the floor, when he reopened eyes gazing deeply into his own.  
  
"I am tired, Tired of seeing people die, that I care about. Tired of watching the ones I love be hurt, and then die. I have to live with the knowledge that one mother is dead, and now I am going to have to watch another die to. I am tired of lying saying that it will be alright when I know now that everyone will die like they did before. I am so tried, Please… end it, so I won't have to see it any more. I don't want to see these things any more. I don't want to feel it any more, I just want it to be over. I want the feeling of peace, with out the pain that I have to bear. It is so hard so… Will you…Help me… Please…"   
  
His voice never became more than a whisper, and the tears flowed freely from his pleading golden eyes. Sesshoumaru lowered the boy down to the ground, his chest felt has if it where going to burst, as he listened to his own son beg him for the release of death. This child, who walked into his life three weeks ago, now wanted him to make his life's blood flow freely from his body.   
  
He couldn't do it though, he couldn't kill him. He could see parts of himself in this boy, even though he might look like Inuyasha. He inwardly hated fate for giving him that face, but still, he had made a place for himself in his heart. He had proven that he was indeed worthy of the blood that was in him. Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his hands and put them on the child's shaking shoulders, then he pulled him into his chest just holding his son feeling his tears soak through the kimono he wore. He squeezed his son trying to push all the fears that he had out of him. He could smell the fear and sadness fill the room. He was so sad about everything he had seen and been though. I wished he hadn't been so rough now with him. He wished he could take all those fears into himself so this small boy wouldn't have to think about such things anymore. He had tried to act like he didn't care but he knew he did, he couldn't stop caring.  
  
He never felt so lost, as for what to do. Battling Inuyasha was easier than hearing this boy, his son, ask him to take his life. He knew what to do in a battle he had trained for battle all his life. Now he was going through a battle to be a father, no training he had could have ever prepared him for it.  
  
"I can't do that." His voice seemed low and pained being just loud enough for Kisho to hear, "You have to stay here so that you can one day be Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
"I know you said that but, I can't stand to see her die again and you… you cause her such great pain, and I can't see her die again. I see it every night in my dreams, I see her get swallowed up into the darkness and…"  
  
Sesshoumaru not wanting to here anymore squeezed him tight enough he let out his breath cutting off his sentence. As he finally admitted to himself that he could not let either of them go.  
  
"I can't end your life," Sesshoumaru set his chin on his head, feeling the child sob with such pure grief, "Don't ask this of me again."  
  
The child sniffed into his kimono, "I can't take it anymore. I see that you are both unhappy, and mother is so sad. I never liked seeing her sad. I can't… I can't take her being so sad." Kisho wrapped his arms around his father hugging the man he never knew growing up, it felt right some how. A peace started to fill his being as he felt the calm embrace.  
  
"I will take care of her. You just stay away from her today and keep Rin way as well." He pulled him away from his chest and looked at his swollen puffy face, "If you are around then she won't talk to me. I will have Jaken take you exploring someplace." He took his sleeve and wiped his face drying his tears. "Now stop crying. You can't tell her though do you understand?" Kisho stepped back, confused about why he couldn't be here, he didn't question it though, his father said was going to fix things, so he nodded and turned away leaving the room. Glancing back in a worried look, he smiled slightly before he shut the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed kneeling for some time, frozen replaying what just happened. He never thought that he would be so unable to take a life. After Kisho was long out of hearing range he stood up. He still felt pained by his words; his body was slow and sluggish as he looked down to the floor still trying to shake the eerie feeling in him. He said he would take care of Kagome, and he would. Having the children gone would make things easier, seeing as she couldn't hide behind them.  
  
Sesshoumaru left his study to find Jaken. He would have him take them to the mountain fields just above the palace, for the day that should give him more than enough time.   
  
-------------  
  
Hey everyone, I know I had Sesshoumaru get really rough in this chapter, but i had to make him it some type of breaking point. That made him realize was was going on. Let me know what you think. 


	8. Chapter 7: Passions

Hello every, I am glad to here that my last chapter moved some of you. I did have a question that i did wished to answer.  
  
The name Kisho means one who knows his own mind. I have tried to make him as subborn as possible for him to show that.  
  
****Warning**** This chapter does contain a sex sceen in it. I would have to say LEAMON content. Please let me know if you feel i should change the rating on it. YOu have all been warned now.  
  
Disclaimer: Like before I don't own INuyasha or any of the other characters they belong to Rumik Takahashi.  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Passions.  
  
Around noon, Kagome had wondered the halls looking for the children for the last hour. But she hadn't seen them or Jaken at all. She knew Sesshoumaru was here but she couldn't find any one else and she really didn't want to be around Sesshoumaru right now. It just felt weird, and it hurt. She wasn't sure why it hurt so bad to be around him but it hurt. It hurt her as bad as when she was call Kikyou by Inuyasha.   
  
She stopped in her tracks. When did she gain such strong feelings for him? She groaned to herself not to think about this now and focus on finding the children. He had made his feelings clear, even if he was a cold as ice, he made himself clear. "Where could they have gone?"  
  
"I sent them out for the day," Sesshoumaru watched her jump when she heard his voice. She turned to him but didn't let her gaze meet his, instead she seemed to be looking around him or through him. He stepped closer to her, and put his hand under her chin and eased her blue eyes to meet his golden ones. He had to see her eyes, he felt like he wasn't going to be able to speak if he couldn't, see them.  
  
"I was stupid," his voice was low and he brought his arms to brace on her shoulders. He could feel her tense under her blue sweeter. Her eyes glistened with confusion and tears. He knew she had to be confused beyond all doubt now. But she also smelled of fear. He wasn't sure what she was afraid of but he didn't like her being afraid near him anymore.  
  
"You… where… stupid, But you… You" a single tear rolled down her cheek as she bit her lip willing others not to spill from her brilliant eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you," he took his hand and wiped the tear from her face, "I was trying to protect you."  
  
"FROM WHAT!!," she snapped at him He was quite taken back by how her mood changed that fast at him. It went from fear and sadness, that of anger in an instant. He didn't think about her tone towards him or the fact that he was behaving unnaturally right now. He just had to get her to understand.  
  
"From me," he snapped back.  
  
Kagome stood there in awe, she brought her hands up to her chest and held them together near her heart. Her heart was beating so fast it was hurting her ears, she tried to calm it down but it wouldn't. She looked away from him as her cheeks flushed, relief swam over her. It like a huge weight had been lifted off her heart, but she was angry with him, angry for him not telling her sooner, for making her think things. Why had he been so cold? Her hands turned into fist. "Why do you have to be Mr. Ice man? I mean do you have any feelings at all?  
  
"Ice man, I am not a man, and I am not mad out of ice.?" He looked at her questionly unsure why she called him an elemental youkai, surely she knew he was not. "and I do have feelings. Even if you don't know about them." He pulled himself from confusion, and focused and what was going on.  
  
"Why are you so cold towards people? You act like you are afraid to let anyone see anything but that stupid Stoic face you where." She wanted to understand him, she needed to understand why he was that way. She didn't think that he understood that was something she needed to know about him.  
  
"You have no right to judge me! You don't know anything about me." He hadn't meant it to sound like that but he narrowed his eyes on her.  
  
"That is because you never talk." He saw a fire in her like she had when she shot the Tetsusaiga with her arrow a year ago.  
  
"I have never had a reason, till now." Kagome's eyes widened slightly did she hear right. She at that moment didn't feel like being angry at him any more. She didn't know what she felt right now other than surprise. Maybe he was so cold because no one had ever cared enough to find out what was going on in his head. "Then you?"  
  
"Care for you? Yes. I wasn't trying to hurt you." He pulled her closer to him as he took in her scent and noted she was still in heat. He pushed back his basic instinct, "I didn't want to do something that you didn't want, and would hate me for."  
  
"Didn't want? Hurt me? Hate you?" she looked slightly confused as to how he was going to hurt her.  
  
He looked down at her; he was not quite sure how to proceed. He knew that she was sensitive to many things and he figured she would be like most human females on this subject. He thought for a long second, "When females are like you are, youkai males are driven by the primal need to mate. I didn't want to force that on you." He ran his hand through her hair allowing her to process the information. It didn't take her long to figure out what he was referring to.  
  
She shook her head then her eyes went wide. "Like me… Oh MY GOD!!! You can tell that stuff!!" She turned away quickly her cheeks a blaze, nervousness in her scent, as she twisted uncomfortably near him.  
  
He allowed him self to smile at her reaction to what he said. He wished she hadn't yelled but he didn't care now. Then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "That is why I left that day. I have found that some where in these three weeks I have come to care very deeply for you," his voice trailed off as he inhaled deeply the scent of her hair, as he paused. "And would like to ask you to stay here with me and be my mate, Kagome." His voice was small and nothing like he thought he could have ever sounded like.  
  
She turned around her gaze met his, her thoughts raced through her mind. 'He cares for me. He just proposed. Well as much of a proposal as I will get from him. I care for him so much, I don't ever really want to leave him.' 'What about Inuyasha? What about your feelings for him?' 'They are still there but he will never love me for being Kagome, he will love me because I am Kikyou's reincarnation. Sesshoumaru loves me for me. There is so much more to him than I thought. He is not the pure cold blooded killer I thought he was. There is a kinder side. What about my family though what will they think? Will they be able to get by with out me? No, they will be happy if I am happy. But what about children will he hate them like he hates Inuyasha. I don't think I could live if he hated our children like that and…'   
  
"Kagome" the words broke her thoughts. Then she noticed that Sesshoumaru's face wasn't a stoic mask, he seemed nervous waiting for her answer, his voice had carried a degree of nervousness about it. His eyes told that his heart could be easily broken at any second.  
  
"I… I… Want to but." She looked down at his chest unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. But she had to ask it was important to her. "What about children, they would all be like…"  
  
"Inuyasha," His voice rang out, seeing as he considered that, "I know, but it would be a life we created so I would cherish any pups we have, just as I cherish you. So much has changed so quickly, things I never thought possible." For the first time since she saw him Sesshoumaru looked afraid. Afraid he might lose her. She reached up and touched the lines on his face with her hand and smiled up at him.   
  
He was right so much has changed in a short time. She found a love after Inuyasha that would cherish her, and love her for being her. Deep down she knew that she fell in love with him the on that day in the dojo. She no longer felt the pain of sadness that she would feel after Inuyasha and Kikyou kissed. She felt warm and at peace with his touch, his warmth.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru, I would love to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, as he squeezed her tighter to his body, wanting to be as close as he could to her. Neither ever wanted it to end, the peace it brought them knowing that the other loved them brought such joy to their hearts.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, he looked down at her, and gave her a predatory grin and picked her up, the way one would pick up his new bride and ran down the hall.  
  
She let out a yelp of surprise, as she grabbed on to his neck, and gazed in to his eyes. She knew where he was taking her. Her stomach turn slightly, and she realized she was afraid. But of what she wasn't sure.  
  
Once they where in his chambers, he laid her on the bed and gently kissed her lips. He started to slowly trail kisses down her neck then he kissed where her shoulder and neck met. The place he would mark her, so that no other would be able to have her.  
  
She gasped when she felt his hand under her shit running his claw hand over her breast, and down her side. She could feel his smile against her neck as he went over the curves of her body slowly as if he where memorizing them.   
  
He pulled his hand out of her shirt and pulled it over her head, causing her raven locks of hair to rain back down on her shoulders He touched the straps of her bra, and started to slowly move them off her shoulders but frowned when he found it still covered her breast from his view.   
  
Kagome chuckled, when she saw he could not remove her bra, and reached back and undid the clasp causing the fabric to loosen around her. He slowly pulled off the strange material, savoring every sight of her. She moved her arms to cover herself from his view, suddenly allowing her fear to take control. He grabbed her hands and slowly moved them away so he could gaze at her beauty.  
  
"Do not hide yourself from me," He leaned down and kissed her, then went to her ear, she couldn't help but giggle slightly at his breath on it, "You have nothing to be afraid of, love." He pulled back slightly as he began to pull the top of his kimono off. Kagome ran her hands over every line of his well muscled chest as he continued to pulling off the rest of their cloths.  
  
Kagome froze under his gaze as he looked at her. She was almost terrified about doing this, but she wanted to do it. She wanted to make love to him, to mate with him. She wasn't sure why she was afraid of him touching her in this way. 'It is because you still don't want to give up on Inuyasha isn't it? Well if he can't be happy if your happy then he doesn't really care.' She bit her lip torn by some strange type of guilt.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed into her eyes, seeing there distant look. He kissed her neck again taking in her sweet scent, and the same sweetness her skin tasted like. He noticed that she was terribly afraid of something as well as a longing in her, but he could smell her desire. He had to pull her back to him and put her fear to rest.  
  
He kissed her roughly, causing her to snap back into the moment. After she did he eased the kiss, into one of pure passion. He allowed his hand to trail gentle down her side causing her to squirm at his touch. He smiled when he found out she was ticklish. He released her from the kiss allowing her to breath.  
  
He ran his other hand down her chest allowing it to stop at her breast. He ran his hand over her taught nipple, then gently started messaging her breast until he heard her moan slightly to his touch. He kissed her lips then trailed kisses down her neck again and a cross her chest until he was nibbling on her breast. He rolled his tongue over it, and he felt her take in a sharp breath as her scent intensified.  
  
Her hand entwined in his hair, no longer fearing what was going to happen, he was being so gentle and only worried about her. He let his other hand roam to her other breast, taking the nipple in his fingers. As he slowly started kissed long her stomach letting he tongue dart out every now and then, until he reach her belly button, he swirled his tongue around it and she let out a small giggle.  
  
He made his way back up and claimed her lips with his and he continued playing with her breast. He ran his hand down past her stomach and slipped his finger into her moist core. She ached up as he did pushing her hands against him as he probed the depths of her body. He inserted another finger, and began to slowly stretch her so as to make his as easy for her as possible when he inserted into her. She moan again as he continued to bring her closer to climax.   
  
She closed her eyes allowing the sensations to fill her body. She was both overjoyed and afraid at what was building in her. It was something that she had never felt before, yet it was bring her the greatest pleasure.  
  
Her eyes where closed and she responded to his every touch like it was heaven. He was glad he could give her so much pleasure. He could smell her scent peak as she neared her sexual ecstasy. He stopped his probing and place himself on top of her as kissed her. When her eyes opened to look at him for why he had stopped, a look of pure concern was on his face. She was unsure exactly why until he spoke softly in her ear.  
  
"Are you sure? This is most likely going to hurt quite badly" Her eyes widened she hadn't thought about that, she hadn't thought about it hurting. But it was a pain that she knew was important to endure, she trusted him not to hurt her if he could help it. His eyes where full of concern asking, if she wanted to go through this pain. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him. When she pulled back she nodded, he kissed her forehead then her lips.  
  
He thrust himself into her as he sank his fangs into her, biting her neck. She cried out in such pain, Sesshoumaru though his heart was going to break. He had not wanted to hurt he like this. She dug her nails into his back, he ignored the pain in his back and the blood he felt from her doing so. Right now all he wanted to do was ease her pain. He licked the bite he gave her, more to sooth her pain, and stop the bleeding. He looked pain stakingly, into her tearful eyes as he sat there on top of her afraid to move, just allowing her body to adjust to him as he whispered apologies to her, and how much he care for her, kissing away her tears.   
  
After a minute she relaxed and she looked up at him with eyes that were no longer filled with pain, but love. She raised herself up and kissing him as he began to slowly rock back and forth. He buried his head in her neck as he listened to her moan as he slowly went deeper into her. As she relaxed more her hips started to move along with his and he began to rock harder against her body, moving his hand to her hips as she ached her back, relishing in the feeling he was giving her.  
  
Her hands grabbed the futon, as she neared her climax again. He began to thrust harder and faster, causing her to cry out his name as she tighten her legs around him, and again brought her hand up to his back and was digging into it with her nails.   
  
She looked at him unsure of the feeling inside her. She closed her eyes; he began to thrust himself into her she began to feel like something was going to explode from her if he didn't stop. As the motions got harder and faster she could see his eyes start to redden. She called his name and could feel herself starting to lose control. She tensed as she cried out at her release then felt Sesshoumaru grab on to her tighter as she felt him tense, then release, as well.   
  
Sesshoumaru rested himself down on her allowing her full scent to wash over him as they both laid there panting Kagome wrapped her arms around him and just enjoyed the comforting feeling of his embrace. He pulled up and she winced as he pulled out of her.   
  
He laid on his side next to her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed his mark on her neck then laid his head on her, allowing them both to relax. He felt her hand go up to her neck and touch his mark.  
  
"Wha…" she turned her head to see his eyes.  
  
"It means you are mine, and that I am ours." She smiled as she turned herself to embrace him in a hug. They sat there holding each other, not feeling the need to say anything more. Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead then allowed himself to do the same.  
  
The two lovers slept peacefully, their hearts now calmed by the love they felt for each other. Both felt an inner peace that they found in the other's love, neither wanting to leave the others embrace.   
  
Sesshoumaru awoke near sunset, and looked lovingly at the sleeping woman in his arms. He kissed her again, as she began to stir. She smiled at him as she looked into his golden eyes. She reached up her hand and cupped his face as she kissed his lips in a sweet embrace.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as if it was some secret meant for his ears only.  
  
He smiled at her, "And I you." He kissed her fore head.  
  
They headed to the bath house. Cleaning up before the children got home. Sesshoumaru had given her a blue kimono with a white flower pattern on it and a silver sash with dark blue swirl on it. While he wore his normal attire.  
  
-----  
  
Jaken was chasing the two into the gate, when they got out to the court yard. Jaken hit the ground when he was blindsided by a rock, when he muttered something about Rin. Jaken chased the children about the court yard losing the battle to catch them. Every time he would mutter some curse about either child he was hit with something from the other.   
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru both laughed at the scene that played out before them, then called to the children, greeting them with open arms as Jaken fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
After dinner both children where, too, exhausted from the days events. They were lovingly put to bed, as the two adults two did the same. Today had been a very eventful day for just about everyone.  
  
--------  
  
Well how did i do gang? I currently only have one chapter left that is fully written, so updates might get a little slower as I write down the rest of it. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	9. Chapter 8: Search

Ok gang here is another chapter. Sorry it took me so long but my brain is not working well with my creative side. I know where i want to go with the story but I am having troubles figuring out how to get there. It is worse than writters block to me write now. Any ways here it is enjoy.   
  
  
  
~later, Lady K.  
  
Disclaimer, Nope i still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 8: Search.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed the boy to knock this time before telling him come in. He stood there in a nice blue and black haori and hakama set, with a black sash tied around his waste. Kisho held the Tetsusaiga sheath in both hand a crossed his body, a look of concern on his face, that darkened the normal bright color of his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his brow at the boy as he stopped in front of him. He looked at his father with a degree of seriousness which he had come to expect from his child.  
  
"The next dream I have we should be able to start tracking it down?" His voice was low and had worry in it, " but… I… uh, I…" He turned his gaze away and looked down at the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"But you what, I hardly have the time to listen to you prattle about in front of me so spit it out" He looked upon his son with great scrutiny.  
  
"I still can't use it fully yet. So we won't be able to beat it unless we get Inuyasha now, but that means…" His voice cracked. He didn't wait to see any body die.  
  
"His death… No Inuyasha will not be joining us. Simply because we will not be needing his help." He arms where now holding the boys shoulders pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"But I can't use it fully, and from what mother said you can't even touch it so now what are we going to do" He briefly looked up then back down to the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"We will…"Sesshoumaru reached down and touched the Tetsusiaga, "Win." Kisho gasped when he saw his father touching the sword in his hand and not get repelled by the barrier. He dropped his hands from the sword. Leaving his father standing slightly dumbfounded at the item he held in his hand.  
  
After what seemed like hours of him staring at the sword, he pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and watched as it transformed into the fang. He looked down at his son, with a smile a cross his features, he finally had his father's most powerful weapon.  
  
"How?" Sesshoumaru voice was clearly shocked and the voice that answered him surprised him even more.  
  
"I think it was part of Inuyasha's wish that a full youkai be able to use it as long as they were using it to protect," Kagome walked through the door to the study, the sound of the fabric of her black kimono was the only sound in the room. She stopped to look down at her son, then up to her mate. "That would be the only reason that Kisho was ever able to wield it."  
  
"Your saying my brother broke the barrier of the Tetsusaiga with his wish." He looked up at her away from the sword in his hand for the first time.  
  
"Maybe not broke the barrier just extended it. This Tetsusaiga is far different from the one Inuyasha now carries." She smiled at him, "You finally got it Sesshoumaru, you finally got your father's fang and you didn't even have to kill Inuyasha for it."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at her comment, he did indeed have it now. He held his father's power, but in an odd way he didn't feel like destroying his brother with it like he thought he would. He looked into her eyes realizing that he didn't have to fight with Inuyasha for the sword any more and smiled back to her. He leaned over to her and kissed her, truly happy for the first time in centuries.  
  
"EWWW!!! Disgusting! Can't you two do that someplace else like your room?" He stepped away from the couple.  
  
The pair broke apart and looked down at the boy. Kagome resisted the urge to laugh, as she felt Sesshoumaru let out a low grumble from his chest She quickly place a hand on his chest bring his attention back to her.  
  
He looked down at her and gave her a light smirk. "All of these rooms in the palace are my rooms." The boy turned around seeing that they were so close and seemed like they where going to kiss again. He turned back around when he heard Kagome laughing, he shot them a confused look and left the room, leaving them be.  
  
---------Kisho's Dream-----  
  
The three men sat at the fire, the moon shining down on them, as the smell of Sake filled the air. Their voices could be heard but the words they were saying where important.  
  
The oldest of the men stood his grey hair reflecting part of the moons light. He placed his hand on his sword, then the other men went quiet. Taking up their weapons as well. They gazed out to where they heard something but all they saw was the blackness of night. Slowly a man in full armor started walking towards the sound leaving his companions behind to watch his back.  
  
The men watched as their friend disappear into the blackness out in front of them. Just after he was from view they heard a muffled yelled and something fall to the ground.  
  
They ran for where their friend had been, drawing their swords, they froze in fear when they saw two lighting blue eyes staring at them from the darkness. The two looked at each other and charge forward determined to avenge their friend.  
  
As soon as they hit the darkness, their bodies where paralyzed, their skin went pale, as they lifted off the ground.   
  
Their screams could not be heard no matter how much they did. The blood flowed from them being carried in the winds current then disappearing. Then two red beating lumps of flesh burst from their chest as their bodies when limp and fell to the ground.  
  
The unknown attacker slipped into the darkness, living his victims to rot. As he left a barely noticeable purple glow came from them, shining like a beacon against the grey flesh of the dead.   
  
The lighting blue orbs faded as it started to move away glancing up towards the sky. As the light faded out.  
  
-------End Kisho's Dream-------  
  
Kisho jumped up threw on a simple kimono, and tossed a few things into a bag. He ran out of his room, knowing now was the time. He was running and turning the corners so fast he was a streak of color in the halls. His heart was pounding so rapidly in his head, he couldn't hear.  
  
He got to the door. He didn't bother knock, he ran in. Startling both of the adults in the room, from their sleep. They looked at him with frustration and confusion.  
  
"We have to go Now!" he exclaimed between breaths.  
  
It took a few second for what they heard to sink in and what it meant. The two then shot up out of bed, were dressed, grabbing their weapons, and Kagome her back pack. They were ready go in a few minutes.  
  
While the two got ready Kisho ran through the halls again, telling Jaken they were leaving and didn't know when they would be back. Then he ran to the court yard, and paced back and forth for a minute as the two quickly walked out of the house. He raised an eye brow at the two. Why where they moving so slow, they had to move faster.  
  
"Come on lets go, or we are going to miss it, come ON!" he ran for the gate only to be grabbed up by Sesshoumaru who had taken to the air.   
  
Kagome was wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's tail clinging to his back, and Kisho was in his arms, quietly focusing on where they needed to go.  
  
After some time Sesshoumaru was starting to wonder if Kisho knew where they where going. He had described the whole thing like he had been there. But it wasn't his sight he was going off of right now. It was the aura that surrounded the bodies.  
  
Kisho looked up at the sky from time to time trying to place the stars from his dream. He could feel the aura around them getting closer as it got weaker. He cursed himself for not being able to pin point it. He knew they where close but how close he couldn't say. He sighed when the aura disappeared. He glanced up and told his father they should land because it was gone.  
  
Kisho sat wake all night poking at the fire cursing himself for not finding it sooner. He pick up rocks and started throwing them into a tree as hard as he could wishing that he wasn't so weak right now.  
  
Sesshoumaru listen as Kisho silently berated himself under his breath, he was not aware that someone could hear it if they chose to listen. He watched as the rocks he started throwing stuck into the tree. Once he finally stopped he leaned back against a tree and continually poked the fire until drawn.  
  
Kagome woke up and stretched, she started boiling water for ramen. As she looked at a red eyed Kisho, and Sesshoumaru watching him intently.  
  
"Goodmorning," She smiled at them both.  
  
"Goodmorning," Sesshoumaru flashed her a small smile.  
  
"There is nothing good about it." Kisho started, "I could even find them last night. Some help I was." Kagome looked at him with concern but before she could speak Sesshoumaru had spoken up.  
  
"Enough," Kisho looked up at his father who was now towering over him, "I have heard this all night, I am tired of hearing it."  
  
"But I…" He glance down ,depressed at the fact he forgot that his father was a youkai and there for had better hearing than a human would.  
  
Kagome looked at the pair confused as to what they were talking about. She hadn't heard anything but night noises last night, but then they did have better hearing.  
  
Having eaten breakfast the group was packed up and moving on foot towards the east. Unsure really where the next target would be, but now they had a chance to find it.   
  
Late that day they stumbled a cross three dead men. Their skin was an unnatural grey color, and it appeared that there was no reason for them having died.   
  
Sesshoumaru was about to start walking off, having found the bodies there was no need to stay. Kagome touched his arm getting him to turn around to see Kisho dragging one of the bodies over to a clear area where he started to dig, tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered getting him to look away from Kisho for a second, "Do you think we should help him?"  
  
"I don't want your help I can do this by myself," Kisho yelled with out looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"I guess not, " Sesshoumaru raised a brow, then sat down watching and the child pain stakingly dig three graves.  
  
Kisho continued to bury the men who's names he didn't know. He felt that he owed them a proper burial. He dug his claws into the ground throwing the soil behind him. He could see his tears hit the dirt as he continued is digging.   
  
As he drug each body to the grave he dug, he said so many apologies to them for not finding their killer. But he promised them he would find him and make him pay. Once he placed the three bodies then covered them, he went and grabbed there swords remembering which one wielded each one. He took them up in his hand placing their swords in the ground as far as he could. When the last sword was in the ground marking the grave, he collapsed, exhausted from his tears and the work.  
  
Sesshoumaru went over and picked up the child, walking away from the graves. After they were a short distance away they made a camp, and decided to rest for the night. Kagome covered Kisho in her sleeping bag and went over and leaned against Sesshoumaru feeling his warmth and embrace keep the out the cold of the night way, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open but she didn't move. She knew she sensed it, a shikon shard. It was heading this way, she didn't want to have to deal with this right now but she was guessing that she would have to; when she felt it wasn't changing its course.  
  
She sat up looked at where Kisho had laid only to find him not there. She looked around finding them both standing at the edge of the fire's light. She stood up grabbing her bow and arrows and walked over to them.  
  
Sesshoumaru had sensed it coming and waited for the right moment to strike. He didn't want to leave them alone just incase something else was to close by. Now all of them stood looking at the forest in anticipation of the youkai that was coming.  
  
They looked at Kagome sensing her tension, as she readied her bow, notching an arrow. She glared intently on the center of the tree line a cross from them. As the crashing of trees where heard.  
  
The forest exploded towards them as a giant snake youkai, towered above them. It had three tails and short arm like appendages. Sesshoumaru leapt forward slashing into the creature causing a howl of pain. After a second slash the creature laid in pieces on the ground.   
  
Kagome stared at it, trying to focus on finding the shard before it could regenerate, but was distracted when Kisho ran from her side to look at the dead beast. She ran up to him forgetting momentarily about finding the shard, pushing Kisho away from it.  
  
As she turned back she felt something grab the around her ankle and hoist her off the ground. Kagome screamed as she dropped her bow, and was dangled over the youkai mouth gazing at fangs that seemed bigger than she was, and being held in one of its three tails.   
  
Kagome could feel the rush of blood to her head as she heard Sesshoumaru growl as he head towards the stupid creature, for trying to kill his mate. Kisho leapt into the air trying to free his dangling mother from it grasp but was easily slapped away.  
  
Kagome was no longer dangling over it's mouth, but instead watching as Kisho was trying to dodge the venom of the snake youkai. Which was dissolving anything it touched slowly, she felt a great horror in her stomach as she watched the head of this beast heading for her son.   
  
She reached out her hand to him, screaming to Kisho to move. As she did a bright light engulfed her and shot out of her hand towards Kisho, who had covered his eyes knowing this was the end.  
  
The youkai screamed in agony as it hit a barrier that surrounded the child who looked up at his mother who was still glowing, a pinkish white hue. He watched as she turned to the creature who was reeling back in pain, as it looked towards her.  
  
It darted towards her, mouth open spaying venom at her which never made contact with her person, as it evaporated when it hit her aura. Before its mouth could touch her it's head was sliced down the center causing it to drop Kagome and it crumbled to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught her in mid fall and landed on the ground, looking at her for injuries. He noticed the white glow around her was starting to fade, as her eyes opened. She looked at the creature her gaze unwavering for a brief second then stood and walked to the dying thing. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, and watched as she touched the scales causing a pink glow to come from within the flesh to her hand, and the youkai to crumble to dust.  
  
The shard in her hand went from a deep pink shard to a bright pink as she touched it, once again it become pure. As it did, the glow around her faded, as did the barrier around Kisho allowing him to run over to where they stood, shock on his face as he looked from one parent to the other. He had never seen that happen before.  
  
Kagome walked back to their camp lost in thought with Kisho and Sesshoumaru close by. She had no idea exactly what happened, other than she wanted to protect Kisho from the youkai's jaws. She could feel her body tingling with energy as she sat down on her sleeping bag. Staring at the shard she now had. Things just got a little more difficult.   
  
Sesshoumaru had told her to go back to sleep but she refused. She no longer felt tired. Sesshoumaru had not questioned her about what happened or why she hadn't told him the shard was present, he left her to her thoughts which consumed her at the moment, as she dug through her backpack looking for the small bag she used when she first started collecting the shard almost a year and a half ago.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her stare into the night lost in her thought. He could feel the pure energy coming off of her. He had felt it surge as he dove to save Kisho, stopping himself when he felt a barrier form around him. It wasn't as strong as when it surged but he could still feel it's presents in the air and in her scent. Her powers where growing now, he wasn't sure exactly why, but it seemed to be triggered by her need to protect Kisho.   
  
He looked at the child as he pulled out a note from his haori, and started to read it to himself. His curiosity was peaked he had seen him read that same letter before. Every time he read it his scent was filled with sadness and longing. He would have to find out exactly what was in that letter of his, but now was not the time. He then let his gaze drift to Kagome who was off in her own thoughts.  
  
She looked at Kisho realizing that she felt two different energies coming off him now. She could felt his youkai energy around him, like she had sense she first saw him, but now, she felt an energy like she felt coming off of Keade. Something pure and clear from him, at first she thought it was just because of the barrier that she put around him. But it was a low pulse of energy coming from with in him. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized why the energy felt familiar. It was the same type of energy that her arrows had after she shot them. It was this energy that had given him his dreams. It was what he had inherited from her, a miko's energy, it was hardly noticeable but it was there. She knew her senses had increased, her power was defiantly growing. Just how far it would grow, and what would she be able to do?  
  
The three sat in silence for the next few hours each caught in their own thoughts. Finally as the sun started to peak around the horizon; they left their camp and headed the way Kisho said their target had in his dream.  
  
---  
  
As the sunset they saw a village up ahead. If it was going to attack to night it was attack either wondering travelers or someone from the village. They decided it was best that they stay outside the village, and wait.  
  
They settled down into an uneasy rest but no one slept. Kisho watched the fire to afraid of what his dreams would hold if he slept. Kagome was kept awake by her worries about how they were going to defeat such a youkai that seemed unbeatable, as Sesshoumaru wondered the same.  
  
He had been reading an ancient scrolls on the youkai but none of them told of how to beat it. They told of how it would drain its victims of their blood, and there hearts would be pulled out of there chest. How it only came out at night, and how it took several days at first to process the power it had taken.  
  
It never spoke of exactly why everyone who had fought it had died. Or why its victims never seemed to fight back no matter if it was human, youkai, or hanyou. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure exactly how they could fight something that, they seemed untouchable. His mind drifted again, to why it had to be him and Kagome. What was so special about them? That it was thought that they could defeat it when no one else had been able to, centuries before his father was born.  
  
Kisho glanced up from his thoughts he felt something at the back of his mind, like the plucking of a string. He looked around and felt it again, only this time it seemed more defined. He closed his eyes trying to see into the strange felling. He felt a darkness that seemed to pass over him, making his body shiver.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched as he shivered even though it wasn't cold, nor was there a breeze. They looked into his eyes as he slowly opened them they seemed glow a pale blue and had no pupils. He looked at each of them.  
  
"It's here," He closed his eyes again, seeing a man tripping on a branch the other side of town running as fast as he could to get away, he reopened his eyes and pointed to the direction of what he sensed.   
  
Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and rushed over towards the other side of the town. They ran through the sleeping village, and as they neared the outer edge a muffled yell was heard. They saw a man picked up off the ground and into a dark cloud.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped slightly taken back by what he was watching and how it matched detail for detail what Kisho had described. He understood now exactly what troubled him in his dreams. He dropped Kagome and charged the youkai., slashing upwards with his poison claw, through the center, sure that it was defenseless. Then he froze in midair.  
  
His body went numb; all energy was leaving him. No matter how he tried to move he couldn't. He fought to see, and to smell what was going on around him. But he was met with a darkness that was like the eternity of death. All his senses where filled with that same void. He tried to yell to Kagome to stay back but his mouth wouldn't move, his voice wasn't there.  
  
Kagome was frozen in shock as she watched Sesshoumaru attack it with out a second thought. When he hit the outer edges of the whirlwind he stopped, he didn't fall, it was like he was frozen in time.   
  
The color in him became paler, the red strips on his cheeks vanished as did his blue crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes first went wide with shock then slowly dimmed to from there rich golden color to glazed orbs of a dull orange. She saw blood swirling in the whirlwind. Whether it was Sesshoumaru's or not she didn't care she had to stop what ever was happening.   
  
Kagome reached back, notching an arrow and aimed for the center area that Sesshoumaru was trying to attack. She said a silent prayer to herself as she pulled back the bow, and let the arrow fly towards its target.  
  
The arrow lit with a pink glow as it struck its target. The whirlwind stopped, the man inside dropped to the ground, and Sesshoumaru was thrown several feet from the lighting blue eyes that glared at Kagome as she notched another arrow. But before she could let it go, the youkai vanished in to the darkness of the night sky.  
  
Kagome ran over to Sesshoumaru's lifeless form, taking it in to her arms, calling to him. His eyes where transfixed in a perpetual gaze into the night. His body shook has if he where freezing though he felt warm to the touch. After a second his markings started to slowly fade back into his face, and his color returned. His eyes returned to their normal appearance and he still shook violently.  
  
Slowly he became aware of what was going on around him. First his senses came back, then his vision returned and he found he was staring up into Kagome's tearful blue-grey eyes. He tried to move but his whole body tingled, and had pain shooting though it, and shook uncontrollably. After a minute that too left him, and he sat up, putting Kagome's fears to rest as to whether or not he was ok.  
  
They walked over to the man's body; his eyes still open frozen in fear and horror. His skin pale but not grey like the others, Though he was not wounded he laid in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Kagome turned away from the terrible site. As Sesshoumaru, tried to gain some sense of which way it had gone. Though there was no scent in the air other than the mans, and no tracks. He glanced down, sure that it didn't get to finish the job, so maybe that would slow it down, and give them a chance to make a plan. He turned to the woman behind him, and they started to return to their camp site.  
  
Kisho sat frozen, staring into the fire. He knew they were still alive. He had seen it all as if he where really there. Then all of his dreams where like that, ones where he could see someone in need of help but never able to help, only able to watch. He could feel the man's fear, and sadness pouring out of him as the blood swirled. He could feel his father's rage, shock, then fear, as he was stopped cold from aiding. His power slowly taken away. He could feel it relishing in the power it had over the youkai lord. He felt the sting of the arrow as it hit, and the bastard's anger at his mother for stopping its feeding.  
  
But she was safe he wouldn't have to say goodbye just yet. He felt a single tear run down his face, as he pulled out the note and allowed his finger to trace his name. He could remember the last day he spent with his mother the day she had wrote the notes, and given them to him.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"Why do I have to go alone, it is just not fair." He stomped his foot earning an annoyed glance from her.  
  
"I told you Kisho, we can't stop it here, it has destroyed so much and became too strong." She returned her attention to the paper and writing.  
  
"I don't want to go, I can't leave you. I have to protect you." He set his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know you want to, but you can't you are not strong enough right now to protect me by yourself, and I can't keep protecting us both." She gave him a warm smile, and gripped his hand in hers. As she continued, "The only way I can hope that you will make it is to send you back."  
  
"How do you know I will be sent to the right place, and not someplace completely different?"  
  
"I don't; that is why we have to pray that this works. This is bigger than both of us, it will mean so many lives saved, Kisho do you understand? This could save the lives of your father, Miroku, Sango, and countless others."  
  
"But why is it so easy for you to give me up and send me away. Are they more important then me?" Tears where rolling down his face now, as he waiting for his answer.  
  
She turned to him, tears welled up and pure sadness was on her face as she grabbed her son and pulled him close to her.  
  
"It is nothing like that. You are more important to me than the whole world but there isn't going to be much of a world left for you to live in if this youkai isn't stopped. I can't live with the idea that you would be force to hide for the rest of your life. At least in the past you would have a chance. A chance to live be happy, grow up, become strong, maybe even find a girlfriend when you grow up."  
  
"EWW!!! Come on mom I hate all girls except you." He face twisted in to a scowl as he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
She giggled, and patted him on the head as tears ran down her face. He looked at her confused then hugged her tight.  
  
"Why don't you go say goodbye to everyone now then get ready to leave" She pulled away from him, looking down into his eyes. He nodded and turned away from her and walked outside. Once she was sure he was out of sight she turned back to her table.  
  
"Ok self your going to have to take good care of him. He is the most important thing to me, maybe even get his stubborn father to care about him." She picked up her pen and continued writing.  
  
Kisho walked to the god tree. He had been there what seemed like a million times ever since he could remember. He looked around the tree and saw a sword sticking out of the ground first. He looked down at the stone tablet underneath the sword that bore his father's name on it.  
  
"I hate you, you know that. If you hadn't just blindly jumped into that fight with it, you might still be here. And I would have had a real family." He took in a deep breath allowing his anger to flow away from him, "but I guess I can't be mad at you right now, because you see I am hopefully going to be seeing you real soon."  
  
He reached out and touched the Toukijin with his clawed hand, "I might even be able to see you use this famed sword that could contend the tetsusaiga." He walked away left those to be his last words to his father's memory.  
  
He stopped at the other graves of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, placing flowers on their markers saying a few words of good bye to them before he made his way to Inuyasha's grave.  
  
"Hey uncle!" his voice was happy and up lifted. "I guess this is the last time I will have to talk to you this way. I am going to be leaving soon. I am afraid to go back there, everything will be so different. Everyone I have mourned will be alive again, which will make me happy but they won't remember me." He voice was now low as he admitted this to himself and his late relative, as he knelt there. "I am not sure what to expect really, I have heard all the stories of your search for the tama, and my father's attempts to kill you for the Tetsusaiga. But I also know my father has a kind spot some where in him he protected and felt in love with mother when he saved her before I was born. Even if no one thinks he did. I wish I knew exactly when I was going, then maybe… oh well it doesn't matter now does it.  
  
He jumped to his feet, "But hey I finally got the Tetsusaiga, for my birthday last week, I can carry it around everywhere now, and make it transform just like you did." He bowed to the grave of his uncle, "Well I got to go Mom is making a special meal for me tonight, seeing as I am leaving in the morning. I will try to remember to thank you for all you have given me when I see you. Goodbye Uncle Inuyasha"  
  
He ran to the edge of the clearing they had made around the god tree. He turned around and saw all the shadows of the weapons and the god tree join in the middle as the wind blew, relaxing him. He could almost feel their presents here with him.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
It was just about dark when he got back to the hut they lived in. He could smell the food she was making and he ran for the hut, sitting down at the table. He hungrily ate his food.   
  
"Now remember Kisho try not to tell them exactly who you are." Her eyes were stern as the fire's light reflected in them.  
  
He nodded, "I remember mother."  
  
"But if you should happed to tell them give them these. Only if they know who you really are ok?"  
  
"I got it. WE have been over this a million times."  
  
"I know but it is important."  
  
Both mother and son froze as they started to lie down to sleep for the night. Each feeling a presents that should not be that close.  
  
"Kisho grab you bag now."  
  
"But I am not supposed to leave…"  
  
"NOW!! " Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, as Kisho put the small bag in to his shirt with the letters, and she grabbed up the Tetsusaiga, and her son. Then stepped out of the hut.  
  
"It is the shikon, but it is almost complete. We have to make a break for the well. It wants our one piece and if it gets it where done." Kisho wrapped his arms around her as she ran full tilt towards the well.  
  
Kisho watched as the giant shadow consumed the village as they made it in the forest. He could feel how strong the youkai truly was. He suddenly released how childish he was being earlier that day and how much he needed to go back now.  
  
"I am sorry mother."  
  
She grabbed him tighter, "For what dear." Her word were space between breaths  
  
"For bring the Shikon back."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, just like it wasn't mine, you where just born with it."  
  
"But if I…"  
  
"If you hadn't been born with it I couldn't try to save you."  
  
He sat silent letting her carry him to the well. She tried to deflect the branches from hitting him on the way there, though he felt the cold sting of every one that hit his back.  
  
He remembered the sudden shock of his head hitting the well when she hit the ground, as her legs giving out. He watched as she reached into her shirt for the Shikon shard. Then the crash of the trees being crushed as the shadow youkai blew through the forest.  
  
His heart jumped into his throat when she turned from him, firing an arrow towards it. But as he saw the barrier go up, he knew what she had done. Brought them some time.  
  
She ripped the shard from the chain and placed in his hand not letting go of it as she picked up the Tetsusaiga. He watched her eyes well with tears as she held it close to her heart. Then she was broken out of her thoughts, she handed it to him.  
  
She reminded him of what needed to be done and she looked at her son one last time, as she hugged him stopping any words from him.  
  
She told him she loved him after he heard the barrier give way, but before he could answer she place the Tetsusaiga into his hand, and closed his hands around the shard. Then he was falling.  
  
------End flashback----  
  
Kisho's eyes over flowed with tears as he continued to trace characters on the paper, lost in the replaying memory of that day, "I love you, too" he whispered. He never got the chance to say he loved her or goodbye that night, and that fact still hurt.  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe we have found this many shards." Shippou exclaimed perching on Inuyasha's shoulders, staring at the three shards that he held.  
  
'Feh' was the only answer he offered before he slumped back against a tree staring a cross the fire as he stowed the shards into his haori.  
  
"They aren't pure like they should be." Miroku spoke somberly, "Only Kagome could do that."  
  
"It just doesn't seem the same," His eyes reflected painfully the light of the fire. "I wonder how she is doing?"  
  
"I am sure she is fine my friend." Miroku was trying his best to reassure his friends as well as himself of that. "She is strong, I am sure that Sesshoumaru is making sure she is safe."  
  
"When do you think she will come back Miroku?" The kitsune cub was looking wide eyed. Miroku signed not fully sure what to say to him that wouldn't start him crying again. It had taken them quite some time to get him to stop before.  
  
"When she defeats the Shadow Youkai, and feels it is safe to join us." Sango petting Kirira who was sleeping on her lap as the night drew on. The same camp fell deadly silent.  
  
Inuyasha looked up towards the western sky, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something is wrong, he told himself. He couldn't exactly say what was out of place or wrong but he couldn't help but feel something amiss.   
  
He stood up and walked to the each of the fire's light staring out into the forest searching for the unknown. He was so taken by the odd feeling he had be didn't even notice that the others where now standing next to him trying to see what it was he was seeing.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" he was snapped back to reality when two green eyes peered down in to his face, from the top of his head.  
  
"I am not sure but something doesn't feel right." Miroku nodded he to had been sensing something but had not mentioned it.  
  
"I do feel it." Inuyasha pushed Shippou off his head and on to the ground with a loud thump, as he stepped that way.  
  
"I think we should check it out." The other each nodded their agreements, but seeing as everyone was tired from their travels none of them moved on it. They each settled down for the night and they would head that way tomorrow. 


	10. Chapter 9: Lost

Ok gang, here is the next chapter. I am not sure if anyone is reading this anymore. There should be another chapter up at the end of the week.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although i did make Kisho.  
  
Chapter 9 Lost  
  
The small group of three made their way through the forest in the direction they last knew it traveled. They had encountered it several times since they first started hunting and they had stopped it from killing for the last three days.  
  
Kisho seemed more upbeat than usual, happily making his way through the forest acting very much like the child he was. Kagome was please to finally see him smile. Though Sesshoumaru didn't act like it she was sure he was happy about it too.  
  
Kagome focused on the events of the last four days. They had followed the shadow youkai, though that didn't seem quite right to fit it, to another near by village but got there to late. The other nights though they had found it just before it killed its victims. It seemed to be slowing down again almost like it was losing power but Kisho was still able to track it as dusk came closer.   
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks, when she felt six shards that were very close. She kicked herself for not noticing sooner.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Kisho both stopped just a head of Kagome. Kisho looked slightly confused as to what had gotten her spooked enough to stop now when it was getting close to dusk. Sesshoumaru how ever knew as soon as she looked up at him what was wrong. He sniffed the air trying to find what was coming for them.  
  
Kagome reached back and notched an arrow before the others to could do any thing. "Shards they are heading this way." But to her surprise they seemed to be more strolling their way. Kagome raise her bow and aimed carefully where she thought it would come. She didn't want to take anymore chances. She didn't care if they were coming at a full on charge or crawling, she was going to stop them.  
  
Needless to say she was shocked when Sesshoumaru put his hand on her bow and lowered her hands down to be more relaxed. "You won't need that." Before Sesshoumaru could finish or any one could blink a small red fur ball leapt from the underbrush and slammed into Kagome with a happy cheer.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Kagome was sitting on the ground hold a very happy Shippou, who was hugging her. "Kagome, I missed you so much, it is just not the same with out you. I am so happy we ran a cross you. Did you miss me?" His words where fast and barely sentences.  
  
"Yes, very much Shippou-chan," Kagome stood as the others of the small group finally made their way through the clearing. Kagome looked at them confused as to way they were all there. She was very happy to see them though and ran up and hugged Sango, and Inuyasha, but paused a second before she hugged Miroku. As she did she remembered she had good reason to not hug the monk, as he reached down and groped her.  
  
There was load scream of Hentai, as three loud growls where heard before Sango bashed Miroku over the head sending him to the forest floor. As soon he was down four voiced muttered something about a lecherous monk, but two male youkai seem to have gone deaf to everything around them, for they were still growling at the monk who was now sitting up. Trying to look the part of the chaste monk.   
  
Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a black blur go in front of her and tackle Miroku back down to the ground. Kisho had pinned him there and was fully ready to rip his throat out for touching her.  
  
Kagome then noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking like he was about to do the same. She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes with a silent pleading for him to calm down. Though it didn't seem to work. She decided it would be best if she placed herself in between the her friend and her mate. Then she turned to Kisho, "Let him go Kisho. Miroku was only playing, now stop it and let him up." Her voice was commanding, more commanding than she had ever heard it before.  
  
Kisho glared up at her, "He touched you."  
  
"He does that stuff a lot."  
  
Looking down at his prey he was unsure if he could trust him. Then the name hit him like a rock. It was Miroku, that was what she called him. So this was him, he didn't remember much about what he had looked like till now but he could tell. He quickly jumped off and his cheeks blushed with embarrassment and he backed away, before turning from the group completely. He muttered an apology quickly and stepped so that he was out of site for the moment.  
  
Feeling that the threats of death were past, where Miroku was concerned, she turned to the group. Smiling again, being very pleased that she could see her friends tonight. She didn't think it was wise for them to leave on their own till day break. She had made her mind up.  
  
"Its getting late we might as well camp together." Kagome looked at Inuyasha then to Sesshoumaru who where giving each other death glares. But they both nodded in agreement.  
  
About an hour later the group was sitting around a fire, having found a good clearing for the night, and ate. Miroku sat near Sango afraid to get near Kagome again because of the death glares he was still getting from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was content to stand next to Miroku, obviously he was quite upset about having to make camp with his older brother. Kagome sat on his other side with Shippou contently sitting in her lap. Sesshoumaru was next to her with a sleeping Kisho in his arms.   
  
Kagome told them what had been happening and how they where tracking the shadow thing, and her new powers that where developing. She told them about the antics of Rin and Kisho chasing Jaken down, and sometimes beating senseless, which seemed to lighten everyone's mood. She looked at Sesshoumaru a brief second, unsure of how they would react, seeing as they had been wary of him all night, then told them how Sesshoumaru had taken her as a mate.  
  
Miroku, and Sango where shocked but took it as well as could be expected. Neither had expected that their Kagome would have done that but could understand that she had found someone who made her happy. Shippou cried out his disbelief, and glared at the demon lord not quite sure what he should be doing. He wasn't sure if he should growl or cry at him being Kagome's mate. That would mean that he would have to try and get Sesshoumaru to let him stay with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha how ever didn't take it well, at first he had the same dumbfounded look that the others had. He sat there quiet, and unmoving letting the information sink into his skull.   
  
As he replayed her words in his head something inside him snapped. He quickly turned a look of hurtful confusion into a death glare, just before he lunged at Sesshoumaru, yelling cursing at him, about how he was supposed to keep Kagome safe not have satisfy his own pleasures, and must have had forced her to do so.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been expecting something like this and was ready to move out of the way. Even with Kisho asleep in his arms he managed to dodge with out waking the sleeping child. He was quite annoyed though that Inuyasha would be so brash to attack him while he held his sleeping son. He watched Inuyasha make another lunge at him, but before he made it off the ground he went face first into the ground, care of Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turn towards her uttering curses. He was half kneeling, half standing when finally looked at her and snapped his mouth shut when he saw her eye glaring at him. He had never seen her so mad. Her aura flared up, as the flame from the fire reflected in her eyes making it seem like they were ablaze. Her hands where balled up in a fist at her sides, and she shook with anger. The scent she was giving off was so strong that it nearly made him pass out when he smelled it.  
  
Everyone noticed how mad she was. Shippou decided it would be better for him to watch from Miroku's shoulder and scampered quickly over to him. Miroku and Sango looked like they where ready to jump into pull Kagome off Inuyasha, even though he deserved this. Kisho was now in a half waken state staring in awe at the seen before him. Even Sesshoumaru took a step away leaving Inuyasha to deal with the wrath of his mate alone. Inuyasha noticed how everyone was leaving him to deal with the mess he made on his own, and he inwardly cursed his stupid ness.  
  
"Listen Inuyasha!" She towered over him now, and the forest seemed to become deadly quite again, as the sound of a slap resounded through the trees. "You made your decision a long time ago about who you wanted. I loved you once but you chose to love Kikyou instead." Her voice was quite loud and ringing in all their ears, never had they seen her so mad.  
  
"I sat here for almost two years, Inuyasha, Two years of my life hoping that you would see the love I had for you." Inuyasha was now standing his head was slightly bowed hiding his face from view. "You never seem to see me for more than a shard detector and Kikyou's replacement. I am not just something you can use like that. I have feelings too. You have pulled my heart through the mud long enough."  
  
"I have made my choice and I am happy to say I am enjoying my life with Sesshoumaru. He sees me for who I am. I can understand you being shocked and maybe a little upset but to attack him while my son was sleeping in his arms is not."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her when she paused for the first time, the red hand print showed brightly on his face. "I am sorry." He muttered underneath his breath. Everyone held in a breath they we all too shocked to believe that Inuyasha had really apologized. Then they heard him say it again. His eyes softened and his anger was replaced with sadness, and hurt. "I never knew." His voice was low and his words where slow to come to him. "I never knew I hurt you that much, I was to stupid to notice."  
  
Kagome relax a great amount, she looked into his eyes and saw sadness there one she had seen in her own eyes not to long ago. She knew he was hurting now and regretting some degree the choice he had made but that was in the past now and nothing would change that.  
  
"I still love you Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru tensed, feeling his heart in clench, and his blood boil when he heard her say that, "But I love you as friend. I will always care, but I have a new life with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kisho now."  
  
Inuyasha crumpled to the ground he felt like he just had his heart ripped out and handed to him. Yet he knew she was right. He knew he made his choice to be with Kikyou, and when everything was done he would go to hell with her. 'It wasn't right for me to drag her along all this time. Maybe she will have the heart to forgive me and still allow me to be a friend to her at least.'  
  
He was shaken out of his thought when she touched him. "I am sorry I hit you Inuyasha, I lost control. I would like it if we could still be friend though is that ok?" He looked up at her and nodded his agreement, just before she hugged him.  
  
The rest of the night went by uneventful. The group talked some more of their adventures. Kisho went over and finally got to talk to the one person he has wanted to talk to all his life. He told Inuyasha of his birth mother in the future, and things they did and the happy times as well as the sad ones. Inuyasha listened intently to him, laughing at the things he told him Miroku did, or past trips he had taken. The boy was an endless stream of words, even though he could see Kisho was getting quite tired, but fighting sleep with every thing he had. He started to rub small circles in his back, forcing the little guy to yawn and pause in his talking, but he still continued, on take longer and longer pauses.  
  
Inuyasha looked down when the boy in his lap had been quite for some time to realize that he had drifted off to sleep and wrapped himself in his fire-rat fur to keep warm. Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother when he looked up with slightly confused eyes wondering exactly what he should do with him.   
  
Sesshoumaru look over at Kagome as she yawned and pulled her close to his chest wrapping his arm around her and the sleeping kitsune cub sleeping in her arms. She had drifted off to sleep, as well as the others, leaving the two brothers staring at each other, in the matter of a few minutes.   
  
Sesshoumaru notice how deeply Kisho was sleeping, and realized he had never seen the boy sleep quite so heavily before. "Leave him there." His voice was barely hearable to youkai ears so he knew he shouldn't be able to wake any of the others, "He seems to like you, and he is resting comfortably right now." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he leaned his head against the tree glancing down at his nephew curled up in his lap, then finally sleep over came the final members of the group.   
  
Kisho awoke early that morning before the sun started on its journey on the horizon. For the first time in weeks he felt rested, he didn't have nightmares, he wasn't plagued with dreams from his past, he just slept. He felt warm, and completely relaxed a since of completion filled him. He was finally with his whole family that he had heard about, and they weren't all trying to kill each other. He smiled looking up at his uncle seeing that he was still sound asleep save for the twitching of his ears to the noises of the forest.  
  
He didn't move for fear of waking his uncle but he did glance around seeing everyone he ever cared for sleeping in one place. He looked up from their sleeping forms, and his breath caught in his throat, a terror greater than anything he had felt swelled up in him, tears threatened to spill from his sun colored eyes, and his heart started to beat wildly in his chest, so that it was all he could hear.  
  
Watching him where a pair of bright blue eyes, from the trees beyond the camp. There was no fire to make light right now, so he wasn't sure why it hadn't come and attacked. He got the feeling that they were all in danger right now, but others outside the group weren't.  
  
He could help but remember that this thing had not tried to kill this night. Then the idea hit him. He was quite sure it had followed them, he could guess why but it didn't quite make since to him. If they could keep this thing following them, there would be less chances for it to kill innocent people, and he hope that the ones he loved could stay safe as well. That would be what he would have to do, he would have to get everyone to stay together. He felt his uncle starting to stir but did not move his eyes from the youkai until it vanished into the darkness, of the underbrush.   
  
Inuyasha blinked away the sleep in his eyes. He could hear Kisho's heart beating rapidly and smell his terror pouring out of every pore on him. Inuyasha looked around quickly seeing nothing wrong with the group, then look to were Kisho was looking. Seeing nothing he placed his hand on Kisho's should, "What's up kid?"  
  
Kisho about jumped out of his skin when he felt and heard Inuyasha's voice. He looked back at him trying to regain his control on himself, shaking his head. "Nothing." He glanced about and saw the camp was waking up. He had a short amount of time before they would be leaving to figure something out.  
  
After breakfast everyone started packing up and was saying their goodbyes. Kisho nervously kept trying to talk to Kagome to tell her not to have them leave, but it did no good, she wasn't paying attention to him. Finally when they were starting to walk away back to the east, towards Keade's village, he launched himself at Inuyasha and started trying to pulling him back with all his might. Kagome looked curiously from Kisho to Inuyasha, pulling him off saying soothing words, promising that he would see them again.  
  
"NO, They can't leave." He was muttering under his breath, not thinking about the fact that she couldn't hear him. He broke himself free from her grasp on him and launched at Inuyasha's again retreating form. After several time of trying and Kagome pulling him off, and then getting out of her reach Sesshoumaru had enough and was now holding fast to him so he would stop his behavior.   
  
Kisho fought wildly to get out of Sesshoumaru's hold, the low mumble of his father's growl made him realize he was not going to win. He signed defeated, in physically trying to stop them. His mind raced on how to save his family and friends now that the shadow seemed to be following them. He started yelling his protest to the group splitting up earning annoyed looks from every one.  
  
Seeing that he finally had their attention, he started trying to plead with them. He started rambling out his idea and the fact the shadow youkai was following them now and if they split up everyone would be in more danger now they ever were. Everyone sat quiet unsure how to react to the news, they hadn't thought that their brief encounter would cause so much trouble but now it seemed to them it did. After a long talk that lasted till just about noon it was decided that the group would stay together till something else could be figured out. Relieved Kisho finally relaxed, and started pointing them in the direction that the shadow thing vanished into the forest floor.  
  
They had been traveling for over three days, since they grouped together no new deaths or dreams happened; yet the whole group traveled in an uneasy silence. Every one had seen the shadow youkai watching them, and it had left the group uneasy in there travels.  
  
Towards dark the group stumbled a cross a hot spring. After they set up camp nearby Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and took off towards the spring. The two women lowered themselves into the steamy water, feeling the tension and stress melt away.  
  
Sango turned to her friend, "So spill it."  
  
"Uh?" She sat up from the rocky ledge of the spring slightly confused by her friend.  
  
"Between you and Sesshoumaru?" The older girl had a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"OH… Well… ah… it just kind of happened." She managed to choke out, she didn't really don't how to explain how it happened. She watched the water slip through her figures. "I got to see a whole other side of him turning that month. He can really be kind and caring. He even has a little girl he protects, her name is Rin. You should see them together. He never does anything big but he eye are full of love when he is dealing with her."  
  
Sango watched her friend's face as she spoke of this greatly unseen side of the great Demon lord. " You love him." She merely stated.  
  
Kagome looked up from the water into Sango's dark eyes, and nodded, "More then I thought I could have ever loved someone."  
  
Sango hugged Kagome then pulled back, "I am happy for you then. You really deserve some to be happy with." The older girl stood from the spring and started drying off and was quickly followed by Kagome.  
  
The two headed back to camp, then they heard shouts and the sound of battle. Sango put her hand on Hiraikotsu, and Kagome brought her bow off her shoulder notching an arrow, before they broke out into a dead run.  
  
When they got to camp they saw everyone was engrossed in a large battle with the shadow youkai. Miroku dropped to the ground only seconds after they entered camp. He had the same soulless eyes Sesshoumaru had days before.  
  
Sango ran to the shaking monk cradling him in her arms. Shippou and Kisho stood near the fire with Shippou's fox fire surrounding them as Kisho used his poison claw to fend off anything that attacked them.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were attacking the bulk of the youkai with the Tetsusaiga. Both knew that they could not use the Kaze no Kizu for fear that they would hit one of their companions.  
  
Kagome with out a second thought fired her arrow at the youkai knowing that it would hurt it. She watched as the two brothers were thrown clear from the youkai, when her arrow hit. Once it faded from site, she lowered her bow and started running towards the semi-conscious pair as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't hear Kisho, or Sango's warning as she ran .  
  
Kagome Froze when she felt a mind numbing pain run up her legs, and into her body. She tried to move, to call out but found neither would answer her commands. Then she felt all her senses fade, sending her spiraling into darkness.   
  
Her companions were forced to watch helplessly as Kagome's bow dropped to the ground and her eyes rolled back into her head as she went limp. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha rushed forward to catch her, but where flung back as the youkai's energy engulfed her.  
  
They watched in horror and awe as Kagome unconsciously fought against the youkai. Brilliant flares of pinkish-white light jumped from her semi-standing body. Each flare of energy gave the group hope that she would be able to pull herself out of its grasp. Yet, every time the youkai's energy would become stronger and devour her pure energy. Suddenly the silence was broke with a scream that made everyone's skin crawl and their blood run cold, as large flash of white light engulfed her.  
  
The watched as Kagome's energy was pushed back into her body as she lifted into the air. She hung there as her body convulsed as the final flickers of her miko's energy was defeated. She threw her head back in a silent scream, as the youkai energy around her condensed.  
  
The piecing blue eyes disappeared as Kagome let out a scream that made it seem as if she was being torn apart from the inside out. Her heart was franticly beating against her rib cage. The smell of fear was heavy in the clearing as the others watched her helplessly. Everyone wanted to help her but no one cold get close enough to her to be of any help.  
  
Her hair when from Raven black to being ghost white, in the blink of an eye. A single black line slowly crept across her pale cheeks. Once they appeared her hair started to slowly changing color again to a metallic steel grey, with streaks of midnight blue throughout.   
  
With a final earth shattering scream, Kagome crashed to the ground, and the youkai energy surrounding her vanished. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air around her finding her scent had changed and thus she must be different.  
  
He resisted the urge to run to her side immediately, and stopped the children from doing so. He held two kicking and screaming children, wishing that he could express his feeling as openly as they did, before throwing them to the monk and exterminator stopping their approach to the stirring girl. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone had held their distance from her.  
  
"Stay where you are." His voice told none of the worry or anger that he truly felt, "this is not the same girl you know." He glanced at each member of the group his icy glare leaving no room, for questions.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha moved more in front of her and crouched down trying to see her better. A sinister laugh shook through their ears, and made the hairs on their neck stand up. It left the clearing deathly quiet, so that each heart beat seemed like it was a drum beating inside their chest.  
  
"Inu…yasha…" The voice was cold and laced with hate, it made everyone inwardly shutter, and everyone one stepped back except Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You have lost, and I have won." She sneered as she slowly rose to her feet her head down not showing her face. Then it snapped up revealing very youkai features on her face and her body.  
  
Her ears were now pointed. Their where two strips on each cheek one as black as death, and the other a silver color similar to her hair. Her eyes had black that lined them on the top and bottom meeting at the outer edge of her eyes. It looked as if those line turned into vines that had crept over her temples. Her eyes themselves where now a molten silver with piercing blue pupils that glowed in the darkness. On her forehead there was a red glow, which was the symbol for shadow.   
  
He body as well had changed. He now had more defined muscle, as will and new muscle, and curves filling out her body in just the right places. The was a black 'V' that went from the middle of her hand and curved around till the two top sides of the 'V' met just before the bottom of her forearm. Her hand didn't have claws, but looked much more deadly than they had before.  
  
"How stupid could you have been?" She had a that made them enjoy Sesshoumaru icy death glances so much more, "This girl's soul is incomplete. How stupid you where to think that she would have been able to beat me." The voice was not the Kagome they knew. It's tone was darker more sinister, similar to Naruku's. No one found their voice to react to speak to the girl.  
  
"I see, you thought she would," with a snort, as she stepped towards Inuyasha, as he tried to step back.   
  
The hanyou looked reasonably panicked when he found he could move away or any other part of his body. She smirked at him, as she reached into his haori and with drew the bottle of shards Kagome had given him. Everyone watched wide eyed as the shards turned a darker color than they had ever seen, as she put them around her neck.   
  
She looked up from the shards, and began to stalked towards Sesshoumaru. She stood there looking at him for a long minute then she reached up to touch his cheek but froze when he took her hand roughly in his and tossed it aside.  
  
He knew she was trying to do the same thing that she did to Inuyasha but he would not allow her to have that joy.  
  
"Bitch, you will not touch me!" the anger he felt was easily betrayed in his voice.  
  
She smiled up at him with an evil gleam that said she knew something, in her eye. "That is no way to treat you mate Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You are not my mate, wench, you are a parasite using her body, and I will kill you for touching her."  
  
"Careful Sesshoumaru, for if you kill me, you will forfeit both lives that are in this body." She placed a hand almost protectively on her stomach, "You wouldn't want to do that now would you my mate." She was using a tone that was sickeningly sweet.  
  
Sesshoumaru again sniffed the air taking in the smell of the girl who was once Kagome. He could still smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine, but now it was over powered with a much more bitter smell that burned his nose. At the bottom of it all was a faint scent, it smell spicy yet some how was a calming scent that was not Kagome or the youkai that had changed her. He knew then she was telling the truth. He hated himself for not sensing it sooner.  
  
She smirked at him when his eyes grew wide in realization, just before she turned away. "I thought so." She glanced at the rest of the group before she vanished into the night with a trace leaving everyone in a state of utter shock. 


	11. Chapter 10: After Math

YAY!!! another chapter in less than a day from the other one.   
  
Disclaimer: still don't own anything Inuyasha, Aireana, and kisho how ever are mine.  
  
Chapter 10- After Math   
  
"What do you mean you knew Kagome would be in danger with that thing?!!?" Inuyasha shouted at the flee Myouga, and nearly deafening everyone in the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru was glad Inuyasha could outwardly express his anger at the situation, and that he had Jaken take the children else where once they got back. Inside Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to tear apart every shadow looking for her. He was pissed far beyond anything he could remember, but he knew that would be of little help right now so he fought his instincts. He had to remain outwardly calm and collected so that something could be figured out.  
  
Myouga bowed low in the hanyou's hand, "f… for… forgive me. m... my lord. I figured he would go after the boy. I never thought that it would be brave enough to go after Kagome-sama."  
  
"Why would he go after Kisho?" Sango looked up from the little fire-cat in her lap, towards the cowering flee youkai.  
  
"Because the boy has and extremely strong and ancient soul. There is much power in people who have souls such as his. I have not seen one like his since…" The little youkai put is figure to he lip thinking for a minute, "Your lord father."  
  
"Are you trying to say that Kisho is the reincarnate of the great youkai lord?" Miroku was quite interested in this now.  
  
Myouga nodded, "In fact I am quite sure that the young lord is…"  
  
"What should that matter?" Inuyasha cut in, he was looking very over whelmed at this point.  
  
"The shadow youkai, as you have been calling it, is really a darker soul looking for a host strong enough to house its soul." Myouga sat down getting ready for a long talk.  
  
"But how did such a soul end up with out a body?" Miroku as well decide to make himself comfortable for a long discussion, while the others just looked on at the flee.   
  
"Someone long ago must have pulled it from its natural born body, and stopped it from passing on to the other plan. It is very rare, and has not been done for over two millennia. If these soul are full of hatred, some can become strong feeding on the livings souls. Most however never are able to survive very long and their soul fades from the world never truly finding rest."  
  
"That still does not explain why it is in Kagome, or was after Kisho?" Sango understood how it came to be but she wanted to know why, and how to get her friend back more than knowing its past.  
  
"Only a body that houses an already strong soul can house the youkai's soul. If it tries to take a host that is to weak then the host will not survive the possession."  
  
"One would think a youkai would be a better choice than a human though" Miroku's voice was soft with an understanding.  
  
Myouga nodded then continued "Indeed, a youkai's body is more likely to survive because they are born with stronger souls. But most are to dominate to try and take over."  
  
"Now a young youkai who has not been shown not to know his full power would be much easier to over take. They are not yet strong enough to fight off an attack of the type they would be taking on spiritually, But their body would be strong enough to survive."  
  
"Much like Kisho when he first came here." The voice of Sesshoumaru made everyone jump at his unexpected comment.  
  
"Yes, Young Kisho-sama fit into that area when he came here." The old flee nodded to the youkai lord. " Now though the boy is stronger, he knows more of his true power, and thus will be hard to beat. I soul that is incomplete is even easier to beat and take over."   
  
"Kagome-same has an old soul of a great reincarnated miko, who lived long before Kikyou did. It holds in it a great power. That power should have been able to beat it, but as it was not at full strength there was no way she could have won against one so over powering.  
  
Myouga looked about the room to the eyes of the different adults, all seeming to be asking for answer as to how to beat it.  
  
"How do we get it out of her?" The youkai lord was towering over the small form of the flee. Myouga stepped back slightly, he looked to be in deep thought.  
  
"Now that it has a host there are two ways that might be able to work but research is need to guarantee that the second on will work." Myouga swallowed hard before he looked up at Sesshoumaru. "First one is to kill Kagome..."  
  
"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" barked their host, startling everyone in room at his out burst. Myouga recovered quickly and nodded, he was expecting that.  
  
"I agree. That will undoubtedly mean the death of Kagome's unborn child." Myouga took a slow deep breath as he inched away from Inuyasha before continuing.  
  
"The second is far more difficult for many reasons. First we would have to reunite Kagome's soul. Second would involve awakening her now dormant soul in her body, and weakening the youkai's soul so that Kagome could fight it."  
  
Everyone sat silent with their eyes on a deathly still hanyou, waiting for his out burst. After what seemed like hours Inuyasha signed as he rose to his feet and looked down to the ground.  
  
"So… what you are saying is that we have to kill Kikyou to save her." He did not need to see Myouga's nod to know his answer. Before anyone else could say anything to the heart broken Inuyasha, he leapt out the window.  
  
"Could Sesshoumaru-sama bring her back with the Tensaiga though Myouga?" She was trying very hard to sort things out so that both of her friends would be happy in the end.  
  
"I don't believe so Sango because Kagome's soul would then flee to Kikyou to join together in her body, correct." Miroku was sure he was right, he knew what Sango was trying to do be feared it would not be able to happen. Myouga nodded in agreement to Miroku's answer.  
  
"Then do you really think he will allow us to kill Kikyou?" She feel a great swell of pain in her, and everyone could see it on her face and in her voice.  
  
"HE will not have a choice in the matter. She is already dead, I will not allow her to live at the cost of two lives." Sesshoumaru glanced out the window to his brother in one of the tree near the palace walls.  
  
"I quite Agree that two lives are not worth the life that Kikyou has been given." Miroku now stood next to Sesshoumaru looking at his friend with a deep sorrow and the utmost sympathy. "I do feel we should see what Inuyasha wishes to do. After all he does harbor deep feelings for both Kikyou and Kagome."  
  
"I will not allow his feeling for a walking corpse to kill my mate and my child." Sesshoumaru brought his gaze down to the monk who cast a worried look towards Sango and Myouga. " I will however give him the time it takes to find out and prepare to fight this possession. If he can't do it then I will take care of it for him. And if he should get in the way I will take care of him as well. Come flee there is much to do and I wish to get it done quickly." With that he turned on his heel leaving the two humans staring at each other in the grand meeting room of Sesshoumaru's palace.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back with a heavy sign. He stared out into the forest of the western lands. He hated that his brother had found a happiness that he did not have. But he really did love her, there was not doubt in his mind the three days they had been traveling he saw a side of his brother he never thought he had.  
  
"What am I going to do?' But the answer never came. His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest. He didn't want to see either of them die. Why did he have to lose one of them?  
  
'Again I have to chose, which one will be alive. I loved Kikyou, and I will always love her. Do I love her the same as I once did though. So much has happened. I love Kagome even though she doesn't feel the same about it as she did.'  
  
'Can I watch Kagome die and live knowing that it also killed my unborn niece or nephew? No I don't think I could, but I know I can't kill Kikyou. I don't think I could even be there or know when she's killed. But she is already dead, the only reason she is still alive is because of the small bit of Kagome's soul that she still has. Yet she is here and walking when she should be dead. She shouldn't be here, and neither should I, right? No I never died the way Kikyou did, should I forget my grudge on Naruku and just go to hell with her?'  
  
'What about Kagome? She would be heart broken to find out that I went to hell to save her. But I promised Kikyou… and…'  
  
"AH!!! I am so confused." He jumped down from the tree and ran through the palace as fast and he could, hoping he would out run the pain, and confusion surrounding his thoughts. He continued until he hit something firm that sent him crashing to the ground.  
  
"You should watch where you are going, Sir." The voice was soft and very feminine. Inuyasha looked at the hand of the young female that was helping him up. He allowed her to help him to his feet, as a bright blush rose to his cheeks.  
  
He looked at her and noticed she was quite attractive. She had golden hair that was pulled back into a low tie and then it traveled down to her lower back. She had silver grey eyes, and a golden star that was on and around her right eye. Her body was nicely curved in all the right places for Inuyasha, which made her even more attractive.  
  
She was wearing form fighting black pants with a haori that was just as tight around her chest, then it loosened up and went down long enough to be a skirt. It was all tied together with a light grey sash that tied around her waist.  
  
"Sir???" She quirk an eyebrow at Inuyasha and watched as he was jolted out of his self induced stupor. He muttered a quick apology, blushing a bright red that matched his haori. He brushed himself off then looked into her eyes.  
  
"ah… Who are you? I didn't think any one beside our group was here." His blush faded, as he waited for an answer.  
  
"I am , a guardian of the western lands. And you have to be Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama's younger brother." She said with a nod.  
  
"Guardians?" he nitted his eyebrows together.  
  
"Yes, guardians" with a slight laugh. "You didn't think that Sesshoumaru-same protected his lands by himself when he leaves for long periods of time, did you?  
  
"Well…a … Yeah." Again rose blush to his face for admitting his foolish thoughts.  
  
"Our lord is strong but he can't be every where at once so he entrusted us to protect his lands while he is traveling." She simply smiled at him motioning for him to follow her.  
  
"So how did you come to serve Sesshoumaru?" He follow beside her the blush fading from his cheeks as they walked.  
  
"I don't really serve Sesshoumaru-sama. I have never been a servant, but he found me when I was very young. I was inexperienced and destroyed a village on the edge of the territory. He normally, would have killed any youkai that dared such a thing, but instead he brought me here and had me trained."  
  
"Why would he do something like that?" Inuyasha had paused scratching his head. There was more to Sesshoumaru than he had first thought. His eyes showed the distance of his thoughts as he tried to puzzle it out.  
  
"His reasons are his own." She shrugged continuing on their way, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts, as he move up beside her following her again. "What where you running from if I may ask?"  
  
He stopped again, looking very intently at his feet. "Myself," he was scratched his head again trying to fit the pieces together. "See one of two people I care very deeply for is going to die. I am not that I can let either of them go." He realized that he had spoken his thoughts out loud, and wasn't sure if she would even care.  
  
"oh?... So what are you going to do?"  
  
He was slightly surprised that she hadn't said it wasn't her problem. "I… am not sure. I want both to live, but one of them died a long time ago. Now she is walking in this world because of something unnatural."  
  
"She walks this earth fueled by a missed placed hatred, and she holds on to a piece of someone else. And because of that my other friend and her baby are going to die." He plopped down on the ground placing his head in his hands. "Plus a lot of other people will die if she doesn't help to finish what she started."  
  
crotched down looking into his pain filled eyes feeling badly that he had to make such a choice. "It sounds like you know what needs to be done, but you don't seemed to have admitted what you need to do." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile, then turn as she started walking way. She stopped after a few feet.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama said that he would like you to find him after the children are put to bed. If you need an ear later on I wouldn't mind talking to you, again."  
  
He watched her retreating form as he returned to pondering exactly what he should do. But maybe she was right he did know he just had to admit it to himself.  
  
Finally after nearly three hours all three children where asleep. Sesshoumaru had sat there with three very upset and crying children trying to sooth them, but he seemed to have made it worse, at first.  
  
Rin had been the first one to drift off to sleep in tears. But Kisho, and the kisune pup, Shippou, fought it hard for two more hours, it wasn't till the exterminator came in and took the cub that Kisho finally started to relax into his fathers embrace. After Kisho as well was in the land of dreams he sat down his pup and carefully left the room.   
  
He got to his study; he looked over the scrolls and books that they had pulled from the library that day. He knew it would take some prep time, and well as a great deal more time than he would have liked to read it. He smelled Inuyasha long before be was even close to the door. It slid open a few moments later.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stood in front of his brother.  
  
"What have you decided, Inuyasha?" He was trying not to let his annoyance of the situation show in his voice.  
  
"Kikyou's time on this earth ended too soon fifty years ago." He dropped his eyes to the floor avoiding meeting his brother cold eyes. "But she is not meant to be here, now. Kagome is alive, a force greater than anyone of us brought her here for a reason. And no matter how much I hate you her baby deserves a chance to live."  
  
  
  
"Good," Sesshoumaru turned away, noticing that Inuyasha had not moved to leave, "Something else on you mind." He turned his head so he could look at the broken form of his brother.  
  
He took in a deep breath before he started to speak. "I want to be the one to finish it," somehow saying the words made it all seem more real to him, "but if I can… can't… then… then… could…." Inuyasha was fighting back tears that were brimming in his eyes. He never thought that admitting it to someone else would be just as hard as admitting it to himself.  
  
"I will then be assisting you in the task that needs to be done." Inuyasha looked up at his brother, he never had asked for anything from him before, but he was glad Sesshoumaru would finish it if he couldn't.  
  
"Thanks" It was mutter so low it was barely audible as he looked away from the Western Lord. He merely nodded turning back to look out the window.  
  
---  
  
Far off in his own dismal castle Naraku, sat watching the young possessed miko. "I will have to use this to my advantage" With out to much thought he had Kanna sent to get Kogura, so he could set his plans in to action.  
  
---  
  
Kagome stood hovering above the ground with an evil smile on her face. She had found the Miko easy enough. It was only a matter of time before they came for her.   
  
For now though her mind was on other prey, namely the wolf Kouga. She knew Naraku had just about all the shards she didn't, but this one wolf had two. Why the girl had let him keep them was beyond her.  
  
Kagome let out a heavy sign. 'I really must find a better body. I do not like being a female.' She poked at her belly, 'You will be to young, little one. Prehapse this Nararku will do. She seems to fear his power and if he is power full enough I should be able to over take him and have him survive.'  
  
Off in the distance she saw a whirlwind of dust. "Hmm, he is heading this way now. To bad it is close to dawn or I would play with him. Oh well I will find him again tonight and have my fun.'  
  
She drifted towards a rocky ledge and slipped into a narrow passage. After she got in she turned to the opening and carved a symbol in the rock wall. "That should hold you young miko should you awaken during the day." She walked back to the deepest part of the cave and laid down to regain the strength it had lost in the fight with the miko's soul for the body.  
  
---  
  
Kagome stirred from the darkness, her head hurt, her limbs were aching, and she tingled from head to toe. She fought to open her eyes to let in the light which she so desperately craved, but her eyes would not open, they felt as if they had been super glued shut.  
  
She remembered battling the shadow youkai, and it touching her, then everything went black. Did her friends save her last night? She didn't think so, she could feel an evil energy around her, and she was on hard surface.   
  
'Wait! I can feel things.' She bolt herself of to a sitting position, wishing she hadn't moved so fast but she refused to close her eyes again. She worked her way to her feet and saw she was in a cave. She saw light towards the far end of the cave and ran towards it on shaky legs.  
  
She reached the passage way, and went to exit it, but was thrown several feet backwards.  
  
'Foolish girl do you really think I would just allow you to run away.' the voice laughed from somewhere deep inside her. It made her skin crawl when the voice started to speak.  
  
"Who are you? What to you want?" She was terrified as she yelled to no one, looking for its source.  
  
'A specter of the past. One who has been seeking revenge for more centuries than I am aware of, and you little miko will help me to enact my revenge.'  
  
"No I won't. I am not helping some sick youkai who can't even show himself!" Kagome cried out in pain as a sharp jolt went through her body.  
  
'I do not need your permission to gain your help. You will not be conscious much longer anyways.' The voice faded off.  
  
"What do you mean you don't need my permission? WHY WON"T I BE CONSCIOUS?" Kagome was screaming at the top of her lungs. She winced as she heard it reverberate off the cave walls. She brought her hands up to her ears to deaden the sound. She gasped at what she saw. She walked over to be in better light.  
  
Her nails where now black as night and slightly longer than they had been before. She touched the point of one to her skin and blinked when she saw a small drip of blood come from under her nail. She gently traced the black lines on her wrist, when she noticed her hair. She took it in her hands and noticed its dark grey color with enter mixed dark blue highlights. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her old cloths but she was not in an out fit similar to Sango except it was black and blue.  
  
'Like what you see miko.' The voice was mocking her.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
'I made you a suitable host for my spirit. Had you been any weaker you most likely would have lost your life in the process.'  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
'I have given your weak body muscle and strength, you will live longer, and other certain powers which you need not know.'  
  
"Why won't I be conscious much longer?" She was sitting there slowly rocking back and forth trying to comfort herself.  
  
'Because I will again be in control, and we will find the Shikon no Tama.'  
  
"No, you can't use it. Nothing good ever come of it please don't use it. Please" Her tears where flowing freely down her face now. She noticed the tingling of her body was getting worse.  
  
"How long do you plan on keeping me?"  
  
'As long as I need, but I doubt you or your child with survive my leaving your body.'  
  
"Leave Kisho alone you bastard." She had stopped crying, and was sitting very still when she her the uproarious laughing in her head.  
  
'I am not talking about that little brat. I am talking about the one you carry inside you, bitch.'  
  
Kagome sat dumbfounded, she hadn't known. Did Sesshoumaru know? Oh god what would he say when he found out? Or her mother for that matter! What was she going to do?   
  
Then almost as if answering her questions; 'Yes he knows, he is not pleased that I have taken you as a host. I don't care about your mother she can't get here. You are going to just live with it, or I could kill it for you.'  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled, "No, I will deal with it."  
  
'Good then, it does make taking you has a host much more difficult but nothing that can't be dealt with'  
  
"This didn't hurt it did it?"  
  
The voice snorted at her, 'Hardly, it won't be born Hanyou now. You should be glad I did this now you won't have to deal with a worthless child.'  
  
"I don't care if it is born, Hanyou, human, or youkai, as long as it is alright." She decided that she wanted to know where they where going, "Who are you going to get revenge on?"  
  
A sharp pain went through her again. 'You need not know who, it does not concern you!'  
  
"I think it does. I mean you are in my body so how does… it… AHH!!!" Her body again was reeling in pain.  
  
'You seem to miss understand girl, you will not be present again as soon as night falls. I need your soul still in your body to keep it alive but you will never see the light of day again. You will sleep for as long as I deem it necessary for you to sleep. So enjoy your last day of life as you know it. You may not have another.'  
  
"Why me? Why can't you leave me and my family in peace?" Silence was her only answer. She knew she could not leave because of the barrier at the entrance, and there was no other way out. Kagome watched the out side world pass by, as she slowly came to grips with her new reality. Slowly she felt herself falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Sorry this chapter doesn't have a whole lot of action in it, the next one will i promise. 


	12. Chapter 11: Plans

OK gang another chapter thanks for all the reviews. The next few chapters should be short but my mind could run away with them so we will see.  
  
I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show.  
  
Chapter 11: Plans   
  
Kisho had woken up very early, considering he was still very tired. He glanced around him and saw Rin in a fitful sleep, as well as Shippou. He couldn't recall him coming back into the room. He knew they were just as broken up about his mother's disappearance as he was. He took some comfort that they were sharing it with him, and decided to not wake them.  
  
He gently slipped out of the bed, and got out of the room with out making much noise. He stood in the hall taking in the scents of the palace. He had found all the people he had expected and one new one. He decided that he would have to check to see whom that one scent belonged to.  
  
Kisho found himself in the Eastern garden. He was bombarded with the smells of irises, lotus, and Daphne bushes. The path had a few scattered petals from the sakura trees. The whole garden seemed to glow a light gold in the rays of the dawning sun.  
  
He found her in the center of the garden, underneath a statue of a white marble dog. She sat among the flowers, the light seeming just to flow through her as she calmly took in the morning air. Her scent of, myrrh and patchouli, seemed to mix well in the ensemble. She seemed very relaxed, with her eyes closed, sitting with her legs crossed underneath her, and her hands held out in front of her. She seemed like she was apart of the light not just bathed in it.  
  
Kisho decided that he had no real desire to disturb her from what seemed to be meditation, so he turned and slowly started making his way back down the path. Taking in the quiet and calm beauty of the garden.   
  
"You need not leave young Lord." He turned to see a pair of moonlight eyes staring at him. Her golden hair flowed over her shoulders causing the light to cast a golden hue to her face, making her smile seem, all the more brilliant. Her voice was quiet, and hung in the air like a lullaby, not disturbing the gardens natural calm.   
  
"I didn't want to bother you." He tried to make his voice blend in to the natural sounds of the garden, but it came out more like a horse whisper.  
  
"You did not disturb me." She moved over slightly and patted next to her, "Would you care to join me?"  
  
He nodded and moved to sit down next to her. He sat with his legs crossed and arms in his haori as he let the wind pull his silver hair in front of him. He golden eyes met her silver-grey ones before he spoke, "I am going to guess because you are in the palace and still alive you work for my father. So who are you?"  
  
She shifted to look at him better before she answered his question. "You would be correct, I am Areana. I have been assigned to watch over you and the other two children till, your mother, Kagome-sama returns."  
  
"Watch over?" he didn't quite understand why she needed to 'watch over him'. Was his father planning on leaving him behind?  
  
"While your father and the others are looking for a way to save your mother, I will be watching you so that Jaken will be free to help Sesshoumaru-sama better."  
  
He nodded, he understood why it would be easier, but he was sure that he could help more than his father was willing to admit. Silence again over took the garden as the two sat quietly watching the sun rise.  
  
After several minutes he watched her stand, "Let's go wake the others, shall we?" She bowed her head slightly as he stood and started to follow her back into the palace to wake everyone else.  
  
It was well after lunch, towards late afternoon; when Sesshoumaru had sent for her to come speak with him about something. Leaving Jaken to care for three children.   
  
The three ran through the halls trying to lose Jaken. Kisho and Shippou were making sure to keep Rin with them, as they ran. They kept running paying no attention to exactly where they where going or where they were in the palace. They just knew that Jaken was after them.  
  
They had been kept busy with Areana, but after she left things went down hill. It all started with Jaken's harsh words to Rin. Then after they dodged his staff they just started running. Quite frankly they were surprised that the little toad could keep up this long.   
  
With out looking or thinking they slipped into the next room in the hall. Slipping the door shut the two boys listened as Jaken ran past mumbling something incoherent. They were so preoccupied with making sure Jaken was not coming after them they did not notice Rin had gasped and was holding her breath.  
  
"What are you three doing in here?" The boys jumped two feet in the air when they heard the stoic voice of Sesshoumaru. They turned to see the youkai lord was slowly making his way towards them.  
  
They could tell he was upset and annoyed that they had run from Jaken. They also noticed that Sango and Miroku seemed annoyed at the disturbance. Inuyasha on the other hand was resting his head on his hand with an amused look in his eyes, like it was the best thing that happened all day. Areana sat to the right of a low table watching them with adisappointed gleam in her eyes.  
  
Rin was the first to recover from the threatening glares. She ran a cross the space but stopped herself from hugging the taiyoukai's leg. "Running from Jaken-sama," Her big brown eyes gazed up without fear, "He was saying mean things about Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his young ward, he would have to remember to take care of Jaken later. "There was a reason I had him watching over you." He shot a glance at the other to members of the run away band.  
  
"Yes, well he was to slow to keep up" Kisho piped up.  
  
"and too dumb." Shippou smiled at his bravery and their antics to get away from Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't going to get any more peace now that they had seen were they were. He looked to the others trying to figure out what exactly he should do. He was used to his word being law and never questioned. Rin knew not to question him. Shippou's fear stopped him most of the time from saying much, and seeing as the kitsune could be quite annoying that was indeed good. Kisho, however, he would listen from time to time, but he had lot of his mother's fire in him. He would not do as he was told this time.  
  
He needed every set of eyes he could, so who could he spare to watch them that they would listen to. The monk and exterminator, he could not spare, they are to great a help. Inuyasha he could maybe give up, he hadn't been of much use, just an annoyance, even though he was trying to help. This type of stuff was just not for Inuyasha, but he still needed him. Areana was needed as well right now she was going over different spells that could work with the flee.  
  
"We could help you Sesshoumaru-sama" Her words pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked down at his young ward.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Young Kisho could be valuable in helping us with our research." Myouga was jumping up and down on Kisho's shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the flee with great scrutiny, indeed they could get more reading done if they helped. He was sure they all knew how to read. He knew he had Rin taught a long time ago, and with the way he has heard Kagome go on about her studies, he was sure that the other two would know how as well. He nodded knowing it would help get things done faster, and it would keep them out of trouble for now.  
  
He quickly explained to each one what they would be researching on and set them down with a group of books and scrolls. He called for Jaken to get him to help again, and then returned to his book.  
  
Kisho looked down at his sleeping friends. They did indeed help out greatly today. They had manage to get through just about all the books that where piled up in the library. He had even managed to remember some of the spells that he was told where used on it.  
  
Between what he could remember and what they read in books on the things like this they had narrowed it down to a few spells that would work on it. There was still a little bit of research left but Miroku and Sango said they would help.  
  
He signed deeply, "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He placed his face in his hands and allowed a few silent tears. 'It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Why was his mother now part of the thing he hated and feared.'  
  
"Nothing will happen as you remember it Kisho-sama" Myouga was flung a cross the room when he jumped swinging his arms. He noticed the small dazed form on the ground, as he kneeled in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kisho picked him up in his hands. He was slightly confused by what he meant.  
  
"Just by you coming back here you have changed what will come to be. So events from your past will not happen, as you remember them." Kisho looked down to the ground his amber eyes brimmed with tears, and the normal hard blue lines on his face were softened as he thought.  
  
"From what I understand is that the youkai Naraku was defeated, at great cost, before the shadow was awakened. Then if I understand from what you said it didn't start attacking until you were born, correct?"  
  
Kisho nodded. What he said was correct but now what will they do? He wasn't prepared to deal with this type of thing. His mother other prepared him to deal with it before it found a host. Did she know that this could happen? How things would change. What was going to happen to him when this was all over? Would he just fade away into nothingness or would he continue living here? He knew he could never go back, it was just not possible. But then what of him?  
  
Maybe, now, everyone would live through what was coming. Perhaps there would not need to be so much heart ache over friends and love ones long lost to time.  
  
"What happens to us now?" His voice was small and worried and had a child like quality to it. Its tone of certainty was gone, its tone went from being bright to dull. It was almost as if it was another person controlling that voice.  
  
"We get Kagome-sama back." The small demon nodded with great confidence. "But it will take time, both to prepare and to find her."   
  
"I think… I could find her… I think" His confidence seemed to fade when he realized he didn't quite know how yet.   
  
"Perhaps you can young lord. I doubt that Sesshoumaru-sama is going to allow you to travel with us seeing as it will put you in danger."  
  
"No! I am going. I don't care what I have to do to go, I will be going." His eyes flashed with a brilliant light. Myouga realized it was the look Kagome would get when she was determined about something that she would not back down on.   
  
Kisho stood and started making his way for the door. "Where do you go young lord." Myouga was quickly following after him.  
  
"To gain the power I need." He shot a glance at him that froze him to his spot. It was cold and determined. A glance that was just like Sesshoumaru's; leaving no room for questions. He continued out of the room leaving Myouga to wonder about the boy.   
  
Kisho found what, or more the word who he was looking for in the eastern gardens. He wasn't quite sure how to go about it but right now he didn't care. He took a deep breath in, as he composed himself, and he marched straight up to them.  
  
Inuyasha and Areana looked down at the boy, his silver hair a prefect contrast to his black training outfit. He stood firm in his place showing what ever he wanted would not be denied. His jaw clenched and his golden eyes were ablaze, with a furred determination.  
  
"I want you to help me." His voice was demanding, a tone he had learned from his father in the last month.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest placing his hands into his haori looking quite annoyed at being interrupted. While Aireana knelt down so that she was more at eye level with the boy. "How can I try and help you my lord." Her voice was warm and soothing to the frazzled youth, yet he would not allow himself to relax.  
  
"My father is very busy right now. And seeing as you two are more of a bother to the research that remains, I want you two to help me train." He crossed his arms placing his hands in his haori, as he held his head just a little bit higher.  
  
Aireana stood there slightly taken back by how much the two resembled each other in mannerisms and looks. Yet there was a presence in the boy that Inuyasha just did not have. It was something that made him seem almost fierce and cold, like his father.  
  
She was pulled from her thought when Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Feh, Whatever squirt." He looked down at the boy pausing slightly," I guess I could help you." He sounded board and like it was a burden, but his eyes told Kisho a different story.  
  
Aireana was about to slap the hanyou when Kisho smiled slightly, bowing thanking them. He turned to leave but before he left he muttered something about the dojo in the morning then vanished into the castle bound for the library.  
  
---------  
  
Well that is this chapter i know i said this one would be more interesting but I needed to say something about what ever one else was going. Let me know what you think. 


	13. Chapter 12: Void

Well gang another chapter for you this one is short. I would like to think everyone for there review it helps me get chapters out faster knowing what people are thinking. I will try to get another chpater out soon, but i am not sure how fast i will get chapters out anymore. Just went back to school and i am not looking forward to the homework and papers but oh will. ANyways enough of my rambling I will let you read now.  
  
Lady K.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters from Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 12: Void  
  
"Hello??" a voice called in the dark. Time truly did seem to stretch out for an eternity.  
  
"Hell… lo" She sank to the ground. She had been in darkness for god knows how long it was maddening. She could feel people or demons for brief moments then they would be gone.   
  
Her world was dark and no noise drifted to her ears, it all seemed surreal. In truth it really was, considering that this was not her conscious mind at work.  
  
"Hmph, another dull quiet lonely day." 'What is the point it said I would never be out of here. It said I would never see the light of day till it was done with me. Gods, what I would give to have someone yell at me, hit me anything at this point, just so I wasn't alone.'  
  
"YOU know you could let me out from time to time, or let me know what day it is. THAT WOULD BE NICE." She craned her neck to hopefully allow her to hear better, but nothing. "Alone again" He breathed out a heavy sigh.  
  
A gentle breeze blew a cross her face, "Your not alone really." The voice was soft and child like. There was a small light on a horizon.  
  
Kagome stood and started slowly making her way towards the warm inviting light. "Uh… Who are you"  
  
"I have no name yet, but you will meet me soon enough."  
  
She allowed herself to be engulfed by the light and she was sitting in underneath the God Tree. She was watching Rin and Shippou run around try to catch Kisho. She laughed when she saw all three tumbled to the ground. Then they ran over to a small basket.   
  
She strained to try and hear what they where saying but she couldn't. Unconsciously she walked towards the children. She collapsed to the ground where they where when they vanished from her sight.  
  
"Wha… Why…?" The words came between sobs.  
  
"Because you where not meant to see just yet what was there. Soon…"  
  
"Are you a youkai?"  
  
"You could say that." The day time forest turned night and she was now standing alone underneath the tree that has bore witness to so much. At the edge of the forest a small figure not bigger than Shippou stood in silhouette.  
  
Kagome couldn't see the figure well but could tell they had long hair and was a child. She longed to see and touch someone, anyone, so she stepped towards it.  
  
"Please stop. You can not see me right now."  
  
"Why"  
  
"You where not meant to. You will see, when fates wheels stop turning."  
  
"Fates wheels, I don't understand." She simply slumped to the ground against the god tree defeated, but at least she had someone to talk to.  
  
"The future is not written in stone. What was to be yesterday may not be today. My fate and yours are intertwined."  
  
"You mean we might not live." Kagome was starting to understand what was going on. If her guess was correct, she understood why she could not see or touch this person.   
  
"Correct" The voice was never anything but cool and collected, "Tell me about the outside, I have never seen it. I have been stuck here as long as I can remember."  
  
Kagome nodded and started telling the child of the outside and her friends and family. She was slightly shocked to see the world around her change to be the world she was remembering, down to the slight breeze, and fragrant smell. She talked for what seemed like hours. She stopped when the small figure stretched and let out a yawn and curled up into a ball, as it seemed to drift off to the world of dreams. The world around her again faded into black.  
  
Again in darkness Kagome sat waiting for her little specter to awaken from its slumber, so that she may see again.  
  
-----  
  
It was pissed. Not only had it been searching for several days for the wolf Prince Kouga but it had started getting quite ill in the last week.  
  
He was annoyed to no end with this body. Its host soul just didn't know when to back off, and kept fighting him from time to time. The stupid thing in it was starting to make his stomach to flips every five minutes and he was seriously considering finding away to be rid of it.  
  
A familiar twinge of pain in his head reminded him of how small a hold he had on this body when it came to that. She would not let him rid himself of this annoyance. Never in all his life had he ever encountered a human with such a will that could keep up it's fight so long.   
  
He would win out in the end of the power struggle as long as he didn't do anything stupid. She seemed to gain a new strength when it concerned someone she cared for. It was both her weakness and her greatest strength.  
  
He sat at a stream rinsing his mouth out from the nasty taste, thanks to her whelp. He knew that this would go on for a few more weeks though. He signed 'I really have to find a new body.'  
  
Finished finally he/she took to the air sensing for any sign of the wolf. After was felt like hours he finally found what he was looking for. The wolf prince, two of his men and a hand full of wolves, all waking along a small stream.   
  
'Should be easy enough to finish him off and take the blasted shards before he knows what happens.' He wanted for the prick in his mind to tell him if he was going to have to fight two fights but nothing came. He smirked; this would make life so much easier.  
  
He landed up wind of Kouga standing in plan site waiting for him to catch up to him. He knew this wolf had a thing for this human girl, perhaps he could use that.  
  
  
  
Kouga saw her standing there. He was slightly taken back by her standing there with no sign of Inuyasha any where. She was wearing a tight black outfit similar to that which resembles the demon exterminator's that she traveled with. Her hair was much lighter, from its normal blackness, and possessed a shine like metal.  
  
Her face was cold and didn't hold any of the warmth that it normally did, even though she was smiling. Her eyes held his, in a frozen gaze. That seemed to match the lines that seemed to signal death.  
  
"Hello, Kouga-kun," She smiled all too sweetly at him, her voice held none of the cheerfulness he had come to love from Kagome.  
  
"Hello, Kagome, where is Dog-face," he looked around and scented the air seeing if he was laying in wait somewhere. That is when he noticed she smelled very different the smell of her purity was gone replaced by one of bitter hatred, yet a odd smell took hold of his nose, one that did not belong to her body, not that the other did. This though seemed to mix in with her natural scent that laid buried underneath it all, it poured from every pore. His eyes widen slightly in realization, contained his shock.  
  
He never heard her answer just merely nodded. Trying hard to control himself and she walked up to and started rubbing on Kouga in the most sensual way, making him ache with need. Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes where wide at what she was doing. They slowly back way from their leader when they heard a low growl and watched Kagome shot them a glance with a wink over Kouga's shoulder.  
  
"WHAT, the hell is going on here?" Kouga yelled with a low growl, "This is not the Kagome I know." He pushed her away roughly, and noticed she smirked at him.  
  
"It would have just been easy seducing you. I guess it was a good thing though seeing as I am not to fond of wolf or dog smells." She stalked towards the three youkai, giving the growling pack an icy glare that sent them running with a yelp. She turned to Kouga and smirked at him. "You could have came out of this alive had you just given in, now, you will more than likely die." She was speaking very matter-of-factly, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Kouga lunged at her, missing her stomach as she turned to round housed him. Both missed and jumped back sizing the other up. Kouga charged again missing her barely as she connected a right cross to his jaw sending Kouga flying into Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
Kouga stood up letting a furious growl rumble through his chest. Making his two companions jump away from their leader, and earning a chuckle from Kagome.   
  
Again they attacked at each other, Kouga dodge one attack to be hit by another. Even using the shards power he was barely keeping up with her. He jumped back again panting hard, trying to regain his lost breath.  
  
"Who are you?" The words where laced with hate, and came in between gasps.  
  
"The soul of a youkai who has forgotten his name, and will get their revenge thanks to this new body which houses me." She look bored till she decided that she had waited long enough and charged him. "I will take those shards now."  
  
Kouga eyes went wide in horror when he felt he could not move. He glanced at his pack mates and saw them floating in midair frozen just the same as he was. He closed his eyes waiting for the end.  
  
----  
  
"WAKE UP!" the voice called in the most urgent tone she had ever heard.  
  
Kagome shot straight up, confusion and worry a cross her face. "What is it? What is wrong?" She looked at the figure that had given some site back to her in this prison of her own body.  
  
"It is going to kill. It will hurt him."  
  
"Him? Who him… Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha??" She was quickly thinking of names trying to figure out who exactly 'he' was. But every time she said a name she was met with a no.  
  
"Kouga-kun!???" The name triggered the world around her to change in front of her she saw Kouga, and two of his pack frozen. Kouga looked he had been through a fight with Inuyasha the way he was cut and battered.   
  
She felt herself starting towards him at incredible speed and realized she had to stopped it now. She closed her eyes and reached out with her scents. She could feel the jaki of 4 demons. She was guessing that one of them was the one the lived in her body.  
  
Kagome reached deep into herself and found the power that had long laid hidden from her. The power she used to save Kisho, she called on it again.  
  
The light pink barrier went up around the trio. Sending the two floating youkai in to an unceremonious heap on top of Kouga. Who was letting lose a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.  
  
Kouga looked at the glowing Kagome. She was holding her head yelling incoherent things. He could see a slight difference between her eyes and the sound of her voice. After a blinding light Kouga could see her form hit the ground, as he stepped towards her.  
  
"Stay back!" She snapped at him. Her silver blue eyes where brimmed with tears, "Please run away Kouga."  
  
"I will not" He bit into her plea.  
  
"You have to. I don't know if I can stopped him next time." Tears ran down her face and she made her way to her feet. "You have to leave Kouga…I… am… not sure… how long I can hold him." She spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Kagome I can help.." He took a step towards her, worry filled everyone of his features.  
  
"No, you need to go and find Sesshoumaru… Tell him I am alright and that we still live."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, who the hell is he?" Kouga stepped back slightly when he saw her eyes flicker back to the cold steel Silver color for a second then changed to a blue hue.  
  
"Inuyasha's brother…" She took in a deep breath and looked like she had been punched in the stomach with the way she greedily took in air, "Go…(pant) to the west… (pant) You will find him. NOW LEAVE!! Before I lose control again!"  
  
Kouga reluctantly he grabbed the other two and took off running at top speeds. He looked back to where he left her and saw her pure glow slowly starting to fade from site.   
  
He kept glancing back when he could no longer see any sign of her glow he sped faster towards the west. Normally going to the west meant death but he didn't care at this point. He had to find Inuyasha, and hope his stupid ass would be able to find his brother.   
  
----  
  
"MIKO!" The voice rang through her being, "You just cost me those shards."  
  
"I will not let you kill my friends." Her voice was laced with concern, "I will fight you until I can not fight any more."  
  
"That maybe so." He realized his great error in attacking the wolf like he did, "The maybe so, but now I shall pay a visit to an 'old' friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None of your concern wench! Now SLEEP!" There were no thoughts for several minutes. He realized that he had again pushed her back. He signed and pushed up his temporary body.   
  
He stopped when he sensed eyes on him. He reached out with his hand and pulled the intruder from where she hid, with out moving. What he saw was interesting to say the least.   
  
He saw a young demoness. She was thin, and possessed ruby red eyes and lips. Her hair was as dark as the night itself. Her body was adorned with a simple Kimono of light and dark purple and she held a fan in her right hand.  
  
"What do you want?" He spoke in a tone that made her skin crawl. The fact he could hold on to her with out even touching her was almost more frightening than Naraku.  
  
"I have an offer from Naraku" Her voice was laced with fear.  
  
He released the woman from his hold causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. As he/she smirked down at her. "Ok I am listening?"  
  
She pulled from her inner pocket three Shikon shards. "I believe you are looking for these."  
  
The smirk widened into a smile as respect gleamed in his eyes, for a split second. "Now you have my attention."  
  
----  
  
A/N: I know i hate cliffhangers to but it seemed the right place to stop. 


	14. Chapter 13: Unliked

Alrighty gang her is Chapter 13. The title of this one might change but for all its glory it is done. I also went through and edit all of my other chapter (all 70 some pages) and found alot of my mistakes I will try to catch them better on the first time through but when you are proof reading at like 4 am. this tend to slip your mind. Let me know if it has gotten better.   
  
Thanks again for all the great reviews.  
  
OH and I still don't own them.  
  
Chapter 13:   
  
Kouga ran for all he was worth in to the western lands. He wasn't sure where he would find dog-turd but he was going to.  
  
He stopped and smelled the air. The wind blew bring to his nose the smell of Inuyasha and the two humans that he traveled with. He smiled at his luck and started racing towards them.  
  
Inuyasha groaned when he smelled Kouga heading their way. 'Not now wolf I don't have time to play your games.' He stopped the group knowing it wouldn't take long for him to get there.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango knew they where in a hurry so why was he stopping.  
  
As expected a green whirlwind was in front of them, and answered her question. Miroku and Sango sighed they really did not have time for this  
  
"Hey Mutt. What did you let happen to my woman?" He stood his arms crossed his arrogant smirk silently telling Inuyasha and he would not have allowed anything to happen to her.  
  
"I didn't allow anything to 'Happen' you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha glared at the wolf, wanting to rip him apart for what he was implying "Now you know. SO LEAVE?"  
  
Kouga was slightly taken back at the hanyou's cool head. 'He hasn't even unsheathed his sword yet. Something must have happened.' "Not until I find who I am looking for."  
  
"And who 'exactly' would that be?" Inuyasha was really annoyed right now and the wolf wasn't helping.  
  
"Some guy named Sesshoumaru." He glanced at the hanyou gauging his reaction, "He is supposed to be your brother right?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes hardened as his face scowled at Kouga. The tension in the air could be felt by everyone as Inuyasha's hand twitched on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. He was itching to slice the stupid wolf in half.   
  
"It would appear you have found me wolf. Now what is it that you want before I end your pathetic life?" A cool voice arose from behind Kouga.  
  
Kouga stood looking at the youkai that addressed him. At first he was angry at the tone he took with him. Then confusion filled him as he saw the crescent moon that adorned his forehead.  
  
'This is dog-turd's brother. But he is full youkai. His is… His… He is Lord of the Western Lands! How the hell is that possible? Lord? Inuyasha is royalty? He sure the hell doesn't act like it. But this guy, he doesn't seem like a push over.'  
  
"Do not try my patients wolf, I am not in the mood." Sesshoumaru cold voice brought him out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed that there was now a group standing around him.   
  
The group consisted of four youkai, well five if you included the Western lord. Three adults, Sesshoumaru, a toad like youkai, and an enticingly beautiful female. The other two where children; the one he knew to be Shippou, the other took him by surprise.   
  
The brat looked like Inuyasha for the most part. He had his sun colored eyes trained on him, in unwavering determination. He bore the crescent moon on his forehead like Sesshoumaru, but he did not have red lines on his face, they were blue. Instead of having two there was only the one on each cheek. He had long silver hair that went down to his mid thigh. His outfit was fire-rat fur like Inuyasha only black with a dark red sash around his waist.  
  
Kouga shook his head slightly pulling himself out of his stupor and looked at the rest of the group. There where the shard hunters consisting of the monk and exterminator, who rode on a cat youkai with two tails. Then there was a little girl, human, she was riding on a two-headed dragon mount. Lastly there was dog-face, Inuyasha.  
  
"I was sent here to find you. Though I really don't know why she would want me too." Before Kouga could blink he was slammed up against a tree, a clawed hand gripping his throat. He opened his eyes and found he was staring into fierce golden eyes, as he felt a low growl escape the taiyoukai.   
  
Sesshoumaru smelled the wolf closely finding her scent on him. It was too strong to have just been a casual meeting. He had touched her, his mate. "Where is she?" He growled out.   
  
"I. I… don't know." He felt the grip on his neck increase. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, and his vision was starting to cloud over. "She told me to run." The words came out between gasps for air.  
  
"Why is her scent all over you then?" His voice held none of it normal cool tone it was filed when rage and hated for this creature.  
  
Kouga wasn't sure what to say, if he could say anything at all. He opened his mouth but no voice came out. He could no longer see the youkai that was not even a foot from his face, the world was spinning and he could do nothing to stop it.  
  
"Perhaps you should loosen your hold on him Sesshoumaru-sama." The rings of the monks staff jingled as he stepped towards the youkai lord. Who stopped his movement with a glare. As he tightened his hold around Kouga's neck.  
  
Miroku stood where he was but didn't back down. He had to think of something. He was quite sure that Kouga turning blue was not a good thing and that no answers would come of it.  
  
"He will be of little use to use if he is dead, Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku bowed his head slightly as he motioned towards the almost purple youkai in question. "I believe if you let him breath he will be more cooperative."  
  
Again his answer came in the form of a growl that make his blood run cold. Miroku stood there for a moment before he caught the half unconscious Kouga, as Sesshoumaru threw him non to gently at him.  
  
Kouga's eyes flung open as he gasp for some much needed air. He laid there trying to make his body take in all the air it could, but it just didn't seem to come fast enough.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away from the tree he had been pinning Kouga to, deciding to sit a cross from the monk. He took in deep breaths trying to regain his control.   
  
He looked about the worried faces of the group. Inuyasha seemed to be beaming with pride. Kisho and Shippou looked awe struck. Rin looked frightened out of her mind. Aireana looked indifferent to what was happening, but he could smell, she to was surprised by his outburst. While the other two humans were tending the wolf.  
  
"Talk wolf." He commanded, staring with his heated gaze at him. As the children all made there way over to the youkai lord to listen to the wolf's story. Inuyasha settled for standing in his normal stance against a tree, while simply sat where she was. Jaken to make his way over closer to his master standing just behind the youkai.  
  
Kouga sat up with Sango's and Miroku's help still breathing heavy. He noticed everyone seemed to be looking at him for answers.  
  
"Yes, I saw Kagome," He started, "But it wasn't really her at first." Confusion crossed his face he wasn't sure what was going on. When none of them seemed surprised by this he continued. "When we first saw each other she was… was… Well acting very strange."  
  
He looked around again trying to see if something he said had triggered something but he saw nothing. "She, well, starting…touching me inappropriately" Kouga could smell the anger coming from Sesshoumaru at this point and figured he had better continue before the lord decided to just kill him. Though he didn't know why he would care for her. "I pushed her away. It was not the same Kagome, I fel…"   
  
A hand was thrown over his mouth before he could finish what he was going to say. He turned to glare at a slightly frightened Sango who pulled back her hand as if he had burned the offending limb.   
  
"You what wolf?" He was starting to lose his patients. He never moved his gaze from the youkai, Kouga. He noticed a bewildered look in his eyes as the human, Sango, just shook her head at him.  
  
"Damn it, Woman, stop interfering." He watched as her eyes widened as she scooted back from Sesshoumaru's gaze.  
  
"Feh, Something you should know about Kouga, Sesshoumaru." His voice was upbeat and seemed playful, yet dead serious as to what he was saying. Inuyasha waited till he was sure he had his brother's attention before continuing. He was sure both their reactions would be priceless. He glanced at Kouga quickly before he spoke again, "You see Kouga there has a thing for Kagome."  
  
He watched as his brothers eyes widened and snapped back to look at Kouga. Knowing he would he hear every word he would say, "He is in love with Kagome. Even claims her has his."  
  
Rin and Shippou hid behind Kisho when they heard a growl that rumbled through there teeth. Everyone could feel his anger pouring off him. Kouga sat there looking dumbfounded suddenly afraid of the youkai lord before him.  
  
"She was untouched. How could he have claimed her?" He did not like this wolf now more than before. To make such claims about his mate, he should kill him where he sat.  
  
"Yes, well." Sango was now standing in front of Kouga. Everyone stared at her as if she had just gone insane. She quickly summoned up her courage and continued, "While Kouga still made those claims, Kagome did not feel that way towards him. Kouga was a friend, nothing more." She paused looking at Sesshoumaru to see if what she said was heard.  
  
He looked from her to the wolf youkai. He could not sense any untruth in her words. He nodded at her comments. He watched as she relaxed her stance and went to sit herself back down.   
  
He turned his gaze to the wolf. "Continue."  
  
"Well when I refused her offer, She attacked me." His eyes flickered in recognition as he relived the effect of the other night. "When I pulled back, she came at me with a killing blow."  
  
"I tried to move and my pack mates tried to help but we were all frozen where we were. It was like an invisible hand was holding us in place so she could finish us off. Then…" His voice trailed off slightly, "Then Ginta and Hakkaku landed on top of me and we saw a barrier around us. For a few moments after words Kagome was more or less her self. She told me to tell you that she is fine and that they are alive."  
  
The group sat silent for several long moments. It seemed as if everyone was holding there breath. Everyone sat engrossed in there thoughts.  
  
"Who is Kagome's mate?" Kouga had given them their answers now he wanted to know something. He looked at Inuyasha thinking that it was him that stole Kagome way. In all truth, he normally would have been able to tell but the smells around her where mind numbing to say the least.  
  
Everyone was now looking at him like he was crazy. He knitted his brow together in confusion at everyone.  
  
"I am." Kouga shot a look to the now standing Sesshoumaru and nodded that he understood.   
  
"Then what happen to her?" Even if he couldn't claim her any more he did still care for her.   
  
"Allow me to explain Sesshoumaru-sama" Myouga had decided it was safe enough now that he could show his face. After a brief nod from Sesshoumaru the small youkai began to retell the events and their guesses in the matter. After a half hour of talking Sesshoumaru decided it was time they moved on, as he looked to the wolf prince.  
  
"Where was she?" His stoic mask was replaced and his voice again was cold.  
  
"Southeast of here, just about a day and a halves travel." Kouga started heading that way.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"With you." As soon as it was spoke he was off running towards where he came. The mismatched group headed after him unsure what they were going to find.  
  
Inuyasha ran on his brother's right while Kisho was on his left. Shippou stayed with , who flew in front of Aun and Kirira. Who carried Rin, Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha felt a sense of foreboding deep inside him. He knew now that the youkai soul had access to Kagome's memories, so it would easily know that Kikyou was vital to it keeping her body. If what they guessed was correct then it was staying close to Kikyou to make sure nothing happened to her.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, if that was true then he would have to face Kikyou sooner than he liked. Yet some how he felt at peace, in the past two and a half weeks he was force to deal with things he didn't want to. Thanks to Kisho and he had found the strength somewhere inside him for bury things with Sesshoumaru. Although they still had there moments, and to move on from Kikyou. If only it had happened sooner then maybe Kagome would be his mate and not Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Somehow though that didn't sound right. He couldn't quite see her that way anymore. He didn't feel the same for her as he once did.  
  
He glanced up at Kouga's form, then to Sesshoumaru's. He knew that with all of their help they would free Kagome. Then she could be happy again. He shook the thoughts from his head, and decided to focus on getting to where they were going first.  
  
----  
  
She stood poised in midair. Her senses reaching out telling her what she would need to know.   
  
The offer from Naraku seems very genuine, but something in the back of his mind, most likely her, told him to be wary. He knew Naraku played games with everyone he dealt with, so he had no doubt that he would play games with him as well.  
  
The woman, Kogura, did look very happy when he refused to go with her. But he could not let the undead miko out of his range. If he did, something not quite in his plan would most likely happen.  
  
He had no doubt that Naraku would come back. From what he saw the only one that could fully match his current power was this hanyou. The thought disgusted him that a hanyou could be as strong as a full youkai.   
  
A sign escaped his lips; he was slowly becoming more annoyed with this time. It should have all been so easy, but no. He had to choose a female's body; the fact that she was human was easy enough to change. If he had known her will was as strong as it was he probably would have reconsidered. He would have thrown out the whole idea had he known she was with child.   
  
Females with children where capable of many amazing things, of this he had no doubt. He was sure that she was the same. They both seemed to know if he left while the child was unborn it would most likely cause it to die.  
  
He felt a familiar twinge in the back of his mind. Again he sighed. There where things to get around the child it was just a matter of catching her off guard and getting into another body before she realized exactly what was going on. He thought on ancient spells that he could use.  
  
He knew killing the child would be stupid; she and her mate would hunt him down until he was dead or they were. A smile crossed his lips as he recalled one spell that was most likely forgotten in time.   
  
"Yes that would do nicely" The wind seemed to carry away the word no sooner than they were spoke.  
  
Again he reached out with his senses. This time looking for something specific; something that he would need for his plan to go ahead.   
  
He smirked as he found it. 'Thought you could hide so easily, didn't you. It is time you get used like you use others.'  
  
"Naraku!" There was a commanding tone to the word. He close his eyes seeing the hanyou jump to his feet and look about him.  
  
"I have thought about what your woman said. I will help you to destroy your enemies but you most come to me."  
  
"Come to you? Why would I do that." Naraku was not one to easily fall for something.  
  
"Because if I leave where I am you might not ever get me as this ally you wish to have."  
  
Confusion was not a look that became Naraku. He inwardly smirked at the hanyou's discomfort at his lack of knowledge. "Well?"  
  
He seemed to be thinking it over at the time. "I don't have all day if you wish this then you will come to where I am. If you don't then I will leave you to die at the hand of those who you hate."  
  
"They could not find me, or reach me for that matter."  
  
"Really? You think that you are so invincible that you can not be found." He allowed Naraku to think a second be for continuing, "Finding you is but child's play really. They need not find you if I tell them where you are."  
  
He watched as Naraku's eyes widened in shock at his statement. "You are buffing."  
  
He is challenging me. He is more foolish than I thought. He summoned into his mind an image of his castle, and the area around it. Sending the images straight to Nararku.  
  
"Fine, where shall we meet?" He could tell the hanyou was furious, he allow himself a moment to enjoy his plot for Naraku.  
  
"Three days, at sundown. In the southeast, you won't have any trouble finding me." He heard his understanding of the hanyou and before any other questions could be asked he severed the connection to Naraku.  
  
He looked down at his belly and poked at it. "Here that brat I will be out of your hair soon and you will be out of mine." He could feel it shift at his comments.  
  
----  
  
Kouga shifted uncomfortably while most of the others slept. He kept feeling the pierce eyes of Sesshoumaru, and the boy staring at him. Boring wholes into his soul.  
  
"What?" He was starting get annoyed.  
  
"Stay away from her." Sesshoumaru looked at the confused Kouga who nodded, not fully sure of what he was agreeing to but left it alone. Sesshoumaru leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
Kouga looked at the kid that was staring at him. "What do you have some warning for me too?" His answer was a low growl that rose from the boy's chest. Kouga snorted at the boy. 'Brave pup.' He hardened his gaze at the boy and flashed his fangs at him. The boy quieted.  
  
Kouga figuring that was done. He decided to look over the rest of the group, who was sleeping now. When he heard the growling again, it was closer this time. Kouga turned to see the kid had closed the distance between them.  
  
Kisho wasn't quite sure why Rin was afraid of the wolf but he was going to make sure he was just as afraid as she was of him. Rin had kept herself hidden away since the wolf prince got here. He hated the way he scared her.  
  
Kouga watched the boy for what seemed like forever. Kouga wasn't going about to take some kid think he was a badass towards him. He in turn started to return the growl.  
  
"What is your problem kid?" The growl came out quiet enough so as not to wake the humans that where sleeping near by.  
  
"You!!!" He lunged at Kouga with the same blinding speed that Sesshoumaru had used.  
  
The blow never came Kouga saw instead the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru staring at him holding the struggling boy. He most likely would have been yelling his head off had the demon lord not been covering his mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru figured enough was enough when he felt Kisho rush towards Kouga. While it would have quite amusing to see the wolf's face at the being taken down by his son he decided that it was time to stop this. He was not quite sure what got him so pissed off but he was not going to allow this right now.  
  
He looked down at the child he held. He was not entirely sure where he learned the language he was using, but he was glad he had decided to cover his mouth. Rin defiantly did not need to hear it.  
  
He leaned down to the boy's hear, "Stop this nonsense, now." The whisper was husky in its tone. After a few second the yelling stopped. Sesshoumaru sat down holding on to the fighting child. He pulled him tightly into his chest giving him a gentle squeeze that told him 'he wasn't going anywhere'. After a few minutes he calmed.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga, "You are not well liked right now Kouga."   
  
"I didn't do anything." He snorted and walked just outside of camp. Sesshoumaru and Kisho watched as he leaned against a tree.  
  
A growl from the bundle in his arms brought Sesshoumaru's attention back to his son. He looked at the boy's eyes and saw red bleeding into them as he shook with his rage, glaring Kouga's direction.  
  
Sesshoumaru took his hand and pulled Kisho's gaze to meet his. This was not the time for this. He was not good at showing affection, showing those kinds of things always seemed a weakness. Now it seems as if fate has decided that he needed to change those views.  
  
The boy was unruly to say the least. He didn't take commands well, just like his mother, he mused. He was stubborn, hotheaded, and extremely protective of those he felt where family. He responded best it seemed to talking or being restrained until it seemed to past. He would have to make sure the boy learned his place one day, but now was not the time to get into lesions like that.  
  
"Sleep" Kisho shook his head he was not willing to sleep while Kouga was around. "Sleep Kisho, He will not do anything."  
  
Sesshoumaru knew he had to be tired. He had saw him training with , and Inuyasha everyday for the last two and a half weeks. When he wasn't training with them he was reading some book he found, practicing on his own what he found in it. He was able to tell the boy's power had grown in the short amount of time he had been working on it. After over two weeks it was time for him to rest.  
  
He tightened his grip on him when he tried to squirm away to jump in a tree to get out of it. Sesshoumaru held fast to him. Determined that Kisho was not going to get out of sleeping, this night.   
  
He brought his son close to his chest, as he fought against the embrace. Sesshoumaru allowed his right hand to go to the boys back and began rubbing circles on it, like it had seen Inuyasha do the first night he was with them. After a few more minutes of fighting with him he started to still himself, as a yawn escape his mouth. Sesshoumaru grinned at his success and continued until Kisho had stopped fighting and his breathing evened out.  
  
Finally with Kisho resting along with everyone else Sesshoumaru decided he to would rest wary from the travels and endless searching. Slowly the realm of dreams over took the Western Lord.  
  
------  
  
A/N:  
  
I know Inuyasha acted like a jerk it just seemed the right way to have him act. Some people have muses, i just follow the little voices in the back of my head. Most of the time they just cause trouble.   
  
I have my next chapter just about ready it should be up this weekend. Then after that updating should slow down, seeing as this was my last totally free weekend to work on this. I hoped you liked it.   
  
Later  
  
Lady K. 


	15. Chapter 14: Dreams

OK Chapter 14. Some questions get answered and somemore are brought up. I hope you like this chapter, it is more of a filler chapter before i get in to some major stuff.  
  
Don't own them.  
  
Chapter 14: Dreams  
  
  
  
The sunlight was bright today she thought. She stirred from her slumber. She held her pounding head. 'How long have I been sleeping. If you could call it sleep.'  
  
She looked about her. Again she was under the God Tree. She saw a cross from her was a small figure. It was different this time.  
  
It had its back turned to it. Long silver hair that hit the ground, with streaks of a darker silverish grey that ran through it. She could see blue underneath the hair. She watched as the child reached back with a little claw hand and moved strands of hair off their shoulder.  
  
"Kisho?" She her voice barely audible. She watched swearing that she saw something twitch.  
  
"Is that my name?" Their head turned but still Kagome could not see the face.  
  
"I think that will be." Again she saw the twitch. She focused on the child's head, she saw it again. She put her hand to her mouth when she realized what she saw, "Ears??"  
  
"What?" She listened to the voice trying to figure things out. The voice was different today but she could place the change.  
  
"You arent' Kisho are you?"  
  
"Uh?... I don't know who I am yet. But something is happening."  
  
"What is it" The hair on the back of Kagome's neck was raised on end as she looked around.  
  
"They are coming" The child like figure stepped away from the clearing.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" She did not want to be alone right now.   
  
"To find them don't worry, I will be back."  
  
----  
  
"Where am I this time?" He looked about him saw he was in his bed at home, his home in the future. He shot out of bed and started looking around calling for his mother. No answer came. He sat near the fire pit dejectedly.  
  
"You worry for your future."   
  
Kisho looked about him. He saw no one was there, 'I must be going crazy.'  
  
"No you are perfectly sane, Kisho."  
  
"Ok who are you? This is a dream isn't it? Why am I here?" He was growling low in his chest ready to strike the first thing he saw.  
  
"I have no name. Yes you are in a dream, because I brought you here." He saw a child younger than he was standing with their back turned towards him. He saw the strange mix of light and dark silver hair that flowed to their waist. He also noticed the outline of ears perched on top of their head.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" He was very curious now about this person.  
  
"Because something is happening, I can feel it, and you should to."  
  
Kisho paused allowed himself to relax and reach out with every part of himself. He could feel a cold shiver wash a cross his body and he allowed his mind to think about the future and what was going to happen when they found his mother. It was something he could quite place.  
  
"Yes, I do. What is it?"  
  
"A change in the stream of time."  
  
"How do you know for sure?" He stepped towards the child, and they took a step keeping the distance.  
  
"Destinies have become entwined. Yours, mine, hers; but we will need their help."  
  
"I don't understand. They who? Her? Are you talking about my mother?" He was getting annoyed at the lack of answers.  
  
"You will understand soon" The small child started walking away. All Kisho could do is stare at her for the longest time. Then she stopped. "Coming?" He watched the ears twitch towards him.   
  
He decided that he had nothing to lose and followed her towards the God Tree.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha looked down into the well. "Why am I here? Kagome didn't go back to her time; she is possessed by something here."  
  
He smelled the air, finding nothing amiss he sat down and started pondering the task he decided to undertake.   
  
"You think of distant love, and whispered promises."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up his ears twitching trying to find the location. "Naraku."  
  
"Who?" The voice questioned.  
  
Inuyasha looked towards the sun and saw a small figure walking toward him. He could make out very little. He could see their child-like form, long hair and dog ears that sat on their head.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked remembering he had fallen asleep with the group looking for signs of Kagome.  
  
"Someone who will come into being should you succeed."  
  
"Succeed? You mean getting Kagome's soul back together? Are you..?  
  
"Yes that is needed for me to live. I am who?" The figure turned its back to him.  
  
"Kagome's child." He wasn't sure if he was right, but he couldn't be far off.  
  
"I maybe one day." It started to walked away.  
  
"OI! I want some answers. Where are you going?" He started running after the small figure.  
  
"You will get them uncle. Follow me."  
  
He fallowed the small person. He watched as it shook its head as if it where confused. He didn't say anything just followed, for once keeping his mouth shut.  
  
----  
  
He walked along the corridors, unsure really were he was going. After a few minutes of walking he found himself in the garden. A smile crossed his face as he watched Rin sitting crossed legged underneath a sakura tree, humming a song to a small bundle. His attention was drawn to the two boys who ran up to her.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood deathly still as the image before him faded in to the small of a child. He walked towards the child noticing the small ears. He knelt down in front of it as the child stepped back.  
  
He simply stared at the child, even though he couldn't see its figures, but he felt like he knew the child. Like it was it was part of him.   
  
"I know you." The stoic voice had a hint of emotion as he look at the child.  
  
"Yes" The answer was simple, "You will."  
  
"Are you my child?" He was being was filled with a warmth he could not quite describe. "Are you the one who will be Kisho?"  
  
"Kisho already lives in the stream of time. Fate can not allow another to be born the same."  
  
"So then you are different than he is?"  
  
"I could be different. Something is happening that fate has not planned. Something could destroy me if it is something is not done to insure our lives."  
  
"What is going to happen?" Sesshoumaru almost jump to grab the small form.  
  
"You are not the only one here to find this out father. Others have been brought here for the same reason."  
  
"Others?" How could there be others in his dream. It was not possible. His mind scavenged for an answer, it clasped a hold of the most likely conclusion, "Second Sight." It was more of a thought, not meant to be spoken aloud.  
  
"Perhaps, this way." It started walking away. It stopped a short ways away when Sesshoumaru had not followed. It raised a small hand waving him near.  
  
He rose stopping himself from asking the questions he had in his mind. He focused on following it to where it was leading him.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in awe as the scenery changed. He had been to this place before it was Inuyasha forest. The child was leading him towards the tree that his brother was pinned to.   
  
He finally entered the clearing and he felt as if he was going to faint. What he saw truly took his breath away.  
  
Sitting underneath the very tree, he saw her. She looked beautiful, nothing like she did when he last saw her. Her eyes where wide and she had tears running down her face as she made her way towards him.  
  
He embraced her, Kagome, his mate. He couldn't believe she was here. He quickly kissed her pulling away to look at her face again. Wiping away the tears that marred her skin, her eyes holding an infinite amount of love.  
  
"How… Where… What…???" He was stammering, he couldn't decide what to do ask questions, or something else. He looked at her questioningly when she stifled a giggle.  
  
"It is nothing", amusement shined in her blue eyes, "but this isn't very lordly is it?"  
  
"I don't care right now."  
  
The two broke apart when they heard someone cough off to the side. Kagome blushed making her about as red as a cherry. Sesshoumaru simply stepped back and gave his brother a look daring him to say something. Yet he didn't, both he and Kisho stood there grinning like mad men.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" Kagome broke them out of their little world. Both had a blush heat their cheeks and it was all Kagome could do, not to start laughing at them. Both muttered nothing and when to site down next to the God Tree.  
  
"Not that I am complaining but how and why are you all here?" She turned to the three of them. All of them looked just as confused as she felt.  
  
"I brought them all here." The small figure appeared behind her.  
  
"Why?" They all seemed to ask at the same moment.  
  
"Because fate has is going to be rushed."  
  
"Ok. So why are we all here." Inuyasha was more than a little curious about this.  
  
"You are all a part of me in some way."  
  
"You called me uncle before, so that means." Inuyasha stopped and Kisho seemed more than able to pick it up.  
  
"Means I am your brother." Things where sort of marking sense but not quite.  
  
"But how can this be. You are supposed to be Kisho right. I mean you're him." Kagome pointed to the boy who she came to know as her son.  
  
"It can't be him." Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru oddly, "He can not be born into this time. He is already here. His soul is here in his body. If he was to be born again, who know what would really happen." His voice was plain   
  
"Yes." The answer was simple yet caused so many other questions.  
  
"So then what will… happen to me?" He felt a great sense of dread asking that question, "Will I just cease to exist?"  
  
"I do not believe so." The light seemed to get brighter around them, "If every thing goes alright then you will live, as well as everyone else."  
  
"How?" Kagome was not slightly confused as to why all this was happening.  
  
"It is not impossible for him to live out his life here. You are planning to do it and you are from the future." The world around them changed so that they where looking at the galaxy from a bird's eye view. "The smallest change in the past will change what will be. The future is uncertain and never written in stone."  
  
"So by my future self sending Kisho back here it changed things that would happen." Kagome looked intently at the child at hand.  
  
"So a new future is being written and played out as we speak" He touched Kagome's shoulders trying to take away he tension.   
  
"So then why are we here?" Kisho understood all this he had a talk with Myouga about this very possibility. So he wanted to move on.  
  
"You can not pull Hiro from us. If you do I will die."  
  
"WHAT DO You MEAN!?" Inuyasha was now on his feet trying to figure out what the hell they where trying to find Kagome for. If they couldn't pull it out.  
  
Then something stuck him 'did it just give that thing a name.' "What did you just call that thing?"  
  
"Hiro." The figured backed away from the upset hanyou not being used to yelling.  
  
Kagome got down on her knees as close as she dared. "Is that his name?" A simple nod was her answer.  
  
"So what are we going to do then? If we can't pull it out then exactly what is our purpose?" Sesshoumaru was equally annoyed but held his annoyance in check.  
  
"Detain it. Bind it so that it has no control. Then when two pieces are whole again and the fated hour arrives undo the binds."  
  
"How will we know?" Kisho was engrossed in what they had to do.  
  
"The dawning will howl." The figure seemed to waver in front of them. "You must find us with in two nights or all hope could be lost. Our time grows near to an end."  
  
The figure before then fell to the ground with a thump. Face to the dirt. Before anyone could reach the fallen child it had vanished. They saw the world before them start to fade to black.  
  
"I will find you." Sesshoumaru was holding her as he faded out of the landscape.  
  
"I know." She whispered unsure if he even heard. Part of Kagome was jumping for joy, and a part of her was afraid for everyone she held dear. Again Kagome sat alone in the darkness of her own mind waiting but this time she held a sliver of hope.  
  
----  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke will a start. He jumped up almost throwing Kisho to the ground before he re-grabbed him. He turned and found Inuyasha staring at him.  
  
"You dreamt it too? Didn't you?" Inuyasha looked his brother in the eye then looked down to a dangling Kisho. Both nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru then and there decided that everyone had enough rest and the group was woken up. After a quick explanation, and an even faster meal the group was off again hours before the sun made its debut that day. 


	16. Chapter 15: All about time

Thanks for the reviews gang. I have fixed some of the errors in this chapter I am currently working on my next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: All about time.  
  
He had searched all night to find the ingredients for the spell. Now he sat mixing the different herbs and potions with an expert hand.  
  
At sundown that day he saw what he was waiting for. The mix turned from brown to blue with oil like green swirls in it. It smelled terrible, and most likely would taste worse.  
  
He was sure that if the body was human it would have died for consuming such a potion. Then again, he knew she would most likely not live through the birth. He smirked at the reality; he would get her back for making his life hell for the last 16 days.  
  
He took the vial into his hand, wondering if this was smart. If she does live she will be most like her son though. It was doubtful that she would live, with out being whole, she would fall prey to the overwhelming darkness. Or at least that was the plan.  
  
He had planned this out. It would affect both her and her child; he didn't think that it would hurt the child at all. It would how ever be affected by the spell until it had run its course, it was not quite sure how far it would go though.  
  
He replayed the spell in his head. When he was sure that he had every word in his mind perfectly, he held up the vial readying himself for the spell.  
  
  
  
"Seconds turn to minutes,  
  
Minutes turn to hours,  
  
Hours to days,  
  
And days to a year.  
  
What's is done let never be undone.  
  
The future comes in two days."  
  
The liquid glowed and green hue as he finished the spell. He closed his eyes and downed the fowl tasting liquid. It burned is throat on its way down. Instantly he felt his body churning and changing.  
  
  
  
----  
  
Kisho was standing reaching out trying to find her. He had sensed her near by and was working to try and pin point her. The group stood watching him and he let his energy flow from is body.  
  
He saw her through the tunnel vision, she was laying on the ground curled in to herself. He allowed himself to reach out and touch her. Trying to let her know they were coming.  
  
When he touched her, felt his body go hot. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt. He pulled himself back but the pain still remind.  
  
Kisho yelled out in pain as he slumped to the ground, whimpering. The group looked at him as he tried to pick himself up. Every time he would start pulling himself to his knees, he would he wracked with pain. After he failed to pull himself to his feet, Sesshoumaru picked him up.  
  
He held him close to his chest. Trying to see what was wrong. Nothing seemed to have hurt him, and the shadow thing shouldn't have affected him while he was holding him. Or so he thought.   
  
"Kisho, what is it?" He was worried when the child made no notice of his words, and laid there whimpering and thrashing about. He lightly shook the boy causing a whimper to come from him.  
  
"Kisho you have to focus." He was quite worried now because the boy was extremely hot, and his muscles were jumping causing his body to jerk. "What is happening? You have to pull yourself back." He held the child as tight as he could trying to still him. He was extremely worried now, is child was being hurt by something he couldn't protect him from.  
  
Inuyasha looked on helpless as he watched his nephew writhe in pain. He saw that everyone looked the same; confused and worried. He knew they had to stop it but he was at a loss for how.  
  
Inuyasha felt like he had been thinking for hours when he finally thought of something that might bring him back. Without saying a word or looking he grabbed the Tetsusaiga from Sesshoumaru's sash. He placed the sword against the boys body, praying to all the gods there were that this would work, or he would be missing his hands shortly, possibly even his life.  
  
Kisho's whimpers slowed then stopped. After a minute he curled himself in to his father's chest, clutching the fabric tightly. Like if he let go he would fall.   
  
After several minutess Kisho realized he was no longer hurting. He could still he see and feel her but he did not feel her pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw pure concern etched on his father's face.   
  
He pushed himself out of his father's arms dropping the Tetsusaiga to the ground as he did. Before he landed he was again curling in on himself writhing in pain. Just as quickly as he came it left this time.  
  
Sesshoumaru now understood what the Tetsusaiga was doing to Kisho. What ever was causing this pain was being stopped by the barrier of the sword. So when he again saw the tremors of pain shooting through the boy he quickly placed the sword in the sash.   
  
"What happened?" Sango was looking greatly concerned about Kisho.  
  
"Pain." He looked down at the sword for a brief second but left it alone for now, "She is in great pain, or at least her body is."  
  
"Do you know why?" Kisho looked at his father wishing he could give him an answer. He wanted that answer as badly as he did.  
  
"No. It felt like… Felt like… like. I was being torn apart from the inside." He looked down to his feet as his father started growling. "Like something inside me was forcibly being charged and twisted somehow."  
  
Miroku looked down at the child, "How do you know for sure?"  
  
"I learned how to reach out, and touch people with the power my mother gave me." He looked in to the violet eyes of the monk, "I could see her. When I went to touch her I was struck with her pain, and now I can't break the connection completely."  
  
"Why? Why can't you break the contact?" Inuyasha brows where knitted in concentration as he puzzled it in his mind.  
  
'Our destinies are entwined' A small familiar voice echoed in Kisho's mind. His eyes widened when he realized exactly what that meant now. If his mother died he would, if his sibling died so would he.  
  
"We have to find them NOW!" Kisho started running. He paid no mind to where he was going he allowed his connection to show him where he needed to go. He didn't even care if the others were following him or not at this point.  
  
He understood now what his sibling meant and why. His sibling was supposed to be him, and the energy he had drawn on came from his mother, thus linking him to both.  
  
"Oi, Kisho, Where are we going?" Inuyasha was hot on his heels as was Sesshoumaru.  
  
He stopped suddenly, thinking. It would most likely take a day to get to where she was. He looked back, "Southeast." He continued on with his pace.  
  
No one said anything else seeing as he was not in the talking mood right now. They had questions, and were fairly sure they were not going to get answer till they stopped.  
  
----  
  
He had never felt anything like it before. The pain that shot through this body was almost crippling. It was like a white hot fire burning in him from his head to his feet. He could feel a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach, from the quickly maturing child growing inside this body. He understood why it was rarely done now.  
  
He made his way a few feet from the fire, and spoke a spell, casting a dark cloud over him as a barrier. It would serve to keep out the light, and well as any unwelcomed company.  
  
After he was sure the barrier was in place he curled into himself as best he could with his growing belly. Allowing himself the battle with the pain in the rapidly changing body. He could feel all the changes with in the body; he was slightly hoping that the pain of the change would destroy them both. That would fix his problem, and possibly destroy the Western Lord in the process.   
  
The pains kept getting stronger, and finally it became too great for him, sending him reeling into unconsciousness.   
  
------  
  
Kisho had been feeling Kagome's pain raise as night approached. He still was unsure why she was in a great amount of pain but she was. It seemed as they got closer though he could feel that the baby was to in pain. It seemed as if it was in more pain than his mother. This worried him to no end.  
  
They had until dawn to find her. One moment in time would decide if his mother, sibling, and he would all live. He just hoped that they had planned right, and made it in time.  
  
He knew they were close. He even had started to smell the scent of her body. It was just a matter of finding her. After some looking about he saw her shrouded in a dark miasma. They could just make out her form through it.  
  
He was stopped from running up to her with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He followed his fathers gaze as he looked off to the hills. He couldn't see anything but he felt something he couldn't quite place. He could smell clay and dirt on the air, the smell of old death.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the group before he jumped off the direction of Kikyou. He knew what he had to do, and the others respected his wishes to do it alone.  
  
After Inuyasha was out of sight they turned back to Kagome. Miroku sensed the barrier around her. Walked up and placed his hand on the barrier, causing waves of energy to ripple a cross it. It wasn't extremely strong but it would still keep them out.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew they had to get in there to Kagome. The barrier was going to stop them. He looked down at his son's worried face, and put on his stoic mask so that the boy would not know something could be wrong.   
  
His eyes came to rest on the Tetsusaiga on the boy's hip. His eyes widened in realized as to how they could get around there problem. He knelt down to the boy taking his shoulders in hands.  
  
"Did the Inuyasha you know of; was he able to break through barriers?" Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru like he had just spouted another head. He shook the boy pulling him from what ever world he was in, he needed to know. "Kisho, was Inuyasha able to cut through barriers with the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
The others caught on to what Sesshoumaru was getting at. It would fix their problem and they would be able to get to Kagome before Inuyasha got back.  
  
He looked deep in thought he had never heard of his uncle breaking barriers before. He wasn't real sure what is father was getting at, until he rethought the situation they there faced with. He didn't have an answer, He wished he did but he didn't.  
  
"Hey kid," Everyone shot annoyed glance at Kouga but he paid no mind to it. The kid was confused. He had seen the Inuyasha when he had cut through a barrier, not to many had or remembered when he did, "Has your Tetsusaiga ever turned red before?"  
  
Everyone saw now where he was going by butting in. They looked to Kisho who simple looked more confused as to what the color of it mattered. Yet he thought on if he had ever heard of such a thing.  
  
"Yes, it did." He slowly unsheathed the sword watching it as the energy formed around it and turned the rusted blade into the fang. Sesshoumaru turned his son to face the barrier.   
  
Kisho looked over his shoulder confused. His father leaned down next to his head. "Strike the barrier." His voice was like that of a teacher encouraging a student.   
  
Kisho nodded and raise the sword and stuck the barrier, watching the sword bounce off. He turned to look at his father, anger blazing as to why he had just done that.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew to take away the sword from him right now would bring the pain of his connection back again so Kisho was the one that needed do it. "Concentrate on pushing through the barrier in one shot."  
  
Kisho nodded again and closed his eyes turning back to the barrier before him. He pictured the sword sliding through the barrier, destroying it in the process. He felt the sword pulse in his grip. He slowly opened his eyes, looking as the demon blade.  
  
He saw a blood red creeping up the blade until it reached the tip. He glanced over his shoulder at his father. The question of 'now what' was on his face.  
  
"Strike the barrier Kisho."   
  
He turned back drawing the sword up again, striking the barrier. He watched as a trail of red formed where the barrier was, then as it shattered.  
  
They had little time to marvel at his accomplishment. They sight they saw cause each of them to forget everything at the moment.   
  
There lying on the ground in a heap was Kagome. She looked the same as she did before, except she now looked like she was 9 months pregnant, and looked like she was about to give birth.  
  
Myouga told Rin to take him over to the group, and she quickly agreed. "Quickly we most bind the soul before it can hurt them." He yelled once he was in ear shot, pulling everyone out of their stupor.  
  
Kisho sheathed the sword and went over to her, placing her hand in his. He focused on pulling the pain he felt in her into himself. He felt his body heat up as his muscles contracted. His hopes were answered when he realized he felt no pain, even though some of his muscles were acting like it.  
  
Miroku quickly pulled out the wards they had prepared. He said his prayer on the wards and began to place them on Kagome. He first wrapped one around each ankle, then one around each wrist. When he placed the final one on her chest her eyes snapped open and she howled in pain.   
  
It tried to lash out at Miroku but its arms where held in place. The wards burned, their holy energy weakening him. He heard words being chanted off to his right and saw a little girl holding a small flee demon in her hand. He tried to grab the pest but found that his powers did not respond to his command. As he felt himself again get weakened.  
  
"You fools, I am going to kill her now and there will be nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"I think it is you who are the fool." Sesshoumaru stood over her and held the piercing blue pupils in his gaze, "You have no power to do your threats. Aireana" He looked to the golden haired female.  
  
Aireana nodded stepping closer to Kagome. She eyed the area quickly figuring out what she had to do. She took in a deep breath and she erupted in to flames pushing the darkness from the area. She held out her hands and the entire group was surrounded in a ring of flame. Slowly the flame grew higher until the flames enclosed at the top surrounding them on all sides with the bright flame.   
  
Though it surrounded them the flame never burned them and could even be walked through with only feeling a little more warmed after doing so. The flame surrounding them made sure there was no shadow anywhere in the circle.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the pain figure beneath his gaze. "You have no power in the light demon. So you will be doing nothing." He watched as the blue pupils flickered several times, before the its eyes changed completely to be a silver-blue color, giving her back black pupils, like they where supposed to be.  
  
"Sesshou… ma… ru…" Her eyes searched about for a second before her body was racked in pain. Her breathing got caught in her throat, as she closed her eyes trying to control her pain.  
  
He simply sat down by her head lifting her into his arms, pulling her against his chest. Trying to comfort her as best he could, he had no idea what spell was causing her this pain, so he had no way to try and stop the pain.  
  
"Kagome," He whispered softly, his voice full of concern and love, "Do you know what is happening?"  
  
She opened her eyes look in to his warm golden gaze. "Y. Yes… Aging…" She swallowed hard trying to regain control. "It… is aging… us…" She paused closing her eyes, she seemed to have lost consciousness, but then her eyes went slowly over to Kisho as she opened them, as she finished. "It is trying… to get rid of the baby by…. Making… it age… so it… comes … early."  
  
She gripped Sesshoumaru's arm drawing blood with her nails, and another wave of pain went through her. He looked at Kisho, who looked confused and pained.  
  
"It's not pain directly caused by the spell." His words were broken and said between clenched teeth.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed the boy curiously before his attention was diverted to Sango who stepped much closer to her friend. "I think she maybe in labor Sesshoumaru-sama." He nodded thinking that she was right.  
  
"Kouga bring some water. Monk you better not get any ideas. Rin stay where you are." Sesshoumaru barked his orders out.  
  
"What am I getting water in?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shot the wolf a deadly glare that would have surely killed him had looks been able to kill. "Use that speed of yours wolf 'Prince' and get something." Kouga did not need to be told a second time, as he ran from the circle on his mission.  
  
"We will need cloths Sesshoumaru. Where are we going to get them?" Sango was looking where the Kouga exited wishing that she had said something sooner.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down as the long sleeves of his kimono, "The monk can tare off these sleeve for it." He glared at the monk who quickly began his task.  
  
Her eyes began to change their color again, as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. He watched as darkness filled her eyes and mouth as quickly as it happened it was over.  
  
Sesshoumaru trained every sense he had on his still mate. He could hear her breath becoming shallower, and her heart beat become erratic, then slow down. He listen for several minutes to her heart be as it continued to slow down. Her face was starting to lose its color, and her grip loosening.  
  
Painic surged through Sesshoumaru. He was going to lose her. She was going to die.  
  
"When the youkai's soul tried to leave her it hurt her." Myouga was standing on Kagome's nose looking intently at her face, "With out her whole soul she will die."  
  
"You mean that bastard is killing her soul now." His answer was a nod. Sesshoumaru's eyes were red with rage as he thought about how helpless he was right now.   
  
"INUYASHA!!! Kill the bitch now. If Kagome dies your DEATH WILL SOON FOLLOW! " He wasn't going to leave her right now but he meant every word of what he said.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha ran in to the field that Kikyou was sitting in waiting for him. Her cold brown eyes made him want to shiver.  
  
"Inuyasha" She looked at the hanyou questionly, "How is my incarnation?" She had a smug look on her face.   
  
She knew what had been happening to the girl Kagome. She had sensed her following her for some time now. She also felt the changes in her. She knew that the girl was possessed, and if she had her way about it would stay that way.  
  
"She might die Kikyou." He stopped just in front of her. "She needs the rest of her soul "  
  
"You mean to take me again from this world Inuyasha?" She had walked up and was gently touching his face.  
  
He became still his eyes grew distanced, "I don't want to. I loved you once Kikyou."  
  
"Then come to Hell with me Inuyasha." She wrapped her arms around his waist enjoying his warmth. "You promised me Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha instantly forgot his deed that he needed to do. He forgot Kagome, her baby everything. All he knew was his guilt.   
  
He pulled away from her looking lovingly into her cold eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cold lips full of all the passion he had for the woman in his arms.  
  
He didn't notice the ground opening up and slowly starting to pull them down.  
  
"I love you Kikyou." His voice was pained and barely heard.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." She leaned up to embrace his lips again before hell claimed them both.  
  
She watched Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome's yell rang through the air. His eyes became focused as he pushed Kikyou away from him and leapt away from her.  
  
The ground closed up. Kikyou stood there staring at Inuyasha with hatred in her eyes. "You care for that girl MORE THAN ME!" Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head to lessen the noise, "She will never be me Inuyasha. She is a copy; someone who doesn't even belong here. You owe me Inuyasha, I died for you."  
  
Inuyasha's heart ached deep in his chest, but he knew the truth. So did she, even if she didn't want to admit it.  
  
"No, Kikyou." His eyes had tears slightly brimming at the edges, "I didn't kill you. It was Naraku. I know now that Kagome will never be you." He paused trying to regain himself. "She belongs here more than you. She can love, and doesn't exist because she is full of hate. You shouldn't be here Kikyou. I am sorry, but you shouldn't be here." A single tear ran down his face as he took a shocked Kikyou into a strong hug whispering apologies.  
  
"You promised me Inuyasha." She tried to cry but she couldn't "You promised me you would die with me"  
  
"I can't someone has to make Naraku pay for what he has done."  
  
"You lied to me INUyaha!" She pulled her bow from her shoulder and she pushed away from him.  
  
Inuyasha stood dumbfounded he was going to have to fight her now. He wasn't even sure if he could kill her now. He loved her. She died because someone used his image to trick her. It was his fault she died, he owed her.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sesshoumaru's voice echoing a threat of death if Kagome dies. Inuyasha realized that if Sesshoumaru had not come then something was very wrong with Kagome.  
  
The event of the last two years played in is head; Kagome's warm smile and friendship, his fathers fang, the bothersome Shippou, lecherous monk, Sango's warmth and acceptance, the forgiveness of all his friends, his training with Kisho; being accepted by his high and mighty brother; warm moments he spent with Aireana. He focused on the last thought he found someone to help him move on from Kikyou. Someone who didn't want him to change and truly cared for him, he had that with Kagome but let it slip away.   
  
Inuyasha dodged the arrow that whizzed by his head. He had to live, he had a family and friends that cared for him, and would miss him if he was gone. Most of all he felt he had found someone he could love after Kikyou, and he was going to show her how he felt.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the air, landing behind Kikyou. He quickly wrapped his claws the lower part of her head.  
  
"I am sorry Kikyou." Before she could move Inuyasha quickly twisted her neck snapping it. With her no longer able to fight he broke apart the clay body, sending the stolen souls to the next world. He watched as the remains of her body were engulfed in a white light, then as the light moved down towards the rest of the group.  
  
He pulled out a leather bag and put what little remains he could find it. Tears rolling down his face as he slowly closed the bag heading back to his group.  
  
----  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the bright light entered the fire circle, hovered over her body. He felt his body tingle for a brief second before it slammed into her body. He heard her heart beat quickened, her breath even out, and the color return to her face. She slowly opened her eyes revealing sparkling silver-blue eyes.  
  
She slowly reached up pulling his face down to hers. She took his breath away when she placed a soft passionate kiss on his lips before she pulled away in pain.  
  
He held her tightly as she clawed at him with her contraction. He paid no attention to the pain she was causing him. He focused on just purely on comforting her as best he could.  
  
Once it had past she relaxed again in his embrace relishing in his gentle touch. A look of confusion was a cross her face as she touched her belly.  
  
"How long?" Her voice was barely a whisper but heard her all the same.  
  
"Almost three weeks." He kissed her forehead lightly, as he noticed the shadow character was gone and replaced with the crescent moon of his family. Only it was a blue-grey instead of the rich blue color of his or Kisho's.  
  
"WHAT!" Sesshoumaru saw the fire in her eyes flare up as she forgot the pain of labor, pulling him down do they where nose to nose, "HOW in the HELL did I get so big in THREE WEEKS!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru wished she was not yelling. He was also wondering why she didn't remember the spell she told them about. "The spell Hiro used." His voice was calm, he knew she was confused and him getting upset would not be of any help.  
  
She looked him up her face twisting in confusion. The name sounded familiar, she heard in a dream while he was in control of her body. She could remember bits and pieces of things. Like the spell, she remembered telling Sesshoumaru something about it but couldn't remember what.She didn't have time to recall anymore as she was again taken by pain.  
  
Inuyasha walked in to the flame circle at about the same time Kouga came back with two pails of water. He set one down by Kagome's head and watched as the little kitsune cub wet a cloth and started dabbing Kagome's forehead with it. The other he handed to Sango, who looked like she was about to faint.  
  
She looked up at Kagome and Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes, "I.I... I have never done this before. Why can't we go get Keade?"  
  
"No, time." Kagome was breathing heavy again as she felt the on coming birth, "You'll do fine Sango." She gave the best reassuring smile she could, "NOW get this thing out of ME!"  
  
Sango got herself ready as best she good. She relaxed when she heard Myouga's voice from behind her hair. The small flee started telling her the things she needed to do.  
  
Every one froze in their actions when they heard an evil laugh from beyond the fire. Three fierce growls rumbled through the air. With out any prompting Kouga and Inuyasha jumped from the group and towards Naraku.  
  
  
  
The site that greeted them was a very amused looking Naraku with his arms crossed his red eyes shining with delight.  
  
"What the FUCK do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha was tired of surprises and to his breaking point.  
  
"What luck to find you all at your weakest. Now all I have to do his kill you all and I have two problems solved." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Kouga roared as he lunged at Naraku, who was quickly followed by Kouga.  
  
In a fury of claws and tentacles the three battled back in forth. Inuyasha and Kouga pushed Naraku back way from Kagome and the others. They were determined that this monster would not harm her anymore than she had already been harmed. After a few well place attacks Naraku tentacles when littering the ground as they fought to push him back.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Aireana exchanged worried looks as they heard the battle outside. They both knew that unless they made a quick end to Naraku both Kouga and Inuyasha would tire. They heard a string of curses and the sound of someone's body hitting the ground, followed by a groan. Their thoughts were pulled back to their current surroundings when they heard a small voice cry out.   
  
Kagome passed out no sooner than when the sound was heard. Sesshoumaru looked at her then to Kisho who had been completely still for the longest time. He still seemed to pulling the pain from Kagome. He laid Kagome down gently on the ground and moved over to where Sango held the crying bundle in her arms shock seemed to he the only thing on her face.  
  
Miroku sat there looking at his friend that the new life that was brought into this world. 'A new time is dawning'. Miroku froze his smile slowly faded as he played in his head the words Sesshoumaru said "the dawning will howl."  
  
Dawning is another word for birth, and howling is a form of crying. Could it be that when the baby was born that was the time?   
  
He looked at Kagome. He seemed to be the only one that noticed that the shadow mark on her for head was back again and a dark aura was around her trying to break out.  
  
He prayed he was right, he quickly ripped off all of the wards and rolled Kagome out of the circle. He didn't have time to see if he was right as he was sent flying by Sesshoumaru, knocking him out as he hit the ground.  
  
The flame circle faded. Everyone started running for Kagome. They where all stopped when an eerie light shot from her body and straight to Naraku, sending the hanyou spinning into the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly pick up Kagome and held her protectively in his arms as he watched his enemy changing very much the same way Kagome had down weeks before. Every one else stood frozen watching as the youkai's soul claimed Naraku's body. The light died down and standing in the middle of the group was Naraku.  
  
He looked more or less the same, other than the character on his forehead along with the other marks on his face, and claws. He's evil presents had grown, and his eyes held a much more deadly quality to them.  
  
He looked his new body up and down, and then looked to the limp form of his former body. He could hear her heart beat, and the wailing of her brat. He seethed at that. He would make sure they all died this night. He would start with her.  
  
He sped toward Sesshoumaru claws poised for attack. As he watched a kitsune cub and inu pup step in front of him, determination to protect her in their eyes. Before he could strike the group was in circled in flames again, covering just about he whole field. He looked up to the one floating in mid air behind him, and sneered at her. She as well was covered in flames brighter then that which covered the ground.  
  
He knew he could not break through them right now. He would be able to. First he had to break his curse then he would pay them back for their troubles.  
  
"Another time then, Western Lord." He turned into the dark shadow and headed away from the light the female youkai was making. "We will meet again." Then he was gone.  
  
Aireana held the flame up till she was sure Naraku or the shadow; who ever it was now was gone. When she was sure the flames dropped back into the ground and she followed them. She had never needed to completely control so many flames at once, but if she hadn't that thing might have been able to attack.  
  
Inuyasha watched her fall and his heart jumped when he heard a sickening crack come from her body. He ran over to her and held his in his arms. He could hear her heart beat. He saw her twisted arm but could see no other injuries and knew she would live. He picked her up carefully and walked over to the rest of the group near Kagome.  
  
He flattened his ears to his head as he heard both her and the baby crying out in pain. He watched as Sango struggled to finish cleaning the blood off the baby from being born as its clawed hand slashed out. Sesshoumaru had set Kagome down next to Kisho who was again easing her pain by taking the spells effects into himself, the moment Sesshoumaru turn his back.  
  
He set Aireana down next to Rin, who looked worried. He offered her a reassuring smile as he got up and walked towards Sango.  
  
When both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got with in a few feet of the baby, the crying lessened; both could feel there body starting to tingle and the constricting in small spasms. Sesshoumaru shot a bewildered look at his brother who shrugged as they continued on.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt light headed and wavered on his feet when he saw his child. He more than likely would have fallen over had Inuyasha not put a hand on his arm.  
  
"She's beautiful Sesshoumaru." The hanyou was equally taken back by the baby's appearance but did better at dealing with it.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded dumbly as he reached out for his little girl. Sango happily handed over the, crying child who quieted down to whimpers in her father's arms.  
  
The two stared in quiet awe at the child. She had a full head of shoulder length, silver and steel grey hair, and small little dog ears twitched on top of her head. Her forehead was marked with a crescent moon. When she opened her eyes and looked up at the pair she had the more amazing golden eyes, and her pupils shined silver instead of black.   
  
Sesshoumaru gently ran one of his claws over her face feeling the soft skin underneath. When he reached her nose she yawned, revealing tiny fangs as she closed her eyes. He smiled at her still form for a long minute, before he turned to walk back to Kagome and Kisho.  
  
Before he got two feet away from Inuyasha she was crying again like she was before they came over. He looked at his brother confused then down to the child, but continued walking.  
  
He sat down next to Kagome who was still sleeping. He wished she was wake maybe she knew how to stop her crying.  
  
"He needs to be near us." Kisho's voice shocked everyone seeing as it was the first time he had spoken since the barrier went down.  
  
"Inuyasha, why?" Sesshoumaru looked at his son trying to figure out what the hell was going on here.  
  
"She is redirecting some of the pain to you two. Don't you feel it.?" Kisho looked through wide eyes at his father. Who nodded, he felt something but it wasn't pain, not like he was used to. He motioned for Inuyasha to sit next to him, and again the baby quieted.  
  
Sango helped Miroku over to the rest of the group who were gathered around Sesshoumaru and Kagome. As they watched in silence as the five family members seemed to share the pain that the two were feeling.  
  
"The spell hasn't run its course yet?" Miroku whispered  
  
"It appears not." Myouga whispered watching the demon lord stiffly hold the small child in his arms.  
  
Shippou and Rin edge up to Sesshoumaru trying to see the new baby and froze when he looked at them. Rin saw his eyes were soft and slowly walked up and peered down at the resting face in his arms. Shippou soon follow suit. Before long both had curled up next to him or Kagome watching their resting forms.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome who seemed to be resting fitfully to the little girl he held. His eyes went wide as he looked at her.   
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shippou popped up and looked at the little girl he didn't noticed anything different.  
  
"She… She's….grown." He stammered  
  
"They grow fast but not that fast." Myouga chuckled at the lord.  
  
"NO you fool, she has grown." Everyone got closer and looked at the small child. "Her hair has grown, she is now holding her head up on her own and she is heavier. Youkai children mature faster but not this fast."  
  
"The spell must be affecting her as well, still. Meaning that she will be aging even faster than a normal youkai child would." Myouga was sitting on the little girl's forehead looking intently at her when he was plucked off and flung away.  
  
For the rest of the night and most of the day Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat wake watching Kagome and the baby change. Kisho had fallen in to a light sleep about day break unable to hold his eyes open any longer Shippou and Rin laid wrapped in Sesshoumaru's tail sleeping soundly. Miroku and Sango as ended up sleeping near each other and where now wrapped up in each other's arms. Aireana laid still sleeping from her fall near Inuyasha. None where resting nicely except Shippou and Rin.  
  
Just nearing dusk, Kisho shot up. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to noticed the change. They looked down at Kagome and the child, both now seemed to be sleeping quiet soundly. The effects of the spell had finally ended.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that his new born child looked to more like that of a child of 8- 12 months old. He had watched as had muscles became more toned and lean during the day. Her hair was down just past her waist, her eyes were bright and very focused. He had even felt her in his touching his mind from time to time in the last few hours.  
  
He wondered exactly how far she had matured. He had no doubt that she would be able to crawl, possibly walk. He just wasn't sure about what else she would be able to do once she fully awoke.  
  
He shifted the little girl in his arms and pulled Kagome against his chest enwrapping them all in a protective embrace. As he slowly started to allow himself to drift off to sleep.  
  
Kagome awoke it was near dawn she could see the sun kissing the horizon. She looked about her and giggled quietly.   
  
Miroku and Sango where entangled in each other, 'maybe they admitted their feelings'. Inuyasha was laying next to a stunning golden hair female demon. Rin and Shippou were clutching to Sesshoumaru's tail as it was wrapped protectively around them. Kisho was holding on to her waist with Sesshoumaru's leg pinning him to her.   
  
She saw a small covered bundle that was nestled in his chest as he held it close to him. His other arm was wrapped around her keeping her firmly in place against him.   
  
"Good morning" His voice whispered into her ear.  
  
"Good morning I was trying to let you sleep." She had jumped not expecting him to be awake and now she felt Kisho stirring. She looked at her little girl then to Sesshoumaru, "Did you name her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was slightly taken back that she new it was a girl, but nodded. "If you approve that is?" As he kissed her forehead gently, allowing her to sit up completely as Kisho started waking up.  
  
"Akeru" He moved the little girl from his arms handing it to Kagome as he told her the name he had chosen.  
  
She smiled taking the little girl into her arms and smiled down at her sleeping face. "Akeru." She spoke softly and she kissed the little girl. Then nodded to Sesshoumaru, "It is prefect."   
  
--ok gang there is a fixed verion ofchapter 15. 


	17. Chapter 16: Back to Normal

Ok gang here is a ner chapter. I haven't really proof read it but it is up I will proof read it better when I get more time on my hands.  
  
Chapter 16: Back to Normal  
  
Kagome sat there watching her children play. They all came out none the worse for wear. It still seemed odd to her that she had children now. At 17 but then again she did age a full year under that spells effects. So she was really 18 now.  
  
They had tried to see if they could reverse the changes in her body, but had yet to be successful. Sesshoumaru didn't mind her body neither did anyone else. It was still odd to her that after it was all over her body remained youkai. She had the heighten senses still, which took her some time to get used to, even though they were not as strong and Sesshoumaru's or Kisho's. She was faster and much more nimble which helped out a great deal when chasing down certain children for their baths.  
  
She didn't mind her body now; it was just that she was trying to return to exactly how life used to be. The first few weeks had been the hardest on her. Every noise jumped out at her she was afraid to touch anything because she was afraid she would break it. After she accidentally hurt , she withdrew from contact with the children. Slowly has she learned the power of herself, and she started partaking in their lives again.  
  
The children had missed her very much. Shippou made sure everyone stayed on their toes, seeing as he had a knack for getting the group into more trouble than not. Kisho had taken on the role of big brother to all of them. Making sure not one of them got hurt if he could help it. Rin watched over like she was the most valuable treasure in the world. While had surprised them all.  
  
In the first few hours after her birth she had started aging like Kagome did. The spell affected her twice as long as it did her mother. Kagome was slightly saddened that her little girl had grown so fast with out her having the time to enjoy much of it.   
  
It also wasn't long till they figured out that while she looked hanyou that her blood was indeed pure youkai. She possessed all the strength, speed and senses of a two year old youkai child, and considering how fast the youkai children mature she acted very much like a 4 year old, even though she had only came to this world two months ago, but soon she would slow in how fast she aged.  
  
Inuyasha decided to stay in the western palace, with Aireana. The two seem to have become quite close in the last few months They could be often times seen enjoying the sun raise in the eastern gardens, or out paroling Sesshoumaru's lands.   
  
Mentioning Sesshoumaru the two seemed to have put aside their differences. Although Inuyasha's mouth still got him into quite a bit of trouble with his older brother the two seem to have reach a quiet understanding of sorts, and if it ever looked to bad Kagome would 'sit' the poor hanyou, and Aireana would drag him away before anything else became of it.  
  
Miroku and Sango decided to stay with their friends, and were do to be married in a week's time or so. Sango, Kagome and Aireana could be seen often times running around getting things in order.  
  
In all everyone was alive and happy despite everything that had happened, things were slowly returning to 'normal'. That would just didn't seem right anymore, but it was the only word that fit their lives right now.  
  
------  
  
Sango paced back and forth in her chamber. She kept picking at her white kimono and fusing with her hair.   
  
"Sango you look wonderful!" Kagome reassured her.  
  
"You think so." To say Sango was nervous was a major understatement, "Why can't I see Miroku before the ceremony again?"  
  
"It is bad luck." Sango looked at her confused. Kagome new that Sango had most likely never heard of the superstition, it was a belief from Kagome's time.  
  
Kagome grabbed her friend's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze before her smiled at her friend, "It's time, you ready"  
  
Sango nodded numbly as she followed Kagome to the Eastern garden. There amongst the Sakura trees and other flowers stood just about everyone Sango held dear, the only one missing was Kohaku.  
  
The ceremony happened with out event. The reception was in full swing. Every one had showed up, Keade, Kouga, his two pack mates (they couldn't bring themselves to remember their names today), Myouga, all of the children (not that they had much choice), Inuyasha, Aireana, and off course their host Kagome and Sesshoumaru. It was a small gathering but they couldn't be happier.  
  
After a small bit of entertainment the happy couple drifted out of sight. Everyone new very well where they had gone and doubted that they would be seen again till morning.  
  
Kagome saw Akeru yawn and decided it was time for 4 children to go to bed. She gathered them up and headed back into the palace. Keade had decided it was time to return to her village and Kirara was happy to give her a lift. Kouga and his pact mates returned to their chamber that Sesshoumaru had been kind enough to provide them after a heated talk with Kagome over the wolf staying in his (their) home for the night. Inuyasha and Aireana had sneaked off to one of their chambers; everyone figured it was a matter of time before they mated. Sesshoumaru left Jaken to watch over the cleaning up of the days events while he returned to his and Kagome's chamber.  
  
Sesshoumaru pace back and forth impatiently in their chamber awaiting Kagome's return. He was painfully aroused, with the heavy smell of sex through out the palace.   
  
There was no longer any doubt on whether or not Inuyasha and Aireana would mate he could smell it from here. He could smell the monk and his mate as well.  
  
Now he awaited his mate to return. He had longed to touched her imamately since she return two months ago, but every time he had touched her she shied way or came up with an excuse to avoid it. At first he thought it was because she was uncomfortable with her new body, but after she began used to it she still kept her distance.   
  
He was starting to think that she blamed him for what had happened to her. He would have to make it up to her some how if she did.  
  
He walked to his balcony and closed its doors. Hoping to dull the scent of sex in the room, when she returned.   
  
She walked to the wardrobe picking out some thing to wear for sleep. Sesshoumaru went up and snaked his arms around her waist and started nuzzling her neck where he had mark her as his mate. She cocked her neck to the side cutting off his access to her neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru was going insane. She would allow him to touch his mate, she was his. His to protect. His to love. And his to touch. So why was she acting so damn cold to him now?  
  
"Kagome," He whispered it in her ear.  
  
She turned in his arms and looked in to his golden eyes. She saw emotion in his eyes like she had never seen before. Pain, worry, and anger never before had he had so many emotions shining in their golden depths.  
  
"What have I done wrong?" When she looked down to her feet away from his gaze he gently pulled her eyes back up to meet his. "Are you upset with me at what happened?" She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes  
  
'God he thinks it is his fault. It's not. It's not his fault. He didn't do anything. I did. I did something wrong. I had to have. It is missing, gone. Why is it gone? I can't let him know that it is gone. What would he think? GODS! What would he DO?'  
  
"It is not you." She whispered as tears rolled down her face.   
  
"Then what is it. Are you still uncomfortable with the changes, you won't hurt me." He was holding her face gently in his hand so that she couldn't look away.  
  
"No it is not that." She placed her hands on his, "I should go make sure the children are ok."  
  
"No! The children are fine. If they need something or something is wrong let Jaken deal with it." It came out much meaner than he intended. "Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I… I... I… Can't" She turned quickly to exit the room but didn't make it far when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of the door taking her in his gasp.  
  
"Tell me what is Wrong!" He was getting really annoyed he could tell she was lying when she said nothing was wrong and he was tired of playing around.  
  
He saw the fire in her eyes light up as more tears flowed freely down her face, as her anger took hold. "IT"S GONE OK!"   
  
The volume of her voice rung in his ears, and confusion was on his face. "What is gone?" His voice again became calm and controlled towards her, he could smell her fear raising, as well as her anger. He knew she didn't want to tell him but he couldn't go on for the rest of his life not knowing what the hell was going on with her.  
  
"I'm sorry that thing took hold of me. Why? Why is it gone now?" She slumped down to the floor sitting between her knees looking up at Sesshoumaru with more sadness than he had ever seen in her. He knelt down pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"What is gone Kagome, please tell me?" He stroked her hair lovingly as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Y…y…. Your… Mark…. It's gone. I am sorry for what ever I did when he was in control of me to make you hate me I pro…"  
  
She was cut off when Sesshoumaru claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. When he finally released her to breathe he looked into her eyes lovingly. "You did nothing. He changed your body and took control of you the mark healed over. IT is not your fault. I still love you."  
  
Kagome jumped up and slammed into Sesshoumaru in a death grip hug that slammed them both into the door. All the while saying things he could not quite understand seeing as she was talking into his chest, and so fast.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her relishing in her touch on his body. "You're my mate Kagome nothing that creature would have been able to do would have changed that."  
  
She looked up at him with the biggest warmest smile he had seen in a long time. He stood up and scooped her in to his arms and carried her over to the bed.  
  
"Let's reclaim my mate shall we." He smiled down at her before claiming her lips in another soul searing kiss.   
  
-------   
  
The sun had just risen when Jaken was awakened from his slumber by a knock on his head. Four pairs of eager eyes were peering down at him.  
  
"Wake up toady. We're hungry." Kisho wore a large smile on his face as he thought of the plans the group hand for the servant.  
  
"Why not find your parents like you normally do." Jaken wiped the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Because mommy and daddy are sleeping." The youngest piped up.  
  
"Fine then come along." He grumbled towards the kitchen, with four deviously grinning children falling into step behind him.  
  
-------  
  
"Sesshoumaru-SAMA!!! HELP!!!" Jaken screamed through the halls waking anyone not already awake.  
  
He rounded a corner his puffy pink dress being the last thing the children saw until they rounded the corner themselves.   
  
They had been so interested in catching Jaken that they didn't pay attention to where they had been heading. So when they rounded the corner and saw Jaken groveling at Sesshoumaru's feet, they skidded to a stop.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his retainer, and held in the laugh that wanted to come out. It was quite the sight to see. Jaken in a pink dress, and bright colored ribbons. The most amusing part was his face. His lips where as red as apples, he cheeks as pinks as cherry blossoms, one eyes was circled in a big blue eye shadow, while the other was done in orange. His nails where a bright purple.  
  
"Jaken" The stoic youkai looked down his nose at his retainer, he waited for his response which was a quick hai, "Go remove that stuff from yourself." After Jaken made a quick bow and scurried past the four children Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to them.   
  
They each quickly hide the objects that they where chasing Jaken down with behind their backs. Sesshoumaru held out his hand.  
  
Rin was the first to give up her ribbons to her guardian. Akeru then placed a red stick on top of the ribbons, Shippou the compact of blush, finally Kisho the eye shadow, and nail polish.  
  
"How many times must you be told to not play your games with Jaken." All but Akeru looked away from Sesshoumaru's gaze. "You will have to be punished now go to your rooms and I will be there shortly."  
  
Three somber looking children turned around and headed away from the western lord. Sesshoumaru look down at his daughter who was looking up at him a frown on her face and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Daddy don't punish us. We didn't mean it. We'll never do it again. Please daddy, Please." Her little sliver ears drooped and tears flowed from her brilliant eyes. Sesshoumaru felt all his resolve to punish her fail. He knew if he didn't punish her he couldn't punish the others, no matter how hard he tried to push aside the feeling, the Great Westren Lord was bought down by the brilliant puppy dog eyes of his little girl.  
  
"Very well head to the Eastern garden, and leave Jaken alone." Three we wills and an I love you Daddy where his answer.  
  
"She has you wrapped around her little finger." A play full voice came from behind him.  
  
"She does not, this Sesshoumaru, does not get wrapped around some ones little finger." He turned around holding his head high.  
  
"Then what would you call it." She walked up and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He looked down at her, kissed the mark on her forehead .  
  
"A pardon." He turned away from her, and headed out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" She quickly headed after him.  
  
"To my study there is work that I must attend to." He gave her a quick kiss and was gone.  
  
Kagome decided that she would go and get the children and teach them their daily lessons.  
  
They children sat chattering about the day's lesson as they worked on it. Kisho was helping Akeru with her alphabet, while Shippou was helping Rin. Kagome kept going between the two groups helping when they needed it.  
  
'must get this to the western…'  
  
Akeru went still and reached out her mind for the voice, paying no attention to the other's around her. She realized that it was not someone whom she knew but seemed to need help. She stood from her place and headed towards the voice.  
  
Her travels lead her to the front gate where she saw a hawk youkai stumbling towards the gate. Kagome picked up her daughter as she started running towards the youkai.   
  
"Mommy, put me down mommy. He needs help. He has a message for daddy. Put me down. Put me down." Akeru struggled fiercely to get down to help the stranger.  
  
Kagome looked down at Kisho and he ran off into the castle at top speed for his father's study.  
  
The hawk youkai crumbled at the gate to the ground. Kagome sat Akeru down telling her to stay put, while she walked over to the wounded being.  
  
Kagome noticed right away that their were large gashes in his crest. She ripped off a piece of her dress and started wiping away the blood.  
  
"A… Message for … the Western … Lord." He held up a note seal of hawk flying into the sun, as he died.  
  
Kagome took the note from his hand, and turned to see Sesshoumaru looking down on the dead youkai.  
  
"He said he needed to get this to you." Kagome slightly pulled the note into her chest as she walked up to her mate. She handed the note to him and sat in quiet watchfulness as he read.  
  
"Gather the children, if you see Inuyasha send him to my study. No one leaves the grounds." With out another word he turn on his heel back into the castle. Leaving a bewildered Kagome.  
  
Kagome picked up Akeru and headed to where the other children were. Akeru squimmed in her mother's grasp till she could see the fallen youkai.  
  
'You will be avenged.' Her little mind echoed into the nothingness.  
  
-----  
  
Alright there it is. Not my best work i will most likely revise it some time in the future.  
  
Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, it really help drive me to keep writing.  
  
Lady K. 


	18. Chapter 17: Problems

Sorry it took so long to update. But I have yet to find a machine that writes ten page papers for you. Hopefully summer time will grace me with more time to finish this story as well as ideas. i would like to that thos of you who e-mailed me with kind words of encouragement.   
  
Chapter 17:   
  
Inuyasha entered the study with so much as a knock. Heading straight for Sesshoumaru desk with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru I go out of the grounds for a few hours and all hell brakes lose. So why exactly have you called all the guards back and locked down the grounds?"  
  
"Because INUyasha, we are going to need the protection soon. Hiro is taking out the powers of Japan. We were last on his list." Sesshoumaru watched as color drained from his brother's face as the realization hit him. "I have no plans of allowing my family to be in harm's way."  
  
"What do we plan to do." He felt very much the same about putting family in danger.  
  
"We are going to gather every able body demon that can fight and get their aid. While I go and destroy this Hiro ending his pathetic existence." Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha daring him to defy his authority in this matter.   
  
"Agreed, I plan on going to. The bastard has to pay." Sesshoumaru look his brother in the eyes seeing a spark in them that told him Inuyasha's mind was made up.  
  
"Very well then." Sesshoumaru summoned Jaken and a few various other servants, after he gave them their task they were dismissed to do them.  
  
Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru well into the night to return to their chambers. When he did not come to her she figured she would come to him.   
  
She exited their chambers and allowed her senses to reach out finding every one in the castle. The children were down the hall in their rooms. Miroku and Sango when in one of the eastern gardens. Aireana was out near the main gates. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all where across the castle in one of the studies.  
  
Kagome knew something was up seeing as the grounds where still locked down and more of Sesshoumaru's guards seemed to be returning than normal. Adding with that the three most unlikely people being together in the same room, all adding up to trouble.   
  
Kagome stopped at the far end of the hall way and listened carefully to the low sounds coming from the room.  
  
"If we can meet them out past Inuyasha Forest and put a group of fighters out by the northern wolf territory, we should be able to circle around and take them by surprise."  
  
"I doubt we will be taking any one by surprise Kouga seeing as a messenger barely made it here with the message."  
  
"Listen Dog Turd at least I came up with something. Which is more than I can say for you."  
  
Kagome heard a crashing noise echo from the room before she heard Inuyasha retaliate.  
  
"How long did it take you to come up with that lame accuse for a plan? Because it sounded like you pulled it out of your ass."  
  
"ENOUGH!! BOTH OF YOU!!" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed demanding silence, "If I had wanted bickering I would have brought the children in here to help."  
  
Kagome opened the door. She wasn't even sure when she had made her way down the hall to the door. There in the middle of the room was Inuyasha with one foot on a table full of maps and books, while Kouga stood just opposite of him in the same posture looking like he was ready to strike. Sesshoumaru stood with his back to the door looking at the two male youkai.  
  
"Umm, Excuse me." Three sets of eyes turned to their spectator, "Would any one care to inform me of what you three are doing." She sat her hands on her hips and waiting for an answer.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga looked right at Sesshoumaru just before he began to speak. "It is not anything that concerns you Kagome go to bed."  
  
Kagome stood their shocked for a second before the familiar spark of her passions where fired up, "And who exactly says what is and is not my concern Sesshoumaru. If it concerns any of you then it concerns me."  
  
"I am master of this house and of these lands I am the one who made the decision that you need not be involved. Now go to bed woman there are important things that must be attended to." Sesshoumaru didn't noticed Inuyasha or Kouga slowly backing away from him as he spoke.  
  
Kagome's aura flared as her anger started to become peaked, "Is that true Sesshoumaru I do not intend to go to bed. This is my fight as well if you are talking about Hiro. The bastard took away three months of my life that I will never get back. He tried to kill me and my child. I do not plan on sitting on the side lines and allowing him to just do as he pleases. I am going to be helping."  
  
"It is not your place to help in the fighting. It is my place to avenge you and your honor. Know your place and go back to bed where you belong." Sesshoumaru didn't look effected by either Kagome's words or her anger.  
  
"I will not, I don't care what you say my place is. My place is to protect my family and to protect the Shikon no Toma. I am the only one that can purify the jewel, and it is my responsibility to put it back together. Or have you forgotten that Hiro took over Naraku to get where he is." She pause for just a second then continued, "Did you forget that Naraku had just about the whole jewel when he was possessed."  
  
"Fine then you can help but only where the jewel is concerned, understood?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome but for he turned and to dismiss the other two for the night because nothing else was going to get done, before he noticed they were gone.  
  
------------  
  
Akeru stayed low to the ground she knew something was up. She was not as naïve as everyone took her to be. While she did not understand some of the things that were said she could understand more than they gave her credit for. So she listened to the days meetings. Currently Aireanna, Kouga, Inuyasha, her mother and father as well as two others that she didn't know where talking about time frames.  
  
"It will take about two months for Hiro to get to the front gates," Once strange voice pointed out.  
  
"But I hardly think that you want to wait that long," Another pointed out, "Seeing as it will take about a month to a mass all the demons we need to counter Hiro's forces I suggest we plan for that time."  
  
"So your saying we sit here and WAIT!" Inuyasha was not having a good day it seemed from his annoyed tone.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. It is the best plan for attack we can't simply jump into this fight with out a plan like you would normally do." Akeru nodded her head at her father's words.  
  
"Plus from all reports so far he is not done with the east yet. No offense." Aireanna used an apologetic tone. Akeru took the silent answer that nodded their head or something like that.  
  
"FOUND YOU!!" Shippou's voice echoed through the small clearing of bushes.  
  
Akeru flatten her ears to the back of her head as she made a mad dash away from the window as Kagome poked her head out.  
  
---------  
  
Akeru told them of what she heard only Rin truly seemed surprised that something was up.   
  
"We need to get stronger we can help I know we can." Kisho jumped up holding up a clawed fist. "We can train every day"  
  
"Don't you think that Kagome or Sesshoumaru will think that something is up," Shippou tried to point out with out pointing out that he really was to afraid to battle Hiro.  
  
"No they won't ever know," Kisho looked down at Shippou.  
  
"Know what?" Sesshoumaru's icy face echoed through the hall to the room that where in.  
  
The color drained from Kisho and Shippou's face as they turned and watched Sesshoumaru enter they were in.  
  
"WE are going to HEl…." Rin piped up but quickly had Kisho and Shippou's hands over her mouth.  
  
"Going to help Akeru find something in the southern forest." Kisho said while nervously stratching the back of his head. As they pulled Rin out of the room making a break for the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru let a smirk grace his face. Knowing they were up to something. He would have to have someone keep an eye on them from now on. It was no chance encounter that Akeru hid under the window of the study masking her presence only to that room. She was very skilled and she knew it.  
  
I know it is a short update but it was something. 


	19. Chapter 18: Inner Turmoil

Greeting Everyone. sorry it to me so long to get it updated. I have decide to put several   
  
short chapters in before i start getting in to the major battle. I had trouble with my computer accessing fanfiction.net for a little bit, But that is besides the point. On with the story.   
  
Chapter 18: Inner Turmoil   
  
Kisho wandered the halls comfortable with the new life we was building with is   
  
sister, and adopted siblings. No matter how comfortable, there was a nagging feeling in the   
  
back of his mind. It had been several months sense he experienced any visions.   
  
His harden training idea had more been turned into play time by everyone else,   
  
because everyone had told them that there was nothing to worry about. He knew that was wrong   
  
and they were saying that only to make them feel at ease.   
  
He stood in the room looking in at the Tetsusaiga on the stand his father had set it   
  
up on. He walked slowly up to the blade placing his hand on the sheath.   
  
"Mother, I stopped all the bad stuff of our time, but now even more bad stuff is   
  
happening. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I miss being at home so much. While they   
  
treat me so well here, but… but… It's nothing like being with you. You sent me here because   
  
you thought it would save me, and it did. Wasn't I also suppose to be some sort of help in   
  
destroying this shadow."   
  
Kisho wiped the lone tear away that slid down his face. He place his now tear   
  
stained hand on the Tetsusaiga from his time. He nearly jumped when the Tetsusaiga pulsed at   
  
his touch. Taking up the pulsing sword he drew it from its sheath. The Tetsusaiga glowed   
  
briefly before it transformed in to the large fang.   
  
His eyes became wide as he stared into the sword's glow, his face grew pale as his   
  
mind drifted into a world he only dreamed of.   
  
The breeze blew his hair gently in front of his face. He stood before the god tree   
  
like he had done so many times before. It was the same as it was when he last left it. He   
  
knew he wasn't really here. This world was long dead.   
  
"It lives in your heart." The voice was gentle and wise beyond the years she had   
  
spend on the planet. He turned and saw his mother. A little older but still the same woman   
  
he loved with all his heart. "And so do we." He saw the ghostly images of Miruko, Sango,   
  
Shippou, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru standing right behind her.   
  
He ran to her an embraced her. "I have missed you so much. I want to come home. I   
  
want to live with you."   
  
"You can't Kisho. You can't come to were I am. It just doesn't exist any more." She   
  
kneeled down holding on to his shoulders. "The only place that we truly exist is in your   
  
heart. I sent you here so that you can you can live and grow into the man you will become. I   
  
know it must be hard, but here you have a family and you have gotten to know your father.   
  
This is all stuff that I couldn't give you.   
  
"But I miss…"   
  
"You can't think of what was. You are valuable and you have a purpose in the   
  
upcoming battle. Rarly can lighting strike twice let alone at the same time."   
  
The sites and sound began fading.   
  
"Mother, Mother!!! Not again… Please don't go!!!"   
  
"As Long as you live on we will never die. Try not to remember us sadly but warmly   
  
for as long as you remember us we will never die. I must go Kisho. I love you always   
  
remember that."   
  
"Kisho… Kisho…" Kagome called to the unmoving child.   
  
"No MOTHER!!" He screamed, as he open his eyes.   
  
"Kisho everything is alright. Your at home." She held him close stroking his hair   
  
rocking him back and forth. "I am here nothing is going to happen"   
  
----------------   
  
Kagome brushed his hair from his forehead then kissed him gently. He gave her a weak   
  
smile as she closed the door. He pulled the blanket up to his chin rolling away from the   
  
door.   
  
"Lightning?" He slowly curled in on himself trying to figure out what lightning had   
  
to do with any thing. "What did you mean mother I don't understand?" He whispered softly   
  
into the dark room. Slowly his eyes grew heavy as he fell into the world of dreams.   
  
--------   
  
Well there it is. Review and let me know.   
  
Lady Knightstar 


	20. Chapter 19: Runaways

Chapter 19: Runaways

Akeru walked about the grounds looking at all the new demons that had came to her home. She had been looking for Kisho since she woke up, his scent went just about all over the grounds so finding him that way was just about impossible but finding him by though was event harder for her. There were so many thoughts filtering through the grounds from so many different people that it was deafening. She since he was hurting last night but was unable to go talk to him, so she decided this morning would be the best.

Her eye catch the hint of silver hair rounding a corner in a fairly empty area of the grounds. Running around the corner she saw who she had been looking for jumping up into a tree that was nearest to the wall a farthest from the house.

"Kisho" She stood at the bottom of the tree looking up at him.  
"Go back to the house Akeru you shouldn't be out here," He glanced down at her briefly before jumping on to the wall.

"Where are you going Kisho?" Her golden eyes shimmered slightly with the morning sun.

"Away," He looked out over the wall then back down, "Some place where I can train and learn who I am and where I belong. Don't tell on me Akeru."

"I won't but every one will notice your missing Kisho." She hopped up in the tree bringing herself more level with her brother. She blinked at him as he looked back over the wall. "Take me with you Kisho"

Kisho nearly fell off the wall when she asked that, "Wha… No… Why?" He never thought he would hear her say she wanted to run away from home.

"We have to look after each other. Isn't that what you said when we started training. I can't make sure your ok if I am not with you, " She smiled slightly, "Plus I can be helpful too."

"Mother and father would be worried if you came with me." He placed his hand playfully on her head.

"They will be worried anyways," She looked up at him. " We can help each other Kisho. Our strength comes with us being together… Please let me come with you"

Kisho sighed heavily it would be nice to have company, she did prove in the little bit of training they had done that she could be a capable fighter. He nodded and over the wall the pair went.

They ran quickly darting through places that would cover or erase their scents. Making sure that they weren't able to be seen from the sky. They even stopped at a town picking up some clothing and other things that they would need. The pair knew that by the time the sun set that their parents would notice that they were missing and begin looking.

Luck had been smiling on them they had no random demon attacks so far. They ran into the night making sure kept to the more secretive paths they could find. They passed by a field of an herb that would hide their scent from demons and those that might be looking for them. After running half the night they found a hollowed out tree that was still rooted in the ground at the edge of a river. Bedding down Kisho made sure to covered the opening with some branches and lined the hollowed out area with the herb.

Finishing up the cover for their temporary home for the night Kisho looked down at his sister. "Hey Akeru Why did you really want to come with me?" Smiling at him, "I told you we can help each other." She looked down at her hands then wrapped an extra kimono around herself.

"I know what you said but I can't help but shake the fact that maybe there was another reason behind it." He sat down next to her wrapping the one blanket around them as he puller her into his lap for the night.

"Here I thought I was the one with the second sight in the family," she giggled snuggling into her brother. Kisho let out a small giggle that was crossed with a humph as he allowed himself to rest for a short amount of time.

When the sun had began kissing the horizon the pair where up and running again. Keeping to the water's edge they ran for a cliff's that the river split. Unsure where they where really heading they ran in which ever direction seemed to have them avoiding detection from their family.

When they neared the cliff walls they saw something else they had been hoping to avoid for a little while, a demon. They didn't see him at first but their since of smell told them there was one then they had spotted it. The green eyes looked at them from what looked like a boulder.

"A rock demon. This might be trouble Akeru." Nodding she watched carefully as the boulder moved closer to them.

"It is rare that to demon runts come to me to be eaten." The voice echoed through the cannon as the boulder took on a simi-human shape, "but I shall enjoy feasting on you both!" The large rock hand slammed down just in between them.

Kisho and Akeru leapt clear from the hand and the debris. Separated each on one side of the river the siblings flanked the demon. Each readied their claws and changed at the demon. Circling and slashing it, the demon began to laugh. Swinging his arm he connected with Kisho sending him flying into the cliff side just seconds before he hide Akeru sending her flying into the river.

Kisho pulled himself out of the rock face and scanned the battle field for his sister. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that the boulder demon had her and was dangling her slightly over his jaws. Running as fast as he could Kisho slammed into the demon causing him to drop Akeru, who scrambled to safety.

Akeru watched as Kisho was tossed about and Battered by the demon. No matter how many claw strikes Kisho landed nothing seem to hurt it. Everything that Kisho had been carring was tossed aside in the fight and forgotten as wound after wound where landed.

Kisho was tossed hard into the bag he had been carrying, struggling to get up he saw the demon was changing at him. He knew this was the end that he would die here at the hands of this lower demon. Closing his eyes he waited for the final blow that would finish it.

Akeru had tried to help Kisho during the fight but she didn't know of any powers of hers but the power to read minds switch managed to save her from getting hit most of the time. But she couldn't use that power to save Kisho from being hit, she felt helpless to help him. When she saw Kisho struggling to get to his feet then fail as the demon changed in for the killing blow something inside her snapped as she screamed for him to stop jumping in front of Kisho.

"STOP!" She stood with her arms out stretched staring down the demon, energies swirled around her, a dance of black and pure purple energy swirled about her. She looked up at the demon with no anger, or fear just a pure desire to protect etched into her face. "I will not let you kill him." Her voice sounded like it had aged 10 years when she opened her eyes the rock demon stepped back seeing her eyes red, her eyes where bled into by her pupils changing their normal golden depths silver. Golden lines appeared on her face as she continued to star him down. Two on each cheek and one that went from her crescent moon down the center. 

"Little girl what do you think you can do to me?" He swung at her watching her dodge out of the way. He continued to attack her, while she continued to dodge the attacks. Akeru realized that the demon was right what was she going to do to him she didn't have the strength or power to kill him. Dodging near to the cliff side she got the demon to cause boulders to fall in on himself. Having brought herself some time she ran towards Kisho and froze at what she saw.

A male demon which looked similar to her father stood over Kisho. He bore no lines on his face and only a reddish crescent moon on his forehead. Two long white tails blew in the breeze as his golden eyes looked down at Kisho.

"Wake up boy. Your not done yet." Blinking the boy looked up at the man.

"Father?" He looked confused for a second then shook his head, "No your not. Someone else… But your not really here." His voice was all but a whisper as he looked up.

"Use it" The man commanded "You brought it for a reason, now use it!"

"I have only been able to use it once." Kisho looked down.

"You are of my bloodline, search with in you and find the will to use it." The male demon looked up as a glowing Akeru ran up and stopped in her tracks looking up at him as he spoke. "Two halves made whole." Smiling he placed a hand on Akeru's head while placing his other on Kisho's shoulder.  
The pair went deathly still and their eyes blanked out the energies mixing in the air. The visible demon energy, along with the pure whitish purple energy. The energy both burned and empowered them as the two energy types battled they began to become one energy type that was neither demon no the pure energy of a miko that they had inherited. The dark purple energy continued to swirl as a carefully wrapped cloth lifted from the ground and exploded into the fang of the tetsusaiga.

Smiling at the pair, "Two halves made whole" then faded into a red energy that split in half then each half vanished into a sibling.

Blinking awake and hearing a rumbling of the boulder demon changing at them Kisho and Akeru saw the floating tetsusaiga and heard a voice from deep inside them "Now my desendants waken to the power you have!"

Kisho reached for the sword grabbing it, he heard Akeru's thoughts in his head telling him where the boulder demon was heading and swung the Tetsusaiga unleashing the Kaze no Kizu shattering the demon into pieces.

Kisho yelled as the pieces hit him. Akeru hurried to Kisho's side as he fell there in his chest was a sword buried clear up to the hilt. But there had been no exit out of kisho's back which meant that the sword broke.

Akeru knew she needed to move the sounds of battle would bring others. She gathered everything she could and strapped it to her back. Carefully she dragged Kisho to the water's edge and lowered him in then continued to pull him upstream towards the home of that boulder demon.

Sorry about the long wait for another chapter guys but moving and comp crashes make it hard to keep track of stories. Well tell me what you think.  
Lady Knightstar 


End file.
